


The Attack of the Hormones

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Anxiety, Childbirth, Detective Stiles, Emissary in Training Stiles, Emotions, Epic Romance, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Mating, Mpreg, Possessive Derek, Potions, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Derek, Rut, Sarcasm, Scenting, Sex, Sick Derek, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Wit, canon and non-canon elements, domestic life, emissary bond, emissary stiles, heat cycle, labor, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sex toy, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The mates’ adventures during Stiles’ pregnancy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	1. Part 1 - Big Sister

**Note:** This is the 23nd part of the “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** Just Jim and I have been writing the pregnancy “real time” (from August to February) on our roleplayer accounts in different threads. So we thought that this integral part of our series will be essentially something that could be called “pregnancy drabbles,” highlighting the more important moments during these months. With that said, don’t be surprised that this part’s structure is different and that there are jumps ahead in time. We hope you’ll like to take a peek into the mates’ life during this exciting and often trying period. The tags are for the overall 23rd part.

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski, Jordan Parrish, Melissa McCall, Dr. David Geyer, original female character

 **Rating/category:** supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, epic romance, love, magic, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, emotions, wit, sarcasm, possessive Derek, protective Derek, scenting, mpreg, pregnancy, labor, hurt/comfort, healing, childbirth, domestic life, established relationship, foot massage, smut, sex, anxiety, pregnant sex, heat cycle, rut, mating, knotting, sex toy, aftercare, sick Derek, potions

 **Summary:** The mates’ adventures during Stiles’ pregnancy.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

 **  
** _Credit:[Slashpalooza](https://www.deviantart.com/slashpalooza/art/STEREK-hair-ruffle-462348516)_

**Home Is Where the Spark Is** **  
**_By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**23: The Attack of the Hormones**

**Part 1 – Big Sister**

"Daddy Sty," she said softly as she held the little tea cup in her hands. It was only filled with water but she pretended it was tea. "You sick? This make you better," she told him and handed him the cup. She had noticed Daddy Sty had thrown up a few times and she was worried about him. She crawled up into his lap and put her hand on his forehead like she had seen Doc McStuffins do on TV.

"Aw, thank you, Beth," Stiles felt himself melting as he took the cup and drank the 'tea' while his other hand went around her back to keep her securely on his lap. They haven't told her yet about the baby since it was still too soon and they haven't talked about it yet with how to do that. But one thing was sure, Stiles wasn't going to do that alone.

Yes, he looked a bit pale but was through the worst that morning and was just sitting on the couch. "I'll be okay, I promise princess," he took her little hand and kissed it.

"Doc McStuffins on TV says when you don't feel good you gotta rest up so you need to lay down and cover up and go sleep. I take care of you," she told him seriously.

"Aw, alright sweet pea. Let's go to the bedroom then and you can tuck me in, okay? If Doc McStuffins says that then it must be right," Stiles said, picking her up and moving towards the bedroom, hearing Derek moving around in the bathroom.

He kicked his slippers off and put her on the bed before lying down to help Beth with the blanket. "You're a really good girl, Beth. I'm so proud of you. I'm sure I'll get better in no time with your care."

She waited till he laid down and then took the big blanket and pulled it up over him. She even tucked it around him just like he and Daddy did when they put her to bed at night. "Now you sleep and when you wake up you will be all better and not throw up no more."

"I can't promise that, sweetheart, but I'll try my best, okay? Tell Daddy to check on me soon, okay? I'll have to talk to him about something," he said, getting comfortable under the nicely tucked in blanket. It actually felt better lying down like that than sitting on the couch. "You'd be a great doctor, you know that?" he smiled at their daughter warmly.

She laid next to Daddy Sty watching him to make sure he was okay. When Daddy came out of the bathroom she quickly put her finger to her lips and said, "Shhh, Daddy Sty is sick and I make him rest."

Derek had been taking a shower so he hadn't followed the conversation going on in the bedroom with the running water. So when he sauntered in half-dressed and saw his mate all tucked away in bed, he chuckled. Beth hadn't been sick a day in her life yet thanks to her strong genes but she clearly remembered when Derek had been healing after Hell. She had copied the tucking in flawlessly from Noah done to Derek.

Stiles' glance told him that yes, they should tell her that it was more than sickness, because he wouldn't understand Stiles not getting better for a while and maybe worried without needing to.

"You're doing a great job," the alpha told her as he kissed the top of her head, settling on the bed and patting the covers. "Can you join us, cub? We have something to tell you."

Smiling, still a bit pale from puking earlier, Stiles knew that Derek understood what he wanted to do here. "Yes, princess. We have some big news for you," the Spark nodded, waiting for their daughter to get comfortable on the bed between them.

Beth moved over and snuggled between her daddies, still very concerned about Daddy Sty though and the way he looked kinda sick. "No throw up on me though ‘k?" she told him and felt his head again to see if he had a fever. "I think Daddy Sty needs a doctor," she told Daddy Derek. She remembered when Daddy Derek was sick. "Maybe we need Grandpa No to come over and take care of him too?"

"Stiles has seen a doctor and this is part of it. It looks bad and Stiles feels sick right now but he'll be okay, I promise." He glanced to Stiles. All this time when she asked for a sibling, and thought one of them was pregnant, they had corrected her that daddies couldn't have babies. And now they were going to tell her differently again.

"You know daddy Stiles has magic. And with his magic and mine, something happened that normally wouldn't happen. Daddy Stiles has a baby in his belly. You're going to be a big sister."

She felt immediately better when Daddy told her that Daddy Sty had seen a doctor and he was going to be okay. Now she wouldn't worry as much. "Yes he magic," she nodded showing she understood Daddy Sty was different from them and he could do things normal people couldn't and he was not a werewolf. Beth was not prepared for what he told her next though. She lifted the blanket that was tucked in and looked at Daddy Sty's belly. "We need to take it out if it makes him sick," she said but his belly looked like it always did.

He had said she was gonna be a big sister but she was so confused. "He gonna throw up my little brother or sister?"

Stiles couldn't stifle a chuckle at that. "No, princess. Your brother or sister will grow in my belly for a few months to get bigger and stronger. And then the doctors will take it out of me." Well, that was a part he wasn't looking forward to either...

"So with time my belly will grow bigger and rounder as the baby grows in there. And soon I won't feel sick from it. Hopefully," he exchanged a look with Derek. "The puking often happens at the beginning because the body tries to adjust to all the changes and stuff that are complicated even to us," he said, reaching out to gently stroke her back. "Daddy is right. Carrying a baby in one's tummy usually happens to girls, but the magic I share with daddy somehow made it possible for me too. It is very rare and people usually don't understand it when a boy is pregnant with a baby. So let's keep this our secret, okay? Because they'd look funny at me and could be mean too. Can you do that for us, sweetheart? Keep it a secret that daddy Sty is pregnant with your sister or brother? You can just say that you're gonna be a big sister."

He glanced at his mate with a tilted head because he wasn't sure how Stiles was planning on keeping his pregnancy a secret. He was a skinny man, it was going to show quickly and it was probably going to be an impressive belly that couldn't be explained away with beer. Nor could he see Stiles stay holed up for over 5 months here at the loft. It was something they should talk about.

"In nine months Daddy Stiles will have the baby out. So we have to take good care of him until then." Or avoid the hormonal bomb at the times he was going to be ripping Derek's head off.

"I keep secret," she promised and then realized soon she would have a new brother or sister to play with. "When they come out they play dollies with me? If it is a brother and I don't like him can we send him back and get a little sister? I will share my cookies with it." She had so many things to say. "Will it cry? I saw a baby cry at the store last time we went. It was loud."

Stiles knew there were still many things they'll have to talk about with Derek, but now his focus was on their daughter. "Thank you, sweetheart for keeping it a secret. You're a good girl!" he praised her then laughed. "No, you cannot send back if it's a boy and you don't like him. We don't get to choose our siblings. And the baby will be very small and fragile for a long while before he or she will be able to play dollies with you. So you'll have to be a patient big sister. And yes, the baby will cry. Probably loudly. But not as loud as you can get," he playfully ruffled her brown locks.

"It can be a brother as much as it can be a sister, we don't get to pick that. It'll be a surprise for a while longer." Derek himself was pretty impartial when it came to the gender, though he could understand with her being surrounded by boys, except for the cat and the chicken, she was looking forward to a little sister.

"And it'll be small like the crying baby we saw at the store for a long time, no walking or talking, lots of crying and smelly diapers. Lots of laughter too and you will be the big sister so he or she will love you instantly."

She wrinkled her nose. "I not changing smelly diapers," she informed them. She changed her baby dolls diapers but those were only pretend smelly. She herself was a big girl and wore pink panties with unicorns on them now. "I love you little brother or little sister," she said as she leaned over and kissed Daddy's Sty's belly. "But still not change your stinky diapers."

Stiles chuckled from that and the kiss on his still flat tummy. "You don't have to, princess. That's what your daddies are for. Daddy Derek has done it before when you were small so he has practice in it," he said while stroking her back with love. "You're gonna be the best big sister, I'm sure."

"Daddy Derek will teach Daddy Stiles how to change stinky diapers." They were going to be the best diaper changers that have ever existed. "And you get to give the baby lots of kisses and hugs and sing to the baby and tell all kinds of stories."

"I will be good big sister," Beth said as she imagined telling stories and singing to the new baby. It sounded like fun. "We gotta get the new baby a unicorn hoody to match ours too. Cause we all family."

"Awww, that's such a nice idea, princess! I love it!" Stiles smiled widely. "Maybe even a unicorn sleeper too! The baby would look so cute in that!" he beamed.

“YES!” she exclaimed, all excited now. She loved unicorns _a lot_.

Stiles grinned from her enthusiasm and from catching Derek’s pained expression. Because he hated those matching hoodies with a passion. Yet he still put it on when he had to. Stiles leaned over Beth’s head and pressed a half-apologetic but happy kiss against the stubbly face.

This went much better than Stiles expected and now he was even more looking forward to their baby’s arrival.


	2. Part 2 - Late Night Food Runs and Hormones

**Part 2 – Late Night Food Runs and Hormones**

Late night food runs for Derek were nothing new the past weeks. And he took the mood shifts of his hormonal mate like a hero.

"You're the best hubby and daddy in one inside-out gorgeous package and I'm so lucky I could cry... and probably will cry in 15 seconds because you put up with me and care for us and are patient like a saint and I so don't deserve you and now I crave ice-cream again but don't worry, no need for another run, because I restocked the freezer so you don't have to get up in the middle of the night because I love you so much!" Stiles finally ran out of air and after a big breath, fat teardrops did start sliding down on his face.

Derek wouldn't go as far as to say he was patient like a saint because there had been a lot of _idiot_ s thrown around as well as sarcastic _Yes Dears_. And there had been some arguments that were frustrating, but yes, he did think he was putting up with often being banned to the couch well enough. As well as all the tears. So many tears...

Pulling Stiles close to hug him, Derek ran his hands down his back. "Shhhh, it's all okay."

"I love you," Stiles repeated, sniffing into Derek's chest and messing his T-shirt up with his tears too as he softly sobbed. Stiles knew he's been terrible and sometimes surely unbearable, but Derek stuck around nonetheless and it made him love his mate even more.

"Love you too," Derek wouldn't have been able to deal with it so well if there wasn’t a good reason for it. The fact that he had managed to knock up his mate somehow and the poor man was dealing with hormones not meant for him made Derek very patient. "Stop feeling so guilty, though. It's the hormones, not you."

Stiles exhaled a little relieved into Derek's chest hearing that he loved him. Not that he couldn't feel it through their bonds, but it was always reassuring for him when Derek said it out loud. "I'll try. And I hope the hormones will settle a bit because this roller coaster of emotions is exhausting for me too."

"I doubt it will, sorry." The werewolf knew it was not going to get better, probably only worse, because he was very certain the baby wasn't human and therefor would grow quicker. And that was a lot for the human to deal with, no doubt it increased the hormones too.

"Oh god..." Stiles whined into Derek's chest. "I'm sorry in advance then. It's gonna be a long approximately 7 more months..."

"Stiles, you're nearly three months along. If it's a werewolf, you're looking at only three more months. You're going to show very soon."

"I can't keep track of time nowadays, it seems. It's often like a dream to me. Days blurring together and stuff. But I'm still looking forward to start showing. I'm just not looking forward to hiding for months. Although in the next moment the idea of nesting in our bedroom and home sounds cozy and alluring."

"I'll keep you entertained and looked after so time will fly. You'll see." Derek had planned to get some new games for Stiles to play and get him a gaming laptop so he didn't have to deal with controllers but had the game right at hand. They had a nursery to decorate, which would also keep Stiles busy with ordering everything online and ordering Derek where to put it all. "I have plans."

"Because you're the bestest! I really am lucky to have you! I cannot imagine how some women do this all by themselves. They have my utmost respect!" he exclaimed, holding Derek a bit tighter, as if afraid that he would disappear in any minute. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Pulling Stiles tightly against him, since it was one of those days where his husband was clingy and unsure, Derek kissed him. "You'd be not pregnant without me so you can thank me for this." It wasn't something he meant, they did this together for sure, but Stiles needed some light teasing and loving care.

A small smile graced Stiles' face after the kiss and reassuring/comforting/teasing words and stroked his husband's back. "Thank you. For everything."

"Always," the wolf nuzzled his mate's neck and kissed the skin.


	3. Part 3 - The Fox and the Wolf

**Part 3 – The Fox and the Wolf**

“What is it?” Stiles rolled over to snuggle against Derek's chest.

“Nothing, just insomnia,” he ran his fingers through the soft strands of hair. “Go back to sleep.”

Stiles yawned half-asleep, eyes closed as he nuzzled his cheek against the good-smelling chest. “Want me to sing you a lullaby?”

“God no. You might scar the baby's hearing,” Derek’s chest rumbled with his soundless laughter.

“Hm... you might be right about the baby,” Stiles agreed, knowing he had an awful singing voice.

“I don't want to sleep, I want to protect you and Beth.”

“That's sweet of you. No danger is lurking outside, though.”

“You can tell me a story. The baby will love hearing you tell stories and read them.” The wolf ignored the comment about the no danger, because there was a little girl sleeping upstairs and a pregnant mate in his bed. Too much to lose.

“Oh yeah, I'll love telling him stories and reading books...” he mumbled, lightly frowning, eyes still closed as he caressed Derek's side soothingly, feeling a slight restlessness in the alpha. “I read a cute story to Beth the other day. It's about a little fox who befriends a wolf cub. They are wary around each other at first, the fox thinking the wolf would eat him. But they start to play on the clearing. The more time they spend together, the more they learn about each other. The fox lives with only his mom because his dad was shot by stinky humans. The wolf cub has his parents and a whole pack. But the fox knows that usually foxes and wolves don't get along. Yet the cubs keep sneaking away whenever they can to play on the clearing...”

“Does it have a happy ending?” Ever since Stiles got pregnant, he had hidden the fairy tales that didn't have a happy ending to avoid tears. Plus Beth was having nightmares about the bad man so good and happy stories were needed. The fox and wolf cubs one sounded very familiar.

“Of course it has,” Stiles smiled, stroking Derek some more. “Well, after battling some prejudices from both their families and the fox cub saving the wolf with his cunning ways. In the end the fox and his mom become friends with the pack and eventually join them.”

“Fox cub saving the wolf with his cunning ways, hm?” Amused, Derek's eyes flitted over to his mate, kissing the top of his head.

“They are cunning, yeah,” the Spark slid a bit upward to rest his head on Derek's shoulder and move his nose closer to the crook of the fragrant neck, the familiar scent relaxing and pleasing him. “It also might be one of my own stories, not an actual book. Can't remember...” he mumbled sleepily and feeling content from his mate's warm presence wrapping him and the baby up like a thick blanket. Making him feel safe and cared for.

“Sleep,” Derek whispered it as he kept Stiles close, the two heartbeats thrumming against his chest.

“Hm... Lovely...” Stiles mumbled and fell asleep the next moment, unable to finish his sentence. Although what he meant was pretty clear.


	4. Part 4 – A Bump and Surprises

**Part 4 – A Bump and Surprises**

Stiles was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, only a fresh pair of boxers on him after he took a much needed shower. He turned to the side and narrowed his eyes, his look full of concentration.

He ran a hand down on his tummy, following the flatness then the small curve at the bottom, just over the hem of his boxers. It wasn't there in a day or two. He would've noticed, right?

It was definitely a baby bump! He was finally starting to show! Just like Derek said he would.

Stroking in gently and with wonderment, there was a soft smile playing on his lips, eyes filled with emotions, which his husband and alpha could probably feel through their bonds.

Derek was in the kitchen when he felt the happy emotions. With a glance to Beth who was playing on the floor of the living room with her dolls, he curiously decided to check out what Stiles was up to. He had left the human to sleep in while he got the usual early start with their daughter. Stiles didn't get that much opportunities to sleep in with his job and Beth. Derek, despite not being a morning person, didn't mind early rising, it was the early talking that was a problem.

The scent of freshly washed skin as well as body wash floated his way as he opened the door to the bathroom to reveal Stiles admiring himself in the mirror. Amused, the werewolf leaned against the doorway to watch him, not sure what he was doing until he turned sideways and saw the reason.

 _Oh wow_. Derek was at Stiles' side in a second to put his hand over the small bump that had appeared. "Hey there little guy," he crooned to the baby, convinced it was a little boy they were having.

Stiles' beaming smile only intensified and he was positively radiant with happiness. If he squinted, he could even see that faint amber hue over his skin all over. His heartbeat picked up a little bit from being touched by his mate and what he said.

Looking down at the big warm hand on the bump, he briefly bit his bottom lip before smiling again. "You think it's a boy? It feels like a boy to me too."

Derek’s thumb caressed the pale skin as the little baby inside stayed quiet, not moving yet but that could be only a manner of a few weeks. So he had been right when he thought the baby might have some wolf in him, or Stiles wouldn't be showing yet. He was slender though, so the bump was going to grow rapidly from now on.

"I think it's a boy, I don't know why. But if we both think it, we might be right. We can have Melissa take a look if you want to know?"

"Would it show this early? If he doesn't have his back to the ultra sound?" Stiles asked, his voice hopeful. "I'd love to know as soon as possible. And then we could start turning the guest room next to Beth's into the baby's room. Once he's born, his crib will be in our room for a while anyway..." he said, mind running a mile a minute.

"It'll show, because obviously this baby will be growing a little faster than a human baby." And he did agree with knowing soon, he didn't like the whole surprise when it was easier to know and get the right kind of clothes and colors for the nursery. Which was something that was going to need some more haste now. "And then we definitely need to work on the nursery, it'll be born way sooner."

"Just not too soon," Stiles bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before releasing it. "I want our baby to be healthy and fully developed," he said, putting intent behind his words, which made his skin glow a bit stronger for a few moments before dimming back to the barely noticeable hue. So maybe the magic was going to make sure the little one was going to stay in long enough.

"Otherwise yes. So we should call Melissa today and ask her to arrange a secret ultra sound appointment. Now Liam's dad knows about the whole supernatural world too. He might help us too. I don't care if she can smuggle us in only in the middle of the night. I wanna see and hear our baby again."

"Yeah, I'm eager to see the alien blob," Derek deadpanned because last time the ultrasound hadn't shown him anything he could work with, it hadn't even looked like a baby. Granted, he had never been with Lydia, she had done those appointments alone since she had never told him anything. So seeing a baby on a screen and guess at where the baby was didn't do much for him. Hearing the heartbeat though, that has been amazing.

Stiles snorted from that phrase and lightly swatted Derek's shoulder. "Hey, it's our baby you're calling 'alien blob'. Watch it!" he grinned. "Actually, I'm gonna text Melissa right now. I can't wait any longer!" he stated and took a few steps to the bathroom counter where his phone was, feeling Derek move behind him.

Opening his chat window with Melissa, he quickly typed in if she could do the examination ASAP.

"Sorry, I'm eager to see the werewolf blob." Werewolf hybrid? Technically a Spark and a werewolf couldn't have a hybrid but honestly, the Hales never had normal cubs or betas and this was him with Stiles they were talking about. Nothing was ever going to be like it should be.

Since his husband was too busy with Melissa, Derek moved to his knees so he could kiss the little bump and nuzzled it, feeling it react when he closed his eyes and reached out. Despite not even born, it was already bonding with them.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he kept his eyes on the message that said Melissa was typing and even giggled a bit from Derek's stubble rubbing against the sensitive skin of his under-belly. Then he felt a new kind of warmth under the slight stubble burn and he gasped.

"What... what's that? It's... warm and tingly! What's happening?" he opened his arms, holding his phone in one, and stared down at his kneeling mate, eyes wide with surprise.

"He's part of the pack now," Derek opened his eyes to look up at his mate, eyes suspiciously shinier than usual. And his irises very much red. "He just accepted me as his alpha." It was amazing. Stiles was amazing, what they had created together was amazing! "He bonded. He's developed enough to bond! To do that it means you're taking very good care of him, he's that happy and content with us."

Stiles quickly concentrated and blinked a few times, his irises glowing in amber as he focused on their baby and his bonds with Derek. "Oh my god... I can see it. It's a faint thread yet, but it's really there!" He was shocked and moved at the same time, because Derek was telling the truth and Stiles could see the tiny forming bond between his tummy and the alpha.

Moving his glowing eyes to Derek's face, Stiles blinked a few times again, but this time to be able to see through his tears, feeling moved to the core both from Derek's compliment for taking good care of their baby and the warm fuzzy feeling he felt coming from him through the bonds. "This is... _huge_!"

"Yeah." It was really huge. The smile Derek gave his mate was a big one, he was just as moved as Stiles was. Their tiny little offspring fighting so hard in that slightly rounded belly had bonded and it was like it was telling them it was going to thrive and be healthy and not going anywhere. Kissing the happy baby through Stiles' tummy, the alpha closed his eyes again, sending his love to the little one.

"You're amazing, you know. I know you hate your hormonal moods and the way you eat but you're carrying our baby. You make it happy and healthy. You could have opted to not carry it to term, as is your right since this was never supposed to happen. But here we are, you're doing it for us and for the baby."

"Of course I'm doing it! He's _our son_!" Stiles chuckled, the first teardrops running down his face while he moved his free hand to run his fingers through Derek's hair. That warm tingling feeling was still there in his tummy and it made him so very happy now that he knew what it meant that he could've screamed with joy. He didn't do that, but let his happy tears fall as he sniffed. "All that... everything..." he started, once again struggling with words. "…it's all SO worth it! So... thank you, Derek. I'm so happy too."

A soft smile graced Derek's face as he leaned into the touches, the baby still reacting to his alpha's presence so he was reluctant to move yet. It would probably fall asleep soon, it was sleeping a lot in the womb, so the books said.

"I'll be sure to remind you when you're hating yourself or me while sobbing over ice-cream," he teased. They both knew well Derek took the hormonal moods in stride.

"Yeah..." Stiles chuckled wetly and quickly rubbed his nose with the back of his other hand, phone buzzing in his grasp. "You do that," he took a few calming breaths and wiped his tears away too before checking his phone. "Melissa says that she can arrange it with the help of Liam's dad for tonight. I'll text her back that we'll be there," he started typing then paused. "Will we be? Are you going to be able to take your hands off the baby bump? I mean, it feels nice and I love it. I'm asking because of that fragile bond forming between the two of you. Should we rather cuddle during the day and night instead?" he asked, curious about this part of pack life. There wasn't much about it in the books and lore, or at least not going into it as deeply as Stiles would've liked.

"I'm not going to be able to take my hands off the bump." Derek’s face was serious as he said it, though there was that suspicious glint in his eyes which hinted to something else. "Because it's cute."

"It is very, very cute indeed and I love it how much you like to touch it and be near us, because it makes me and I'm guessing our baby relaxed too, but I'll eventually have to dress up to get to work... I'll have to warn dad again that I'm starting to show and soon it was going to be hard to explain my belly at the station."

Yeah, Derek knew there was going to be an increase of inappropriate stomach touching and hugging and nuzzling, as if those weren't a constant thing already. "The bond is done, it can withstand distance, because once it's accepted, it's okay. I can monitor the baby even when you're at the station. Beta bonds aren't the same as mate bonds." Luckily or alphas would never be able to function.

"Oh really? Tell me how the bonds feel to you," Stiles prompted while finishing his text to Melissa, confirming that they were going to show up.

"They feel like....." Derek’s brows furrowed as he thought about it. He had never been asked before, but he had never bonded with his first betas, never like this. "Like those child leashes moms used to have with hyper toddlers. If there's danger, I feel the tug, if I tug back, their chemo signals vibrate back to me, sometimes." With a deep sigh of regret, Derek kissed the belly and knew he had to let Stiles get to work so he slowly stood. "You're barely showing now but by next month you will be full and round."

"It's fascinating. Both thing, really. How a beta bond feels to an alpha and also that I'll get that big so quickly!" he said as he put his phone back on the counter and rubbed his mouth a bit anxiously.

It was clear that the time for Stiles' 'exile' was drawing near and he was fine with that. It was just happening so fast because of their baby growing faster than a human one would. This quick pace sometimes gave Stiles anxiety because he felt unprepared, not ready to be the best "mom" to their (probably) son.

"We'll have to finally figure out a believable story with my dad why I'm going to play hermit for the upcoming months."

"Only if we allow it to get that big," Derek muttered, more distracted by Stiles' rising feelings of anxiety instead of the beta talk. As for believable stories, that wasn't his thing, he was better at truth or the basic of the truth. The Stilinski men were better at coming up with one.

"What's wrong?" Stiles was the one wanting to remain at home, Derek kept saying he didn't have to be fully prepared to keep Stiles busy once he was stuck inside.

"Nothing. I'm just being stupid and worrying about all kinds of shit as usual," he shrugged and waved it off before sliding a hand onto Derek's on the baby bump.

"How about you tell me what it is so I can stop making you worry?" Or not. There was a chance Derek wouldn't get what Stiles meant or wanted and they'd have some miscommunication happening. At least they'd never stop trying and Derek had learned to ask instead of assume.

Stiles sighed and for a few moments just rubbed Derek's fingers and his own belly, contemplating if he should say it or not, because... "It's stupid and not your fault or something you could stop. It's just..." he chewed on his bottom lip a few times before releasing it "everything's happening so fast and sometimes I feel like I can't keep up. Sometimes I'm scared that I'm not going to be ready and that I'm not going to be a good enough 'mom' for our baby. See? It's stupid."

This could be where Derek'd point out that he has been trying to prepare Stiles for the baby possibly being a werewolf. Remarking how early Beth had been born, how Derek himself had been born too early. To him, it was completely normal but he could understand how scary it could be for the other to realize that it wasn't nine months, it was more like six or seven months. So, maybe three months left.

"Good thing you're not going to be a mom but a dad," he kissed his mate. "I get it. Time is suddenly short. So what can we do to make you feel ready?" Probably start on the nursery. As soon as they knew what the baby was going to be, they were going to have to go baby shopping.

Stiles put his arms around Derek after the kiss, now that his mate was finally standing. "Thanks for understanding although I also understand that you've been trying to prepare me too. It's just something that time after time dawns on me and messes with my self-esteem. Nothing new," he rubbed his cheek against the side of Derek's neck before kissing the underside of the stubbly chin.

For a few moments he kept his lips pressed there, feeling his mate's steady heartbeat under them, which made him relax a bit more as he inhaled the familiar scent. Pulling his head back enough to be able to look at him, Stiles lightly frowned, trying to answer Derek’s question. "More nesting. In the meaning of starting to pick out the baby stuff and work on the nursery perhaps? Maybe I'd be calmer to know that our little bundle of joy has a ready room for him."

"We can go to the nearest baby shop tomorrow, get everything we need. They have those scanners to make a list and then have it delivered. It's what Lydia did with Beth." Yeah, Derek had never gone baby shopping. The weeks Beth was in the incubator had prompted the wolves of the DC pack to get everything needed, it hadn't seemed important to Derek at the time. "We'll have to start over, because Beth's things were left behind in DC." It was a shame Derek never had gotten his things back but in a way it was better to start anew, make it theirs.

"I'd love that," Stiles lifted his hand to caress Derek's cheek with the back of it gratefully and calmer. "Also, I don't mind starting fresh. It's our first newborn together. I want him... gosh, I keep thinking of it as a ‘him’ now," he chuckled "... so I want our baby to have the best from everything."

"Just promise me one thing." Honestly, Derek wasn't picky about furniture except no dog stuff like cute dogs wallpaper. Way too on the nose. "No blue nursery."

Stiles blinked a few times confused. "What's wrong with a blue nursery? Not that I planned on that color scheme. "I was thinking more about greens and browns, more nature themed."

"I don't like gender conformity. Baby blue is associated with boys, making a child more susceptible to early gender roles." Beth was a girly girl yeah, and they let her be that but if she wanted boy clothes, they'd let her too. With werewolves, genders weren't that important, they liked what they liked.

"Huh, I guess you're right. We let our kid decide what he'll like. Lucky for you I'm liberal like that too and was thinking about the earth tones. Which can later remind him of nature and the forest," he said. "Even if he's not going to be a werewolf or just partly one," he smiled.

"I like earth tones." Like that hadn't been obvious with the colors of Derek’s clothes and the way they had used those tones in their home too.

"Okay. That’s done then. But now I really have to start getting ready if I don't want to be late," he said and nuzzled Derek's nose. "Thank you."

There was another deep sigh when Stiles had to go, making Derek remove his hand with a whine. "I'll get some paint color samples and wallpaper samples from home depot." Having that to pick from should help with the nesting.

Stiles stroked along Derek's arm, understanding his dismay of having to let them go for a while. Ever since it turned out that he was pregnant, Derek's protective wolf side was at the forefront. And it only got stronger with being an alpha again. Stiles (not so secretly) loved that and often times it amused him to no end.

"That's a good idea, babe," he smiled, picking up his phone again to check on the time. "Shit..." he sighed and walked into their bedroom to get dressed, knowing that the alpha was going to wander out there too sooner or later. "Then we can look at furniture and toys online too, to get an idea what we might like before we go to the baby shop," he suggested, putting on his most comfy pair of jeans.

"Sounds good," Derek called out, not wandering into the bedroom but instead checked on Beth in the living room before he made a beeline for the kitchen. There was no way Stiles had time to eat before leaving so he quickly threw a breakfast together with a package of Poptarts, a small container with grapes and a sandwich with leftover eggs and bacon. Brown bag in hand, he leaned in the doorway, holding it out. "Eat it on your way at least."

Buttoning up his shirt with a smile an eyebrow raised, Stiles took the bag gratefully and pecked his mate's lips for the effort. "What? You want me to eat while driving? That's not that safe. But I promise I will eat it once I get to the station safely," he murmured on a softer tone. "Thank you for taking care of us, babe."

"Somebody has to," Derek grumbled back, giving Stiles' ass a swat. "Now get to work. Beth and I have work to do."

"We work?" Beth piped up, coming running with a doll in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Yeah cub, we're going to the paint store to look at colors for the baby’s room. Daddy Sty asked us to pick pretty ones. You think you can do that?"

The little girl nodded seriously and ran to hug Stiles' leg. "Daddy Sty, kisses! Daddy and I work now."

Stroking Beth's soft hair, Stiles crouched down to her with a chuckle. "Yes ma’am! I don't want to keep you from your serious task. Help daddy choose some nice colors, okay?"

"Sure thing, daddy Sty!" she beamed at him and held out her doll.

"That's our good girl!" Stiles grinned from ear-to-ear and obediently kissed the doll's face before doing the same with Beth's. Getting up, he pecked Derek's lips with a "stay safe" and he said goodbye to his little family, clutching the bag of food to his chest with a dreamy smile.

***

Derek took Beth to home depot where they got their many swatches, and they did some errands. The little girl had a long nap in the afternoon so she could go to Noah’s while the mates visit the hospital. Around dinner time, Derek took Beth with him and armed with arms full of take out, entered the station. What better way to plan what story to tell while eating dinner?

"You two," Derek spotted the Stilinski men in Noah's office. "I brought dinner so we can plan, so..." The bags were placed on the desk, smelling like Thai food. Derek was so protective that he kept making Stiles eat, and with that the pack.

Blinking a few times with surprise, Stiles grinned and his mouth immediately started watering as he looked at the big bags of food. It was the theme of the day, it seemed.

"Good gods, this is not a dinner but a feast," the Sheriff said with a bit wider eyes, but nonetheless was already helping Derek make room on his desk.

"Daddy Sty! Grandpa No!" Beth ran in, dragging along a helpless Jordan by the hand. Clearly he couldn't persuade her that he had to work.

"I'm sorry. I tried to..." Parrish started with a sheepish look, but Stiles cut him off.

"It's fine. Close the door and join us for dinner," he said as he picked Beth up and sat her on his lap, pressing a kiss to her temple. Now the whole pack was together – a very rare occasion and he secretly smiled at Derek, because it was a deliberate move from Stiles' side. "We're trying to come up with a... believable story about my upcoming absence. Maybe you could put your two cents in too," Stiles suggested to Jordan, who glimpsed first at Derek then his boss to see if it was really okay to stay.

Derek did relax more now that the pack was all here and there was food. With a subtle nod to Jordan that it was okay, Derek opened up a few carton containers to fill a paper plate with various food for Beth, knowing what she liked and cutting it all as he handed the plate with a fork to Stiles. "Have you seen Stiles eat lately? This feast is needed so everybody has enough."

Noah was busy opening cartons too to see what they all had as he handed them all chop sticks, except of course the little one. "Son, you want to hide out in the loft for months? I don't know how we can even begin to explain that kind of absence. Paperwork-wise it's not a problem, you'll have unpaid leave so it's not a concern of the county."

Jordan settled on the chair so Derek could take a seat on the couch with his family, waiting to fill his plate as Derek filled plates for Stiles and himself. "We'll have to come up with something or they'll accuse your son-in-law of murder. Maybe some sort of extra training?"

Stiles snorted from Jordan's 'joke'. "It wouldn't be the first time he'd be accused of that," he said amused, getting an eye-roll and sigh from his dad. Clearly they all remembered when Derek was 'the town's bad boy' with a criminal record and was interrogated as a suspect in Laura Hale's murder. Stiles was pretty pissed at Scott for that lie, into which he was dragged in.

Shaking his head a bit, he helped Beth eat her food, deciding to eat himself once she was finished, because he didn't want to make a mess of his dad's office.

"Yeah, maybe a 'training out of town' kind of thing could work. So it wouldn't be suspicious that I'm not showing my mug in town."

"You go away, Daddy Sty?!" Beth looked up at him with big welling up eyes and quivering little lips.

"Oh, no, princess! No. I'm not going anywhere," he hurried to reassure their upset daughter. "We just have to say something to people about where I am when my tummy will get big because of your brother or sister and I can't go outside. You remember when we talked about people not understanding how a boy can be pregnant, right? It's to keep that secret that your sibling is growing in me," he explained, caressing her back soothingly.

The tears quickly disappeared as Beth thought this though. "That's lying," she wisely concluded. "You and daddy said that bad."

"It is, princess, but this is one of the rare times when it is necessary, because people wouldn't understand and probably would be mean to me about it."

"Why?"

"Because people can get mean when they don't understand something or see that someone is different. That's why you and daddy have to hide your wolf sides. Because we're all special and we protect our family like this."

"Daddy and me have a baby too?" Beth's face betrayed that she wasn't sure what to think, caught between the joy of having more babies around and the sadness of having a baby inside too. Sadness won out. Big tears started spilling down her cheeks as she looked at Stiles. "I don't want baby in my belly."

The other three men tried not to choke on their food as they tried to smother their laughter. It was a nice try from Stiles to explain something that a toddler had a hard time understanding and now he was dealing with her thinking she was pregnant too.

While Noah and Jordan were still chocking on laughter, Derek put his plate aside so he could take Beth from Stiles, allowing the human to get some food that way.

"We don't have a baby in our belly, cub. We're werewolves and that's a big secret, as you know. And a boy having a baby is a big secret too. So this lie, it's to protect Daddy Sty and the baby. Sometimes we tell a lie to others when we have to, but it doesn't make it okay. It makes it needed." Derek didn't like lying, he was better at not talking at all but Beth didn't have that same social uphold.

"Why?"

"So Daddy Sty doesn't get hurt. We will make him lots of drawings and you get to cuddle with him all the time. Daddy Sty will be home with us and we will take good care of him while the baby is growing bigger. I guess we'll have to bake him lots of cookies."

"Okay."

"One day she'll totally get me for the first try, I swear!" Stiles whispered to Jordan and his dad, who chuckled. Then the Spark picked up his chopsticks and began devouring his food, or rather inhaling it in Jordan's opinion. Clearly, Stiles was hungrier than he thought and proved Derek's point that they needed this much food with a pregnant Spark amidst them.

"It'll be fun, princess," Stiles reassured her, although the grownups knew that it wasn't going to be easy to keep the always restless and on the move Spark confined to the building for that long. Even with Derek's plans of keeping him busy.

"So, are we going with the training story then?" the Sheriff asked to get back to the previous topic before the Beth intermission.

"I guess that's our best option. Unless we tell them I won the lottery and went on a trip around the world," Stiles shrugged.

"You're married to a millionaire," Jordan pointed out with a snort. Not that people realized Derek had that much money. They knew he had an expensive car but he was living in a rundown building and it wasn't like the Hale was a big spender.

Derek was giving Beth a bite of his chicken noodles as he nodded. "Most don't know that but the training is the most believable. Some extra schooling, people do that all the time."

"Of course it'll work. Not everybody even know the two of you got married. I still get questions when they see the wedding photo on my desk," Noah pointed out. The town was curious but they were so used to odd happenings that they had started to look the other way and didn't keep as much attention to their surroundings as they thought they did. "Besides, even if you'd be able to hide the pregnancy, you're getting pregnancy brain and that's dangerous on the job."

"What's that?" The hellhound wasn't that familiar with pregnancies.

"Forgetfulness. Mostly about the most generic of daily happenings, like forgetting shoes, putting on two different shoes, losing everything, doing something and then not remembering what they were doing." Derek was like the pregnancy guru.

"Yeah... I did some of that already a couple of times. Plus not being able to take Adderall for my ADHD will probably make things worse. So 'house arrest' and supervision towards the end is going to be the best option for me. Or if not the best then the wisest," he sent a both grateful and worried look at his mate.

"Why can't you take your meds?" Jordan asked, not familiar with the side effects of Adderall during pregnancy.

"It's not 100% proven, but it might increase the risk of premature delivery – which is already an option knowing the Hale track record on being born too soon and there's a high chance that the baby has some werewolf in it. And then there's the risk of low birth weight, agitation, laziness and poor feeding. So yeah, not risking any of that. I've been off my meds ever since it turned out that I have a bun in the oven."

"And that you have an oven in the first place," Noah deadpanned.

"What about feeding? I mean... are you going to... erm..." Jordan motioned to his chest, making Derek blink at the suggestion.

"Yes, Stiles is going to lactate and breast feed."

"Really?!" The deputy's voice was a little higher from his surprise, the young man hadn't learned the sarcasm Derek could utter with this deadpan voice.

"No."

Noah chuckled while Stiles was still eating, and Derek did grab the chance to eat some more as well, because it was Thai food and he loved that.

"There's werewolf in the baby, so it'll be fine with bottle feeds. It’s what I gave Beth too." There hadn't been a mom around to feed Beth, Derek had been on his own in DC with Lydia moving all the way back to Beacon Hills at the time. And Beth, once she had gotten a little older and stronger, had been a chubby baby. Just small for her age still.

While stuffing his face, Stiles found Jordan's reactions utterly entertaining and he might have snorted into his food from Derek's joke. It was a good one and he told his mate that with a quick look before most of his attention was back on devouring the last of his food before putting some more on his plate. It was very, very good.

"I think even for me breast feeding would be something I'd freak out about. It's enough to digest that Derek actually managed to knock me up. But at least he was man enough to marry me first," he grinned, the Sheriff grunting in agreement.

"I still have my guns and wolfsbane bullets if he hurts you..." Noah fixed his sharp gaze with Derek's. That warning in it will probably never fade. But there was also a shadow of a little amused smile playing in the corner of his eye.

"Oh no, I'm not going to claim sole responsibility for getting you pregnant." At least Derek was more at ease with being threatened like that without blanching. The need to impress the father-in-law was fading. The man was respected, that much was obvious but it was more like how their friendship was before he got involved with Stiles. "Your magic got us here too."

It wasn't like werewolf sperm could have made Stiles grow all the organs needed to carry a child, that was what the magic had done. Mostly because the both of them had such a strong baby wish that their intent had resulted in male pregnancy.

"Okay, fine, I might have had a part in it too," Stiles rolled his eyes with a smile then dug into his second plate. "So it is settled then. I'll 'officially' go to some police training," he added with his mouth full, slipping in some appreciating little sounds.

"Alright," Noah nodded. "I'll take care of the paperwork here. From when should we put you on unpaid leave?"

Stiles looked a bit puzzled, not that sure. "Well, Derek said that now that the baby bump made its grand appearance, in one month I'll be heavily showing, so..." he looked at his mate for help.

"Probably. I'm not the best expert on werewolf pregnancies but Stiles is skinny so it'll show way more." Derek was careful, Stiles was already spooked with how quick it was going, imagine if he heard that it was mostly likely only a three more months to go. Instant panic attack material. Hopefully his look towards Noah said as much.

"Why do you look so constipated? Something wrong with the food?"

Guess Derek's look of ‘Abort topic’ was also his constipation look to Noah? "I'm a werewolf, I don't get food poisoning."

"Unless the food is poisoned with wolfsbane," Jordan piped up and Derek rolled his eyes. Well, the topic was changed but it didn't make for the best conversation either. "I'm not poisoned, my stomach is fine, the food is fine."

"Then why did you give me that face, son?"

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes again with a little smile. He saw right through Derek's attempt not to freak him out with the topic. "He's trying to change the topic about the baby growing fast. I freaked out before about that and the fast-paced changes in our lives," Stiles illuminated the situation for the other two adults while he kept one eye on Beth who, now that she finished eating, was exploring his grandpa's office. "That was his warning look for you," Stiles added, putting a hand on Derek's thigh and squeezing it lightly. "He's a sweetheart like that," he smiled at his mate grateful. "Don't worry, I won't freak out now. But thanks."

"Just how fast are we talking about here?" Noah had heard a few bits and pieces yes, and that ever since he was told, time seemed to go too fast.

"About six to seven months in total," Derek answered since Stiles was okay with it after his failed attempt at changing the topic. “And it'll be fine." He was quick to add in case the sheriff would have the same kind of reaction as Stiles had. It was going to be fine, they could do this and it was better for the Spark too to not be holed up inside for so long.

"Wow..." That was Noah who reached up to rub his forehead from the news. "That is fast indeed. And you sure it's going to be fine? That my grandbaby will be developed and healthy enough? And that Stiles won't be in life-threatening danger?" he fired off his questions on a deceivingly calm voice, but the worry was clear in his eyes.

"These were my first questions too," Stiles said as he put down his empty plate and chopsticks and leaned back against Derek's side, one hand back on his husband's knee, the other stroking the baby bump. Their little one felt happy again, probably from the good food. "It's gonna be fine, dad. I know asking you as a parent not to worry would be futile because now I know that a parent always worries about their kid," he smiled, glimpsing at Beth then his own stomach. "But it'll be fine. Actually, we're going to meet Melissa at the hospital where she'll help Dr. Geyer, Liam's dad, do a checkup and ultrasound. He knows about the supernatural now. Anyways..." his smile grew a bit. "Earlier today the little one bonded with Derek, with its alpha for the first time. So that means everything's okay inside so far. And we both feel like it's going to be a boy."

"At six months it will be developed enough, since only a cub with werewolf blood can bond with its alpha. The risk is early birth as Stiles said. I was way too early Deaton said and Beth was born at five months. That's why Melissa will keep a close eye on it all along with Deaton and Dr. Geyer," Derek explained to try and ease some of the worry of the dad.

"I did notice you avoided saying if it's dangerous for Stiles," Noah pointed out, of course glad with a grandson, but he'd also be very happy with another granddaughter. As long as everybody was going to be healthy.

"If there's danger, he can use his magic to borrow my healing. I can't promise there won't be danger but it's not going to be permanent."

Noah didn't like the uncertain odds, but he had to admit to himself that any kind of childbirth was never without its dangers. He remembered the day clearly when Claudia went into labor with Stiles. How terrified he was that something was going to go wrong. It didn't and luckily it wasn't a long or difficult labor. It was quite strange looking at his son right now, doing the impossible feat of growing a baby in his belly and soon going to bring it into this world. Noah had to believe everything was going to go well. With that in mind, he nodded to the couple then looked down at Beth, curious how that was going to go, because she had sauntered close to her two daddies at the serious talk, putting her hand on the small bump like Stiles kept doing.

"I get little brother?" she asked.

"We think so, princess. We aren't sure yet, but it feels like that," Stiles nodded, letting her little hand rest on the baby bump. "This evening your daddy and I will go see Aunt Melissa at the hospital to see if they can tell us for sure," he smiled at her. That's why they were going to drop Beth off at Noah in a few hours once his shift had ended.

"But I wanted a sister," the little girl pouted as she took a step back and crawled into Derek's lap, as if it was Stiles' fault for daring to have a boy which she hadn't asked for. In her head boys wouldn't be playing with dolls with her and wouldn't be as fun. Derek suspected it was also because she was already surrounded by boys.

"A little brother will be just as fun. You can still play with him when he's a little older. Some boys like dolls and playing dress up, too. We'll all run in the woods and play hide and seek." Derek attempted to make it sound fun, they had explained to her already that a baby wouldn't be able to play yet and he knew once the baby was there, Beth was going to love him. She was getting used to the idea of having to share them, of all the changes.

"No! I don't want a brother! Take it back!" Apparently their little toddler was capable of throwing tantrums after all as she hid against Derek and clung to him so tightly he felt her nails dig into his skin. Next were tears, lots and lots of tears.

"I'm sorry, princess..." That's all the chocked up Spark could say, feeling hurt and helpless from her rejection. It wasn't like it was his fault that it was probably going to be a boy, but it felt like he screwed up somehow because their daughter was disappointed with him and he couldn't give her what she wanted.

Fighting with his own tears because he was too sensitive nowadays, he handed a tissue to Derek to wipe her face, not wanting to make things worse with touching her or talking her down. It didn't mean that seeing her like this wasn't breaking his heart.

"No, you don't have to apologize, Stiles. This baby is pack and we'll love it no matter if it's a boy or a girl. Just as we love our cub even when she's mad at us. Now go hug Daddy Sty and say you're sorry."

"No!" With more crying, Beth tore herself away from even Derek to flop onto the floor and have a tantrum right there, it was the age. And the nightmares. But it wasn't something the alpha tolerated. Picking her up, he took her to Stiles' office where she could be alone to calm down.

"You're going to stay in here until you're ready to be sorry. When you are, you can come join us again. You'll say sorry to Daddy Sty for being mean to him. You can be angry with us for having a baby brother but you can't be mean to us." He left her in the small office, joining the other men with a sigh as he placed a hand on the baby bump. "She'll come around."

"He's right," Noah chimed in with a reassuring smile and soft tone. "You sometimes had thrown such fits too, but forgot all about it by the time the next day came around."

"I hope so. I don't want her to dislike her sibling only because it might be a boy instead of a girl," he sighed, wiping at his eyes and trying not to lose it like his hormones dictated. Instead he nuzzled back against Derek's warm side for comfort from his alpha and placed a hand on the big one over the baby bump. Well, despite not starting to cry, his mood and excitement was indeed dampened.

"She loves you, and she'll love her little brother too. She's turning four and there's big changes so she's acting out." Four probably. It was complicated for all of them, so it was understandable a little kid like her was confused too. "Don't take it personally," Derek kissed his cheek, trying to be comforting.

It wasn't easy for Stiles to be the dad to a traumatized kid, and though the human knew that when they started their relationship, they all probably had underestimated how much it could also hurt Stiles sometimes. It was admirable how Stiles had been handling it all, even in moments like these.

Sighing, Stiles nodded after the peck on his cheek. "I'll try," he promised, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. It was already an eventful day and the complication with Beth and the big amount of food he just consumed made him tired. Maybe he could put a nap in somewhere before they have to go to the hospital for the checkup.

It wasn't long after that that Beth appeared again, her little face tear-streaked and her eyes puffy from crying. "I sorry, Daddy Sty!" The crying began again as she ran to her other daddy and hugged him. It seemed Stiles wasn't the only one needing a nap. It was bedtime for the little drama queen too.

"How about you all go to my place? I'll make sure I'm home in time. She can sleep over because it looks like you all could use some good sleep," Noah offered it but Derek knew Beth would be upset if they did that, she needed him close by with her nightmares.

"I can go get Fenrir after dropping you off and then we can stay at the house, if that's okay?" Derek’s glance was to Stiles and Noah both. It would be nice to have some extra help now that the nights were long and interrupted. One night should be good.

Stiles hugged Beth tight and caressed her back, rocking her lightly. "It's okay, princess. I love you," he reassured her while holding her then looked at Derek. "Yeah, we could have a sleepover at the Stilinski house," he nodded. It wasn't a bad idea. Not just because of the nightmares their daughter started having again, but because it was closer to the hospital and thus to the checkup too.

"Alright. Let's do that. We already had dinner, but if necessary, we can order in," Noah said, looking pointedly at his son, knowing how he tended to always munch on something nowadays. "You both also need a nap," he pointed at Stiles and Beth.

"You can go with them Sheriff, I can handle things here," Jordan offered.

"Alright, call me if you need me." Noah was grateful for the offer and the plan was for him to step back more anyways since he was getting to the age where he was considering retirement. "Derek, how about you get your dogs and go do whatever it is you do and I'll take the two sleepyheads to bed:"

"Yeah, okay." The werewolf leaned to the two, kissing Stiles and then Beth. "I'm going to feed the pets at home and walk Fenrir and Monster. Daddy Sty will be with you."

The child nodded sleepily as she hugged Stiles tightly and wasn't planning on letting go. That was a relief to Derek who knew it was important that she wouldn't be clingy with just him. And he had plenty of time to do what he had to, plenty of time for Stiles to get what he'd call a powernap.

***

After a nice nap at the Stilinski home, holding Beth all along, Derek and Stiles got ready to drive to the hospital. Stiles was a bit nervous, but it was more like excitement about seeing how much their baby has grown since the last ultra sound examination. And also he was really, really curious if they felt the baby's sex right.

Biting his lip and wringing his fingers, Stiles was sitting on the examination table in a room where Melissa ushered them in. They were waiting for Dr. Geyer and her to get back to do the exam.

"If it's a boy, I think I have a name idea. It's been on my mind for days. But I'll tell you only if we're right about the sex," he said to Derek.

"We're going to have a name discussion anyways," Derek shot back amused. He remembered when he had one with Lydia. That had been endless because she had liked all the modern popular names and he didn't so they couldn't seem to pick a name they both liked. Names were important, it was a big decision to give a child a name it was going to be stuck with.

"Alright, let's see what we have here. Melissa has gotten me up to speed and from what I understand this is a magical conception with a possible lycan baby, yes?" Dr. Geyer was already gloved up as he entered while Melissa immediately went to ready the ultrasound. "Magical obviously with a male pregnancy. So the plan is to see how healthy the baby is and how far along you are. Liam wasn't born as werewolf so I don't know what to expect."

"Neither do we," Derek assured.

"That... isn't very helpful. Okay Stiles, can you lay back? Let's see first and then talk about where to go from here."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek then sighed and nodded, lying down and pulling his shirt up and the waist of his jeans down. It revealed the cute baby bump they both adored so much with Derek, it was kinda sickeningly sweet.

"Whatever happens, we'll figure it out, boys," Melissa chimed in, stroking Stiles' shoulder reassuringly, for which she got a grateful look from the younger man.

"This will be a bit cold, I'm sorry," Dr. Geyer said as he took the tube of gel from Melissa and poured a nice amount on the baby bump.

"Geez... you could have warmed that, Doc!" Stiles groaned disapprovingly, goosebumps breaking out on his pale skin.

"We're kinda in a hurry and doing this in secret, so that's what we can work with," the doctor smiled and switched on the machine next to him, making some adjustments on it. "Alright, here we go..." he murmured and pressed the sensor against the bare skin, smearing the gel all over as he took a thorough sweep, eyes on the monitor. "Interesting..."

"What?" Stiles asked with a small frown while trying to get used to the strange feeling on his stomach. "Tell me, Doc, that it doesn't have a tail or two heads!"

"Werewolves don't have two heads, Stiles," Derek deadpanned as he looked at the screen which he could see from his vantage point. A frown crossed his features because it kind of looked like they were having an alien. Not that it was telling him much to look at the screen, it all still looked strange. The fast heartbeat of the baby filled the room, making him smile, because it was a comforting sound for the alpha.

"No two heads, but the baby is more developed than it should be, considering the date of conceiving. I'd say you're five months along. Have you felt it moving yet? And don't be alarmed when your tummy is starting to extent more suddenly. With your built it's surprising it hasn't much yet, although the baby is a little bit small."

Sure, Stiles was a bit worried and maybe a bit uncomfortable, so he welcomed Derek's touch, his own fingers squeezing the bigger hand. Hearing their baby's fast heart beats was still mind-blowing, but not as much as what Dr. Geyer said about how far it seemed to be.

"Are you kidding? Five months? That's... Wow. Logic flies out the window, but I shouldn't be surprised anymore when it comes to magic..." he shook his head. "We're already preparing for the quick growth. I won't leave the loft once my bump will be too visible to avoid having to explain things in town and probably gross out a lot of people..." Stiles murmured.

It became clear to him recently that with this decision he wasn't going to be able to experience walking around with a big tummy on Derek's side and many more pregnancy kind of things women can do in public. It made him feel a bit sad, but he knew it was for the best.

"The official story will be that I have to go away for a couple of months long police training. Being locked up for so long will probably drive me crazy, especially since I'm off my ADHD meds, so poor Derek..." he grinned up at his mate. "He's already taking it like a champ, though.

"You're only impossible 23 hours of the day," Derek reassured Stiles with a teasing grin, which earned him a snort. It wasn't even the hyper-activeness that got to him. To him the human was already way busier than anybody he had ever known so it didn't change much. It was more the way he was easily distracted, forgot everything and was hormonal to the point Derek rarely knew how to predict how his husband would react to anything.

The doctor nodded and wasn't too worried when he glanced to Stiles' weight gain since last check, all seemed to be okay but... "I'd like to monitor every two weeks. With human babies growth size is important."

Derek shook his head as he moved back over to Stiles, taking his hand to soothe him. "The baby's part werewolf if not full werewolf, it already bonded with me. It can handle more than human babies. But our daughter was premature and so was I."

"So still good reasons to monitor this closely. Look, from what I can see, it's no reason to worry, but better be safe than sorry. Heartbeat's healthy, ten fingers and ten toes, no weird extremities. Do you guys want to know the gender?"

“Yes, we wanna know if we are right about the gender!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well, the baby definitely has a tail, but not in the back." The way doctor Geyer said it made it sound like it was serious but there was distinct laughter in his voice. It took a second for the expecting parents to catch up on the meaning.

"We're having a boy."

"You're having a boy! Congratulations!" Melissa clapped her hands, being the proud grandmother even before the baby was born. "See, I know all about boys, I will be the perfect babysitter."

Everything that Stiles wanted to say flew out of his mind and he choked up a little, just staring at Melissa for a moment then his wide eyes went back to the screen to look at their baby.

_Their son._

"That's our son," he squeezed Derek's hand as he felt himself get emotional and had to blink away a few teardrops to be able to see the monitor clearly. "We're having a son! We were right, Derek. We sensed it!" he whispered hoarsely. "We're having a son..."

It seemed that one sentence got stuck in Stiles' overwhelmed mind and he placed his free hand on the side of his tummy where there was no gel. He wanted to rub the bump like he usually did, but couldn't yet.

But that didn't stop him from smiling bright and letting a few more tears loose. His happy emotions probably flooded Derek too through their bonds, but he didn't care, because he was looking at their little boy!

Of course a girl would have been welcomed too. Derek had been counting on one when he realized Stiles was pregnant since girls ran in his family. But secretly the idea of having a Mini Stiles running around had been on his mind a lot. It seemed like it would be a perfect present on top of what they were already sharing. And here they were, they were going to have a son together!

His mate's happy emotions flooded him as much as it did their child so at least he was going to feel very welcomed. He was no doubt going to move a lot once he made himself known, and make Stiles pop a big belly within weeks if they were already close to five months.

Leaning in, Derek kissed his happy husband with a soft smile. "Yeah, I knew it was a ‘he’, no doubt in my mind. A mini you."

Stiles chuckled at that with a nod. "Yeah... I just hope he inherits a little bit of grump too," he squeezed Derek's hand again then sighed. "Oh, to answer your previous question, Dr. Geyer, on which I totally zoned out, no, our son haven't moved yet, but I think he will soon," he beamed at the doctor and Melissa. They owed her a dinner or something nice. Not just for arranging this, but for wanting to be their son's "grandma" too.

"That's probably correct with the rapid way this one is growing," the doctor nodded too while taking a few pictures of the baby to print out and give to the boys. "But because of that exact reason, I'd insist we do the regular checkups. Just to make sure all is well."

"But..." Stiles started.

"I know that your situation is complicated and that you'll stay at home once you start showing more," Dr. Geyer held his hand up to stop Stiles. "Which, by the way, is probably better because of the strain the fast grow can put on your body."

"Cooking babies is no easy thing to do," Melissa chimed in with a warm smile as she began cleaning up Stiles' belly. "Maybe you two could set up an examination kind of room for the checkups, so you won't have to leave the building and draw attention," she suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Stiles blinked. "I'll probably have to give birth there too at some point..."

"Yes. We'll help you with a list of things you should have for the examinations and the labor too," she reassured them, looking from Stiles to Derek.

Derek wasn't a fan of spending money just because he could, and it felt borderline over the top to purchase their own medical examination room. But... Deaton wasn't always available and he couldn't let Stiles give birth on the kitchen table. That was a little too rural without needing to go there. So he nodded, it would be good to have an extra room where the injured and those supernatural in need could be placed.

"I guess for the building to become pack oriented, it should have a room like that." Stiles was going to be the secret emissary, and they might have to look into employing somebody medical for emergencies. Might be worth it to ask around at other packs if they had somebody willing to work at the hospital and be available for supernatural emergencies. It would mean they wouldn't have to sneak into the hospital anymore.

"So everything is looking healthy?" Derek had to ask to make sure.

"Yes, so far there's nothing that makes me want to admit Stiles. But I don't know if not having Stiles here for the C-section is smart. He's going to need blood, he's going to need a lot of specialized stitch work. He’s still human without supernatural healing." The doctor wasn't a fan of taking chances when it came down to the health of his patient.

"Stiles is going to borrow my healing, we're not going to be taking any kind of risks."

"Borrow your hea-... He'll have full werewolf healing doing the surgery?"

There was a nod from the Hale. "He will have full werewolf healing. Through magic we'll share his injuries and my healing will make sure there aren't any complications. Once you'll remove the placenta and stitch him up, we'll do the rest."

Derek hadn't liked the idea of Stiles suffering so much to get the baby out, especially since it wasn't natural to him. Nor did he want to take the chance of complications because if something were to happen to Stiles, it would also affect Derek and the baby would be an orphan. Nope, that wasn't going to happen so yeah, magical healing. No complications with them, not happening.

"That's right," Stiles said once his tummy was clean and he could sit up, rubbing his belly with both hands like he wanted to do the second they had learned they were going to have a son.

The baby felt happy and was healthy and that's all that mattered.

"So we don't just have a magical baby, but expect a magical healing too," he grinned, starting to find himself again as he felt calmer now that they knew everything was alright with their baby.

"That's a relief. Male pregnancies are very rare in humans and tend to have more complications," Dr. Geyer nodded as he scribbled down some notes on a chart. "You know my contacts. In case something comes up or feels wrong, call me any time. Melissa will help work out a schedule for our regular checkups. And will also send you the video of the ultra sound from today. So, if there are no other questions, I think we're done here," he looked at the men with a questioning look.

"I'm good for now. Thanks, Doc. For putting our mind at ease too," Stiles smiled gratefully at the man, who just nodded in response.

"Thanks," Derek shook the doctor's hand and watched amused as Melissa hugged Stiles tightly, putting her small hands on the bump. Yeah, it was starting to look more extended, so hopefully soon it would be a big round belly.

***

The alpha waited for his mate to join him, putting his own hand on the bump to make contact with the little one in there. "A boy. I'm thinking we're going to get some junk food and discuss names on the couch." Tomorrow they'd get the nursery shopping in.

"Junk food on the Stilinski couch sounds just right," Stiles beamed at Derek after they said their goodbyes to the doctor and Melissa and sneaked out of the hospital.

He could keep his tongue only until they were buckling up in the Camaro. "Okay, I can't hold it back anymore. So since now it's sure we're having a boy, I wanted to tell you the name that's been bugging me for days now. I like it a lot and somehow feels right to me, so please just don't outright refuse it, okay?" he fiddled with the seat belt to put it comfortably around his bump.

"Casey. I'd like to call him Casey Hale-Stilinski. It has a nice ring to it too, right?" he looked at Derek, biting his bottom lip.

The older man wasn't the easiest to agree with things such as names, which Stiles knew all too well, they were both very stubborn. So yeah, he had been prepared for long evenings of them writing down names, using veto rights, picking names out of jars they had written down. Pretty much every technique expecting parents would use, along with name books, arguments about names... the whole spiel.

Putting the key into the ignition, he thought about it, tilting his head to let the name roll of his tongue in his mind.

"We have a problem," Derek started as he looked over at Stiles, not turning the key just yet. "Because I like it." No arguments about names, no long days. Could it really be so simple? The Hales born into the family had always been given distinct names and the origin of Casey actually fit in well with that tradition. "Vigilant or watchful. So he sounds like a fighter."

For a split second Stiles thought Derek would hate it and refuse it in the end, so he started bracing himself for the disappointment and for a fight, but... There was no need for that, it seemed. Which was kinda a shock in itself, because Stiles was used to their constant bickering thanks to their stubbornness. But this was apparently one of the rare occasions when they agreed on something right away.

"What?! I mean... _wow_! I'm happy you love it and yes, the name means those things and he IS a fighter. He already beat all odds with his mere existence," he stroked his belly and even smiled down on it. "Our little fighter..." he cooed then blinked at Derek. "Are you sure you like it? That we don't have to fight about names?"

"I know, I'm shocked too."

They could bicker for an hour about what movie to watch or even laundry, so them agreeing about something that was supposed to be one of the hardest things during a pregnancy was unexpected. "I mean, I can pretend to hate it so we can suggest the most horrible names. I was expecting something like Harry from you." Which would have been a big no after a second of thought because yeah, no. Not happening. "I pretended I could talk to Beth in the belly so I could make sure Elizabeth was picked. I was ready for more underhanded techniques like that." And it was fortunately not needed. Big surprise.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" Stiles gaped as they got on the road to the Stilinski house for the promised sleepover. Beth was probably already in bed since it was past her bed time, but Stiles was sure his dad was waiting for them eagerly to learn about the news of his next grandbaby. This time biological too, so Stiles knew he was really excited, even if Noah tried not to show it. And not that he'd love this baby more than Beth. Just like Stiles, the sheriff loved the little girl as his own.

"And Lydia fell for it? What were the other name options for Beth? And Harry? No, I'd have suggested Severus! Or Lupin, because of the possible werewolf thing. Sirius could've been an option too, because of the whole animagi thing too."

Derek didn't go to the road for the house yet, no, he had promised junk food and that wasn't going to get there by itself. "Lydia fell for it, because she had those modern names weird influencers used and that wasn't happening." Weird names just as Stiles was suggesting now, because sure, every boy wanted to be named Lupin and let every hunter in town know what he was.

"Sure, let's name a kid Severus, so he'll be nicknamed Severe Severus or Severed Severus or Why So Sirius." See, Derek was a name they couldn't do much with, it was not that entertaining a name to tease with.

"I was obviously joking, but your point is good. I think if someone knows what a pain in the ass a name can be then it's me. You didn't seriously think that I'd subject our kids to teasing and possible bullying because of their name, right?" Stiles raised a brow half-seriously. "He'll be a geek and weirdo on his own if he wants to. Us as parents shouldn't add to that. Well, we kinda will anyways since he'll have two dads and one is a bad boy ex-criminal and the other a weird spazz of a man, who's also the Sheriff's son. So yeah... Poor kid!" he chuckled softly and caressed his stomach again.

"Your name is impossible to pronounce for a lot of people, but not a bad one." Honestly, Derek would be using it way more if he'd be allowed to but since his mate really didn't like his, he refrained from it.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at the mention of his own name and that it wasn't a bad one. He really didn't like it, but he knew Derek kinda did. They had a few arguments about it in the past.

"Exonerated for most of my crimes." And the rest remained because they were impossible to get undone without outing the supernatural world so yeah, that was something he got used to. As well as the fact that Derek would always be an immediate suspect for crimes in the town since not many had criminal records around here. "But yeah, he's going to be a weirdo."

The Hale realized he had no idea what place he was supposed to be driving to. "What junk food are you in the mood for? I'm thinking Dunkin Donuts."

"Right and right... Aaaand, some donuts sounds awesome. And just to make sure, stop by at McDonald's too for some curly fries. Oh and their strawberry ice-cream so I can dunk the fries in it! I could eat some onion rings too..." he mused.

Had Stiles not been pregnant, Derek would have gone to McDonalds only since he was fine with whatever but he knew the other would want donuts at some point now that the suggestion had been made. "I heard they have bacon donuts. Sounds like something you'd eat."

He headed to that one first, because donuts weren't going to get cold and he got them a big box of the Christmas variety, which was ridiculous since it wasn't even December yet. And of course the caramel Frappuccino for himself because he didn't like sweet or anything.... There was a shifty look thrown to Stiles when he had grinned widely. Some things weren't talked about, such as Derek's love for everything sweet.

On the way to McDonalds the order got bigger and bigger the closer they got, including a fish burger for Noah and enough fries to feed a small army. The backseat was filled with steaming bags of hot food, of course Stiles already digging into curly fries and feeding Derek, without him asking to be fed.

"You're sharing food now? What did you do?"

"I won a non-existent argument and celebrating that we're having a boy, just like we sensed. Is there a need for more reasons to be willing to share my food? Treasure it, babe, because it's a very, very rare and special occasion. Oh and feel special about it too if you're at it," Stiles giggled and stuffed Derek's mouth with more fries before stealing a greasy kiss when they were already waiting at a red light.

"I'm just so happy," he admitted from behind a huge amount of fries. Which he was eating _in_ the Camaro. Again. He _was_ privileged for sure!

"Me too, I'm...-!!" Derek’s mouth got stuffed with fries again, because of course Stiles was still a little shit, even when he was that happy. "Very happy. Okay, that's enough, I feel very special but I might start biting fingers."

It was a tease, of course, since his grin never let up. "Remember this feeling because you'll grow big quickly. Finally." As if they both didn't know how eager Derek was to get his hands on a very round mate like the alpha he was sometimes.

"Hm... maybe I wouldn't mind some finger biting and sucking..." Stiles thought about it for a second then licked his lips. "Maybe I should save half of the ice-cream to have something white and sticky to lick off of you too..." he teased further. "Just to remember this feeling and use my limited time when I won't be a Buddha and too tired for sex with my sexy man," he winked and for emphasis dunked a couple of fries into the ice-cream just to pop them in his mouth and then suck his fingers clean, never looking away from Derek – just when the light turned to green and his husband had to focus on driving them safely.

"You being a Buddha is part of the fun," Derek bit out with a hoarse voice. This wasn't fair with how the other was eating teasingly and mentioning how round he was going to be. It was a double tease the wolf wasn't ready for. His body was.

With a frustrated eye-roll he got them to the Stilinski house to share some junk food with the father-in-law. At least that was enough to calm his horny body down. For a little while.


	5. Part 5 - Movement

**Part 5 - Movement**

Stiles' sleep was restless, because he saw flashes of the Nemeton in his dreams, and also probably because he snacked a bit right before bed. So no wonder he slipped in and out of sleep for a couple of hours by then. For a change, Derek was actually sleeping on his side of the bed. He had developed the annoying habit of trying to stay awake to guard his mate and their daughter and unborn son. Which was a stupid idea in Stiles' opinion, even if he understood Derek's reasons. After all, how can a tired and sleep-deprived alpha do that? Sure, werewolf bodies can endure a lot more, but still...

This time Stiles woke up with a little start, feeling something different and strange. It wasn't a nightmare, but his mind struggled to catch up with what was happening, so Stiles stayed still and waited, trying to figure out what woke him up in the first place.

A few seconds passed by then he felt it again and his eyes widened in the dark room, which was illuminated only by the light of the nearly full moon.

"Derek... Derek, wake up!" he reached out with one hand to grab his mate's arm, the other pulling up the black T-shirt he 'stole' from his mate. "The baby..." Stiles gasped, putting his free hand on his now obvious bump.

Of course the alpha was awake instantly after the first calling of his name, eyes snapping open startled and the rest of him going in action mode right away. "What? What's wrong?" Sitting up quickly, Derek blinked away the sleep, his mind not fully there even though his hands went to the belly the size of a beer gut belonging to a heavy drinker. He assumed something was wrong with the cub since Stiles was wide-eyed and had shaken him awake in the middle of the night.

He had kept complaining about Derek not getting enough sleep due to the nesting and over-protectiveness. So this was strange behavior for sure. All that added up to of course baby distress in his sleepy mind. Standing up quickly, he grabbed for his pants, sticking one leg in already.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to Deaton right away and call Melissa on the way. It'll be okay."

"No, sorry..." Stiles protested, realizing that how he woke his mate might have been misleading. "Get your ass back in here and feel it. Casey is... he's finally _moving_!" he rasped now with both hands on his belly, staring down at it with awe.

They've been a bit worried that although the pregnancy was going faster than with a normal human one, their son haven't moved yet. They tried to joke it away with saying he is lazy and a late-bloomer. But now he was finally moving for the first time.

"It feels sooo weird..." Stiles said with still wide eyes, focusing on the feeling and their son. "How does he feel to you?"

_Oh!_

Derek stopped getting dressed and quickly shook his leg to get the pants off so he could dash back into the bed. His hands finally touched the baby bump because he was afraid if he waited too long, he might miss it. Beneath the palms of his hands he felt a strange stirring. Kind of like shaking a heavy egg and feeling the yoke shift.

"Like there's something inside of you moving," he deadpanned.

"Ha-ha, very clever!" Stiles rolled his eyes, the shock slowly fading and giving way for more amazement as he moved a hand to the side enough to let Derek feel it.

"I meant how does he feel like to you mood-wise?" he rephrased his question. "Oh..." That surprised reaction was caused because it seemed that the movements became a bit more livid after a few moments of Derek touching him. Was Casey recognizing the closeness of his alpha? Or he was just getting a hang of this whole moving thing?

"It feels like he's taking after his Daddy Stiles with his hyper moves." The mood was fine? The baby was wide awake and moving a lot now that he figured out he could, reacting to the energy of his alpha. With a soft smile, Derek felt Casey do a whole shimmy wiggle thing, which no doubt had to feel strange to Stiles.

"Wow, I even felt that. Is he kicking?"

The saucer-like big eyes were back from what their son just did inside. "Wow. This will take some time to get used to. And yeah, I think he is kicking too," Stiles smiled. "I'll have to prepare myself for our little rascal kicking my different organs once he gets bigger. Not really looking forward to that, but it's good to know that he is alive in there and I'm not carrying a stone or something," Stiles chuckled as they kept their hands on his visibly moving bump. "This is amazing. Nearly magical," he concluded, looking up into Derek's eyes with love and being moved.

"He was just snug and comfortable and didn't feel like moving. No stone, or alien," Derek assured his mate with the same soft smile on his face that was reserved for their kids. Now that the baby had discovered moving, Stiles no doubt was going to wish for the quiet baby, especially once it got bigger and had more strength and less room.

"Wait until he's bigger and he keeps pressing against your bladder." Chances were, their son was enough of an asshole to kick the bladder to be a little shit.

"I'm sure he's going to be a little shit like that and make me have to go to pee in every half an hour if I'm lucky," Stiles chuckled, kinda echoing Derek's thoughts. "I won't mind though, even if I might be complaining about it. I love feeling him alive and literally kicking inside. Especially when he's happy. Even if it feels strange," he reassured Derek.

"I can't wait to hold him in my arms, though. I'm so curious about how he'll be. To what kind of a kid then man he'll be. If we can raise him right. I mean I'm sure we'll raise him right. But you know... what kind of a young man he'll turn out to be."

"He'll be stubborn," Derek started as he moved to pull Stiles with him to stretch out in bed again, his arms wrapped around his mate. "He'll be incredibly smart." The alpha placed a kiss on the human's cheek. "He'll be without prejudice." Another kiss. "And he'll feel loved by us."

That was all they could do: keep him safe, keep him cared for, prepare him for the world as best as they could with their set of morals. They had their flaws, many of them, but Derek knew they weren't bad parents. Beth was the example of it.

"Aw, you really think so." It wasn't a question, it was what he felt from Derek and it melted the Spark's heart even more than how it already was from how Derek was reassuring him and caring for them.

Stiles kept one hand on his stomach and put the other one around Derek too, nuzzling even more into the warm embrace he found himself enveloped in.

Turning his head, he looked him in the eye, positively glowing from happiness. "You're the most amazing mate one can ever wish for. I hope you know that," he said to his wolf and pecked his lips.

"Hm." Derek still didn't know how to properly respond to that, because he figured Stiles was looking through pink-colored glasses. He wasn't used to being considered amazing, let alone the most amazing one could ever wish for. It made him unsure how he had deserved somebody like Stiles and that kind of unconditional love, like he wasn't worthy of it. But nonetheless he was that to his husband and that was all he could hope for. "You deserve it. You're the one carrying our child like it's nothing."

"Well, I know it's not nothing and you get payback with all the hormonal mood swings and late night food runs, but what good would freaking out about it do? Despite the uncomfortable parts, I have to admit that I quite like being pregnant with your... _our_ child," he blushed from his confession. "And I love how you care for us. What a good father you already are to this little one too," he looked up at Derek through his lashes and led one big hand back on his stomach.

Casey was still moving around, although less actively than before. He was probably getting tired or sleepy, but his movements could still be felt under their hands.

"I love you being pregnant with our child." Despite Derek’s initial reserve when he found out what they had done, because his concern had been with the human's health more than the impossible feat of male conception. His big hand couldn't fully splay over the bump anymore. It was getting big and the baby was tiring out. No wonder, all those first movements had to exhaust him.

Stiles beamed from that. Not that he didn't know well that Derek loved him pregnant and couldn't wait for him to get even bigger. The perv...

Yeah, there was no secret that Derek loved having the chance of getting his hands on a big Stiles, and he was determined to make the most if it. It wasn't that he loved Stiles less for being skinny, it was more that he liked having his hands full.

"Are we going to stick with Daddy Derek and Daddy Stiles?" Beth usually called him Daddy and Stiles Daddy Sty. Because she had been there before Stiles came into the picture. With this baby the roles were going to be slightly different. "Some gay couples settle for daddy and papa."

"I don't know, babe. I don't want to confuse Beth since she's used to calling us like that. Another change might be not that good for her. And I think it doesn't matter that much how our kids call us. They can decide once they are old enough. We can keep the Daddy and Daddy Sty and see if our son will want to use that or something else. Do I make sense?" he blinked at Derek, feeling the baby calming down.

Derek nodded to the suggestion. "If you're sure." Of course it was fine for him either way and it made sense to not add more changes for Beth. She was having a hard enough time at the moment with becoming a big sister and her recurring nightmares about Hell. "They can call us by our names and I'd be fine with it." So yeah, he agreed on letting them decide when they got older.

"I'm sure and I'm fine with whatever they decide to use too," Stiles smiled, happy that they agreed on this with Derek too. "I think our son went back to sleep. Which we should do too while we can. I have a feeling the little mister will keep me up enough nights with all the moving around from now on," he chuckled softly, stroking his bump and with that Derek's hand too then nuzzled into the crook of his neck with his face, inhaling the warmth and beloved scent that clung to Stiles' skin and mixed with his own constantly since their mating. And he loved that. He probably loved scenting the most because of knowing how that mixture always only got stronger on his skin.

_Their_ scent.

"Will our baby smell like the mixture of our scent too?"

"Only slightly. Like Beth. He'll mostly have that baby scent and that's pretty overwhelming at first." Derek loved that baby smell, which was hard to explain and seemed to cling to all babies in the first months of their lives. Apparently brand new people had a distinct new scent to them. "You'll love it."

Stinky diapers not as much, especially for very sensitive noses. Pulling Stiles as close as he could, he smiled in the darkness of the room because he could understand the excitement of their child moving for the first time. "Let's get some actual sleep, we won't be getting it much once he's born."

"I'm sure I'll love his scent," Stiles smiled into Derek's neck too. "Alright, Daddy Derek. It's time for us to stock up on sleep then," he giggled and wiggled a bit more into Derek's embrace, getting as comfortable as he could in the nice furnace-like warmth, which always made Stiles feel safe and protected.

And for a change, he fell asleep quite fast, probably because of all the excitement and the exhaustion it brought. Cooking a baby and feeling it move for the first time was no small thing, after all.

Derek slept for a change too and gave up on pretending that he wasn't tired. As soon as Stiles' breathing deepened and the baby had turned back into the “alien rock” he’s been for months, the werewolf gave into the tug of sleep as well. Stiles was tossing and turning all night, octopussing his way around him but he never let go, not once.


	6. Part 6 - Making Room

**Part 6 – Making Room**

"Keep your eyes closed." Derek was leading Stiles to the empty bedroom upstairs next to the one Beth had. They have been buying things for the nursery together. The paint had already been done so that was nothing new but Derek had worked over night to make it ready as a surprise for his mate. The younger man was starting to get uncomfortable due to his big belly so of course he was getting spoiled as much as possible.

Stiles didn't work anymore, he was on unpaid leave for the baby to hide that he was carrying one instead of their pretend surrogate. It made it challenging to surprise him but hopefully the alpha had managed to right now. Taking his hand, he pulled him into the nursery.

"Okay, now you can open them."

Stiles has been a bit grumpy lately. Partly because of not being able to leave the loft building anymore. And partly because of Casey growing fast in his tummy, making his back sometimes hurt and his ankles swell. He tried not to complain too much and lately found himself walking or resting in the roof garden and his work space in the greenhouse more and more. That gave Derek time to prepare his surprise without Stiles noticing much.

As he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped, one hand automatically going to his by then very much visible bump, the other taking Derek's hand.

"Oh my god, Derek! You did all this alone? It's... it's beautiful... perfect!" Stiles rasped out, his eyes soaking in the natural look of the furniture in the nursery. They both loved wood and simple, clean designs as well, so the white and dark-grey walls complemented the natural wood of the furniture and floor. "I'm in love with it!" he let Derek's hand go to go closer to the crib and touch everything, feeling moved.

There was a wooden changing table with the same color pillow as the wall, wooden shelves filled with diapers and other necessities for a changing table and an old antique dresser for the clothes, carefully fixed up without losing its old glory. A comfortable rocking chair with a pillow was waiting to be used in the corner where the rough stone wall offered a warmth to the room.

"It needs a few more decorations but I figured you'll tell me where to put those." Derek watched Stiles roam around with a soft smile. Of course he knew he'd like it. It was easy, since all Derek had to do was assemble the furniture and put it all together in the room.

"I love this so much!" Stiles smiled, his eyes welling up a bit as he got all emotional from Derek caring so much about their baby and him too. He walked to the rocking chair to sit in it, the pillow perfectly supporting his back, and he put up his legs on a small footstool. "You really thought of everything," he sighed wiping away a tear or two while his other hand rubbed his decent sized belly. "Thank you."

Stiles crying was a normal sight these days, the overflow of hormones not meant for a male body, too much to handle. The human would cry about the smallest of things. It could be about an empty jar of peanut butter or a line in a book. There was no way to avoid it, although they all tried in the beginning but even walking on eggshells wasn't working so it was best to ignore it happening.

"Feeding a baby works best in a comfortable chair and the rocking puts them to sleep." Derek had been alone when Beth was born so he knew what was needed for a baby and he knew how to handle one. She was fully potty trained and didn't need diapers anymore so perfect timing to add a new diaper user. "And you're welcome."

"The rocking is putting me to sleep too," Stiles chuckled, eyes half-open. Yeah, besides the rapid mood-shifts, lately he's been napping more often too since Casey could get active in the strangest hours, keeping Stiles up for a while. "Only a warm blanket is missing," he added with a small smile, rocking himself while rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"If you want to take a nap, you should take the couch or the bed. Sleeping in a chair will not be comfortable." Not for a pregnant human anyways. Derek had no problem sleeping in a chair or on the floor or table. He could sleep anywhere if he needed to, especially when in full shift.

Poor Stiles still had to hold out until the end of January, beginning of February before their son was going to be born. If they were going to get lucky and Casey'd take the time a werewolf cub needed. Reaching for the other, he pulled him up from the chair.

"Come on, let's get you settled downstairs before you fall asleep here."

Stiles made a protesting sound but let Derek pull him up nonetheless. "Only if you'll be my comfy warm pillow," he grumbled, following Derek downstairs half-blind, his eyelids feeling heavier by the minute. Even if he tried to stay awake for at least the time it took for him to climb down the treasonous spiral staircase.

"Sure, for as long as Beth will let me." It was worth a try for sure and Stiles was already half-asleep so chances were he'd sleep right through it.

Derek steered them both to the couch and let his mate get comfortable on it, draping a blanket over him. Beth was playing with her dolls on the floor while watching a Disney movie so they should be fine as they got comfortable.

Stiles didn't need more than a few seconds to nestle in, holding onto Derek like an octopus, his belly lightly pressing against his mate's under the blanket and then he was already fast asleep, dreaming of holding and feeding their son in the new nursery, a small smile playing on his lips even in his sleep.


	7. Part 7 - Restless Night

**Part 7 - Restless Night**

Stiles stirred awake again and sighed. This nearly drifting off to sleep then stirring awake right before that has been going on in the past two hours, making Stiles unable to rest and he worked himself up a bit over it, even if it was no one's fault.

Reaching behind him, he pulled Derek's arm around him under the cover so he could place the big hand on his bump. To the questioning grunt from his mate, Stiles huffed.

"Calm down your son, Derek. I can't sleep because he's been playing the football world cup in there for the past two hours..."

Barely awake, Derek tried to blink away the sleep fogging up his mind when he found himself jostled so his hand could be placed on the very extended belly. Their son has been growing in leaps. Although he had been alarmingly small and quiet at the beginning, he was making up for it now. Activity-wise at least, since he was still not the biggest but Derek wasn't worried about that. The Hales weren't the tallest of people and neither were the Stilinskis so it made sense that their combined genes weren't creating the biggest baby. Elizabeth was tiny, probably taking after her mom so yeah, no need to be alarmed about a small baby.

Although Casey was definitely Stiles' son with the way he was moving around so often and kicking up a storm. It was felt even under his hand where a foot connected from the inside.

"Stiles, soccer has a world cup, football has a bowl."

Of course the little culprit wasn't even calming down, nope. He was sensing his other daddy and so the baby moved some more and it wasn't like Derek could flash his eyes at him.

"I don't give a rat's ass about sports and their specifics right now, Derek..." Stiles grumbled and huffed from a stronger kick. Yeah, this part of his pregnancy wasn't that fun. Especially when Casey sometimes managed to kick or press against his bladder or other organs. And he was going to get even bigger in there.... God...

Of course, Stiles loved their son to bits, but he was grumpy now. Especially since the touch didn't bring the desired effect. "Try to channel your alpha energy through the bonds. That should calm him down. Maybe even get him to go to sleep," Stiles sighed, putting his own hands on his belly too.

If there was laughter happening, Derek was wisely doing it quietly because yeah, he was laughing from his mate being so grumpy. That was something that happened often, followed by how this was all the alpha's fault for putting a baby in barren lands. _Barren lands, Derek!_ It seemed right now it was one of those times.

"I can't put people to sleep magically. Unless I punch them." And no, he wasn't going to punch his baby so Stiles unfortunately was going to have to deal with a hyperactive werewolf. Of course the human was hyperactive himself due to the lack of medication since the beginning of the pregnancy so it was a great combination. "Just... shut up."

Derek felt the need to say that so he could concentrate on greeting their baby, letting his energy meet that of the tiny one in there. It created this warmth within the womb, almost similar to Derek picking up the baby and rocking him.

Stiles had to literally bite his own tongue not to say something not so kind to his mate, but somehow he managed to stay quiet and concentrate too. He immediately felt it when Derek's alpha energy started flowing through their bonds, somehow warming up his belly.

It was a strange feeling. But a good kind of strange. And obviously it affected not just their son, who (thank fuck!) started to finally calm down from that 'embrace' around him, but Stiles too. The tenseness started bleeding out first from his shoulders then back and afterwards from the rest of his body and he sighed with relief. It was as if his body submitted to Derek's 'will' even without words. Stiles wasn't that surprised about that since, after all, Derek was his alpha too.

Of course Derek knew that the energy of a werewolf was powerful since it had kept Beth alive when she had been born and he hadn't been an alpha back then. Now with the alpha spark in him, it could help them all, so he let that flow while he also pulled pain from his mate. The muscles were straining and tight with the extra weight and a relaxed 'mom' would also calm the baby. Their sex life wasn't active at the moment, because Derek wasn't too comfortable doing it now that the baby was so big and so part of their interactions. And Stiles? He had gotten so big that he couldn't see past the bump so they hadn't tried it the other way around either. It might have something to do with Stiles' grumpiness though.

"I can massage you, if you want. That should put the both of you to sleep." And himself with that, but he wisely didn't say it. He had gotten the evil eye two times already since he had been tugged awake.

Usually Stiles don't like Derek pulling his pain, but ever since Casey has started to grow double the pace a normal baby would, it put more strain on his body, even with the magic helping him and generally being stronger than an average human thanks to being bonded to an alpha werewolf. So lately Stiles didn't mind, he even appreciated it and he knew Derek was clear with that even without having to voice it.

Right now... right now Stiles felt better than in a while. Relaxed, warm and feeling safe and cared for, thanks to the alpha energies. And to his pleasant surprise, his body appreciated that more than he would've expected. Which manifested in an erection in his loose boxers.

"Yes... I'd like that. A lot," he whispered, pressing his back and ass against his mate some more. Of course, he wasn't talking about the kind of massage Derek meant, but he made him understand with leading the hand from his tummy under his boxers while enjoying that warmth spreading further in his much more relaxed body, realizing with a small smile that Casey's kicking has finally stopped.

"Hm," Derek hummed against the back of the Spark's neck, with his hand which was guided inside the underwear encountering something that hadn't happened in a week? Obviously Stiles felt a little better and though yeah, it wasn't the massage he had meant, he went with it. It would relax him all the same, even better maybe.

His large warm hand wrapped around the hardness, his thumb swiping over the exposed head when he pulled the foreskin down enough to reveal it. It wasn't wet yet, which wouldn't take much. "I'm going to grab some lube, to prevent chafing." Stiles' skin was so sensitive with the pregnancy.

Derek reached the nightstand with his free hand, fumbling around for it until he found the clear gel. Getting some on his fingers and palm, the hand returned to the erection.

Stiles sighed with relief when that happened and lightly rocked into the now wet grip (and by default against Derek's crotch). He just realized that it's been like a week since they touched each other last – which was a first since they've been together – and that Stiles' crankiness could be blamed for that. Fuck, he missed this, he realized.

"Feels so good, babe..." he rasped hoarsely as he turned his head to kiss the underside of his mate's stubbly chin. His alpha's... "Your alpha spark... it's so warm... It... obviously turns me on too," he mouthed against Derek's neck and reached down under the cover to push his boxers down enough to free his cock and ass. "Wanna rub yourself off on me? Mark me that way as yours? Or push your dick in me and do it like that?" he babbled, getting more and more lost in the pleasure Derek's hand, closeness and energies were causing, making Stiles completely melt and relax into it. It was slow and lazy and hypnotizing and just... perfect.

"I just want to give you what you need," Derek breathed softly because this was good for him too, this kind of intimacy where they were in bed together, warm and pressed up against each other. Often he got a lot of satisfaction just out of providing for his mate, to make him happy and sated. Be it through taking his aches and discomforts or like now, giving him a hand.

To be able to scent those smells and inhale the hormones as well as chemo signals was enough for his sleepy brain right now. As much as he loved sex, sometimes he loved this more and didn't need it in the same way as Stiles did. This was more than enough for him.

"You smell so good to me. I want to make you able to sleep, make you happy." His lips ghosted against the pulse point while his hand slowly moved over the hard shaft, creating slick sounds. "You're beautiful and round and full with my child. What more can I want?" But that didn't stop him from firming up against his mate, even lazily pushing against him without doing anything about it.

Derek's words made Stiles close his eyes and inhale his scent deeply, his cock throbbing in the firm grip. His mate knew that to some extent Stiles' body was more sensitive now thanks to the pregnancy and thus reacted even more to each touch, stroke and kiss stronger. Like now too, making that kiss on his pulse point raise goose bumps all over his body.

The praising words also resulted in a soft moan and some flushing on the Spark's cheeks.

"I'm happy, Derek. I'm always happy with you..." he sighed, slowly rocking against the hand on his cock and the erection behind, feeling it rubbing against his crack. "And I want to make you happy too... give you pleasure like you give me. So come on my ass when you get there..." he whispered hoarsely while nosing Derek's hair and temple. "I wanna feel your seed mark me like that," he added, knowing how much his wolf loved that too. To add that extra layer of potent scent that would linger on Stiles' skin.

Even when Stiles was fat with child, grumpy from lack of sleep, rutting against Derek while the werewolf had his hand wrapped around his erection, he was still bossy as hell. This wasn't asking, this was his stubborn husband letting him know that this was going to happen and Derek? He shamelessly would let Stiles have it, he wouldn't object, mainly because his body was all up for that idea but also because it was part of them. The Hale had no problem admitting that Stiles had him wrapped around his finger like an expert.

Not verbally answering, he instead sucked at the skin while stickiness started to coat his fingers, making him speed up the movements only a little. His hip movements were slow but a little more determined with a small grind to it, the fabric of his pants the only shield between them.

Stiles' breathing hitched, feeling that Derek was going to do exactly as he suggested. And he couldn't wait. Couldn't wait to feel his mate's pleasure through the bonds and on his skin while they shared their orgasms. But...

"Naked cock. I need to feel that naked cock against me," he demanded. His bossiness and often seemingly demanding behavior in bed surely made him a bossy power bottom, but it was born far from being selfish. No, Stiles' intention was always to give his mate just as much pleasure and to help him let go. After all, seeing and feeling Derek free was Stiles' ultimate pleasure.

"I'm getting close, Derek... God, you feel so good. Keep going..." he panted, offering his neck more for the biting and sucking, his hips bucking a bit faster.

"Slowly... very slowly." The hand slowed down as well because Derek wanted Stiles to be brought to that point of no return in a slow pace so he could feel that familiar wave of pleasure building before it would wash over him and make him crash hard. "I want you to feel it coming. I want your body to swell with the need for orgasm. I want you to drown in it."

The hand that has been idle was used to worm its way between their bodies, to push his briefs down a little, enough to bare himself. The erection curved upwards, slotting between the pale cheeks as the head wept against the small of Stiles' back.

"Can you feel it coming, Stiles?" Derek felt it, because the scent slightly changed, the balls were drawing up so it was moments away. Seconds only.

The alpha sank his blunt human teeth into the neck, worrying the skin to create a hickey.

Derek was evil, but Stiles' perfect evil man, because his body reacted exactly how Derek described what he wanted. That slow burn getting stoked by everything his pair did and said. Swelling with each word until Stiles felt like drowning indeed. Not in water. Not in darkness, but in that sweet anticipation which made his body gear up, tense, _want_ more and more with each second while that certain pressure kept building up at the base of his spine.

And it was even more overwhelming, because next to that he could also feel each stroke around his throbbing flesh and the wet hardness rubbing between his cheeks... But what became the last push, his undoing, was that sharp throbbing pain on his neck.

His panting turned into a broken “Yes, yes I can!” moan and on the next stroke he completely lost it, yelling Derek's name as he spilled his seed onto the thick fingers, the underside of his belly and the sheet. His body arched into his mate, nails digging into a muscular forearm as Stiles completely gave in and let the pleasure wash him away.

Enraptured, Derek watched his mate as he came, having a perfect view of that mole-dotted face scrunched up in pure pleasure. His mouth open to create the loudest noises while the body tensed through it before it completely relaxed, the room heavy with the scent of spent seed. The large belly was obscenely in the way, so he felt the spill more than he saw it happening.

Slowly his lips and teeth released the bruised skin as he soothed it with a kiss, licking the salt away. The seed-covered hand settled on a hip as he slowly rutted against the warm skin, a slow movement to savor.

Stiles was swimming on cloud nine, high and lost in his pleasure that his body and being needed more than he realized. Yes, he was completely and utterly addicted to Derek and sharing pleasure with him.

Still panting for air and eyes closed, he lifted his hand from the forearm to reach back and touch Derek's warm cheek. His own flushed and slightly sweaty face turned towards his mate and he cracked his shimmering eyes open to watch his man, lips close to Derek's, ass slightly moving against the still hard cock.

Stiles lazily licked between the full lips as he slid that hand down onto Derek's ass, helping him move against him while lightly kneading the cheek.

Seed-slicked fingers caressed the pale skin of the hip, rubbing it into Stiles with slow patterns while Derek’s very hot breath puffed against the back of the human's neck. Breathing in and out with shuddering exhales which betrayed how much Derek was enjoying himself.

He didn't let his body lower enough to do more than glide along the crack, creating enough friction with that with how the tempting backside moved against him. Clever fingers almost guided him, moving with the way the muscles clenched and unclenched in the glutes. His hand, which was kind of wrenched under Stiles by now, crept under the T-shirt to find a nipple to caress.

Honestly, he tried to not come just yet, so he could enjoy this moment a little while longer.

The moment Stiles' nipple was touched, he moaned softly and arched into Derek's body behind him, pressing against the slick cock to give it a bit more of that delicious friction he knew his mate was feeling right now.

His own spent cock gave a futile effort to firm up again from the pleasure that shot into it right from that oversensitive nipple.

"Derek..." he whispered on a broken tone, not sure if he wanted him to stop or continue, but Stiles definitely didn't urge his man since he wanted him to enjoy himself as long as he wanted to with the urgent need to come gone from the Spark. So keeping his eyes closed, Stiles kept lightly massaging Derek's butt while rocking against him.

"I know, I'm so close. But you feel so good and I'm savoring the moment."

Of course he understood how the Spark's body was sensitive and the nipple play wasn't helping the spent cock. However it didn't stop him from continuing, knowing the pregnancy was making the nipples even more of an erogenous zone. He knew exactly what it did when the soft pad of his thumb circled along it – he loved it when Stiles did it to him – since the human had callouses the werewolf couldn't have and it added a little extra.

Werewolf skin was soft, unmarked and unblemished, it grew hair sure, but it didn't scab fully, didn't scar, had no tough thick patches or even dry skin around the elbows. Stiles had all of it, which made it all the more interesting to explore and find a new bruise, another mole, a tiny scratch or scar. Although the wolf wasn't allowed to be intensely interested about the zits, Stiles had made it clear that those were either painful or gross and were a no touch area when one popped up. It was what Derek was doing now as he slowly gyrated himself to an orgasm, exploring that body once more with his fingers.

When he reached the moment where he was too far gone, he shuddered against his husband, quietly splattering his release between them with warm rough breaths and groans.

Stiles loved when Derek explored his body, so fascinated with it ever since they've been together. And even more so since the pregnancy, which obviously brought with some new kind of changes his husband was mesmerized by. Stiles didn't mind, though. Especially when those explorations led to pleasure for both of them.

Like now with the nipple play and Derek finally spilling his seed against Stiles' bare ass. The hot breaths and moans against his neck caused his skin to pebble with goose bumps again and with still closed eyes, Stiles smiled satisfied, knowing that Derek got the pleasure he's been after.

Stiles kept stroking the other's ass, although softer and slower now as he let his husband bask in the afterglow of his orgasm, the alpha power and magic lingering through their bonds too, like a warm blanket.

"Are you hard? Do you need some extra help?" The werewolf couldn't see and he wasn't sure if Stiles was too sensitive for Derek to start grabbing him again. His seed was cooling down between them, and he had stopped rubbing it into their skin, enjoying the way their bodies were molded together and the way his mate was still stroking him.

He kissed the back of Stiles' neck, knowing that at least Stiles was going to be able to sleep now; the baby had been calm since they started.

"Nah, this is just fine..." he murmured with a satisfied smile, feeling himself finally getting sleepy again. "Very, very fine actually. I'm gonna fall asleep on you soon," he murmured. "Finally..." he grabbed Derek's hand to put it around him and their sleeping son. "Thank you, babe."

Stiles loved this too, not just the sex. He loved his mate so close to him, their scents mingling perfectly, his body lax and relaxed at last.

"Sleep,” Derek whispered, not planning on letting go anytime soon. Instead he showered his mate with kisses as he nodded off to sleep, the baby as content as his parents. It was okay if they got caught up with hormones sometimes as long as moments like these were there. Derek soaked up the scents and the warmth, listening to the calming heartbeats as he too drifted off to sleep.


	8. Part 8 - That Time of the Year Again

**Part 8 – That Time of the Year Again**

Annoyed.

Itchy.

Hot.

And caged in. That's how he felt and for days Derek couldn't figure out why he was feeling the way he was feeling until he was doing the groceries list for New Year's Eve and he realized what that meant. His rut had started fully 2 January last year and he had forgotten all about it.

"Oh god..." _Shit_ was more appropriate in this case. There was no way Stiles was up for that in his current condition. "Stiles!"

They had talked about it over the year, about making some kind of a suppressant in case of other born werewolves going through one. But he didn't know how far that research had gone.

"Hey Stiles, we for…-" Derek paused and tried not to laugh when his poor mate waddled his way into the room, the corners of Derek’s mouth pulling upwards suspiciously.

Stiles' hawk-like eyes zoned in on that half-hidden smirk, the Spark's eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you by any chance about to laugh on the way I walk, Derek?" he asked on a dangerously smooth and neutral voice. "Because if yes, I should remind you that I'm carrying our magical son and it's no easy job, especially now that he's getting so big that I cannot bend down to tie my shoes on my own. You try doing this after me and then we'll see if you're up to laughing on the matter..."

Derek knew that tone of voice, that smooth careful tone that was suggesting pain and suffering if he wasn't careful. The entire problem with this was the fact that there was no good answer to it. If he denied, he'd be lying. And if he acknowledged it, well... whatever the wrath would entail, it was not going to be something he was going to enjoy. Stiles was capable of being vicious, like removing all toilet paper just as Derek needed to use the toilet, hiding the coffee or putting something in his food. That threat about putting the alpha through it was in the future, no, he was more worried about the now! Especially the look he was getting, that challenging look molded by a spectacular bitch face.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, he mulled over his options, deciding there weren't many. Instead he lowered his head and pointed at the week planner, where 2 January was circled. Yes, he was picking the distraction option and hoping the landmines weren't going to explode now that he had stepped into the battlefield. "I forgot about my rut."

"Nice save..." Stiles grumbled as he waddled to the couch where Derek was and carefully sat down, sighing at the end of the maneuver. He just came from the bathroom, but knew that he was going to have to pee again soon. It was one of the uncomfortable side of being pregnant with a by then quite big baby in there.

"Either way..." he continued, his voice becoming normal and his expression maybe a little bit smug "... lucky for you, the best husband you could wish for didn’t forget it. Don't worry, I've made preparations while you were busy providing us and working on the nursery and buying up half of the things the baby stores in town could offer."

Derek pretended that the sweat that had gathered on his forehead came from it being hot in the loft and not because of the angry ball of human sitting next to him. Stiles was always impressive before, but hopped on hormones and fat with a baby had added a whole new level of Holy Shit. Hell hath no fury like a Stiles scorned.

"You found a way to suppress it?" Wisely he decided to ignore the barb about him buying up half of the baby stores because it was only a quarter. Instead he focused on what mattered since that would be very welcome for sure. Deaton had only been able to offer to knock him out last year and that wasn't an option with Stiles needing a lot of help and their little family needing care.

"Let's just say that Deaton and I had to dig quite deep into werewolf lore. We found an old recipe in an even older book and managed to brew the potion. They're already stocked in the bathroom's special cabinet," Stiles explained. Of course, he meant the cabinet which was locked from Beth and contained first aid kits and healing potions and balms for emergencies.

"I moved it downstairs from the greenhouse before I've got too big to comfortably take the spiral staircase. There's a new red box in the cabinet with vials in it. One vial per day since it's a strong brew. Aside from supposedly suppressing most of the heat, you still might feel hot and sweaty and a bit hornier than usual... which is, I guess, a standard for you around me," he smirked kinda proudly.

"Other than these, you might also experience tiredness and sleepiness. I don't know what other side-effects it might have since there were only a few cases that mentioned this brew. According to those, it should help."

"So I'm turning into you." It was out Derek’s mouth before he realized it so he gave Stiles a soft grin and hoped he looked cute enough to be forgiven for it.

They both knew he'd try anything if that kept them all safe and sound and they could always opt for the heavier drugs aka wolfsbane, if it was needed. Side-effects were fine, it would beat trying to deal with his rut around his mate and daughter. Next year they'd be able to enjoy what his rut had to offer, maybe. It wasn't like they needed the extra push for more sex.

Turning grateful eyes to his mate, he leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you. If this works, then you've helped a lot of other werewolves as well since not all have good ruts or have partners for one."

"You're lucky you're cute and I love you," Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek from that comment, but didn't explode, so Derek could breathe again.

After the soft kiss, he hummed. "Well, you must be right. I haven't thought about it this way. I mean helping other werewolves with this too. So... you're gonna be my experimental guinea pig, it seems," Stiles smirked. "If this works, we could indeed start spreading word about the brew," he agreed. They could've sold it, but even the idea of earning money (which they didn't need thanks to the family fortune) on the desperate need of werewolves was something that didn't sit well with Stiles. If they were to help then it was going to come free to those in need.

"It's not like there are other werewolves in rut to practice on," Derek reminded with a grumpy tone to his voice since he didn't like the idea of his pregnant mate anywhere near another wolf, especially one in heat. It was probably a good thing currently there weren't others around since it would influence the aplha’s behavior.

"I'll start with it on New Year's Day, in case it needs a day to settle. Last year we cut it close and my rut is annoyingly on time." Which was, on the long run, not that bad, because some had them twice a year if they were surrounded by females in heat since it would trigger the rut. Derek had never been around females in heat ever since he came of age, so he didn't know how that worked. "It's not like we need to get you pregnant anyways."

"Yeah, well... That we have already covered..." Stiles snorted, glimpsing down at his nicely rounding belly, stroking it fondly. And maybe he smiled from the possessive undertone in Derek's voice too.

Moving around the couch, Stiles sat down into his favorite spot with the many throw pillows around him to support his back and body. "It's probably a good idea to start with taking the potions tomorrow. It's supposed to be strong and work fast, but we'll see. You still can up the dose with one vile when the heat starts to peak."

Since Derek had started to bulk up considerably, his weight was back to the full 200 pounds he used to be when he had been alpha for the first time. And that meant he probably was going to need more, because the body had gotten pretty strong. And although he had gotten used to his body fitting the status of him in a pack, it meant that when Stiles wasn't pregnant anymore, he wouldn't be able to wear his clothes. That he didn't like at all. The thought of not being able to wear his mate's clothes darkened his face.

"Pretty sure a lot is going to be up," he grumbled as he watched Stiles get comfortable in his nest. At least he didn't have to spend his heat locked away, suppressing it was so a lot friendlier to him and his body. It was a shame Derek didn't get to show Stiles what it was like to have a positive rut, didn't get to chase that horrifying experience away for both of them. Maybe next year.

Stiles snorted from that sarcastic grumble while rubbing his stomach with both hands since Casey was moving around a bit in there.

"Then just your usual self around me while pregnant with your cub," Stiles smirked. It was true, though. Ever since his scent has changed due to the pregnancy, Derek's alpha instincts were gradually triggered. Like wanting to protect, provide and apparently react to Stiles' closeness and scent a lot of times. Especially when the bump was fully visible and naked.

"But what's wrong? I can tell that something bothers you," he tilted his head to the side to study Derek a bit closer.

The alpha side-eyed him when he picked up on the discontent underneath the very grumpy layer. Maybe Stiles was so used to the grumpiness that he had learned to filter it out when it came to knowing what was going on with his mate. Sometimes it was nice Stiles was able to read him like a book, sometimes it made Derek scowl that he was so transparent.

"I won't be able to wear your clothes once the baby is born." Yes, he could still wear the pregnancy clothes but he wasn't too keen on wearing sweaters he drowned in or sweatpants that would fall to his ankles if he didn't pull the strings tight. And he wasn't going to wear the pregnancy pants with the weird fabric at the front.

Stiles stared at Derek with surprise clear on his face, even his hand stopped on his belly. "Wow. I didn't see this one coming. But I guess I should have since I know how much you love wearing my clothes because of the scent..."

He blinked at Derek a few times then smiled. Nope, no intention to make fun of this, because it was one of the things about Derek that Stiles found damn cute and secretly loved.

"And I'm guessing you're saying this because you buffed up, especially since the beginning of my pregnancy," he eyed the wider and more muscular frame of the alpha. The difference was clear and very... _hot_. Especially since Stiles knew it was connected to Derek being an alpha again and because their pack was growing. Well, sue him, but Stiles loved this change and the idea of his strong alpha mate growing stronger to protect them more efficiently. "You'll still be able to wear some of my bigger clothes. Even from the pregnancy clothes. I can continue sometimes wearing them to keep my scent fresh on them for you."

Derek sunk into the couch a little more, arms crossed because yeah, he knew Stiles was of course aware of how much he was wearing his clothes. They weren't his usual style but they both hadn't made a big deal out of it and of course he pretended like it was all normal while Stiles probably chalked it up to strange werewolf behavior. Derek had a few of those like scenting him all the time, crowding his personal space nonstop and baring his teeth to outsiders. Which was all part of the pregnancy. The clothes were... that was going to be a thing forever, if possible.

"I had to break out my old clothes, so yeah. I'm saying that because I don't even fit into my own clothes anymore." Stiles couldn't either so when Derek had gone shopping for clothes for his mate, he had bought some for himself as well. He was always muscular, he took good care of his body but it had gotten softer when he had turned into an omega, leaner and smaller. And now he was back to being ripped, his body primed for being the perfect alpha to protect his pack. To Stiles’ suggestion he shrugged with a deep sigh, like a sullen child. "It's not the same."

"Aw, come here, you big cute fluffy wolf of mine!" Stiles patted the couch next to him and reached out a hand for Derek to join him. "I know how important scents and scenting are for you. What else could I do to make this work for you?" the Spark asked softly, a fond smile playing on his lips as he put an arm around Derek's shoulders and pulled him against him so he could nuzzle his neck.

The scowling intensified at being called a cute fluffy wolf, although Derek did move closer at the invitation while the evil-eye didn't dissipate. Not that it was impressing his mate at all, he only pulled Derek closer and had that smile on his face, which only appeared if he thought the wolf was being adorable. Melting against the body, Derek relaxed slightly.

"Wear my clothes for a few hours." Or sleep in them but that was probably too much to ask for considering they mostly got out of the clothes in bed.

"Okay, I can do that. No problem, babe," Stiles agreed without a fuss. "I like wearing and sleeping in your clothes anyways, so it's not a horrible task," he chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Derek's hair.

Stiles knew Derek loved smelling like him, like _a lot_. He also knew about his mate's habit of rolling into Stiles' empty spot in their bed to bask in his scent. He wouldn't be surprised if Derek even rolled around in it, although he haven't caught him doing that. Yet. Just the hogging Stiles' pillow and burying his nose in it thing. Which was also cute in his opinion.

"Hm," Derek agreed, it wasn't a horrible task. His hand went to the large belly to rest there, which was a frequent spot these days. One part of the werewolf problems solved, and Derek knew it was because Stiles loved how he had buffed up, the Spark had grabby hands often as well.

***

The next day Derek did as he had been told: he took one vial in the morning, bitching about the foul taste for at least ten minutes. But other than that, that day didn't seem all that interesting. Stiles was taking notes and asked constantly if there were any changes, up to the point where the alpha felt tempted to tell him where he could shove the pen he was using to write the notes with. A sticky note was added to the whiteboard by the human, in bold letters announcing “irritable” under “symptoms”. Not half an hour later Derek had written Stiles' name on a note and had added that to “irritable”.

The second day was noticeably different. Derek woke up hot and sweaty, so annoyed that he spoke in grunts for the morning while the second vial worked his system. He was even more annoyed when he woke up in the early afternoon on the couch, realizing he had dosed off like an old man. His nose felt weird and he sniffed, horrified at the sound it made, like there was something in there fluid-wise. He never had a cold or the sniffles in his life!

Truth be told, monitoring Derek and how his body reacted to the heat medicine was a nice distraction for Stiles from the growing number of discomforts his pregnancy has been causing lately. But more than that, he could finally feel like being in his element again after being 'locked up' in their home for so long, which wasn't easy on his restless nature.

He also had a few good laughs on the grumpiness and irritated behavior displayed in the last two days. Not to mention that this was a very nice change from last year's rut. That was still something they usually liked to avoid talking about.

Either way, since they didn't know how the brew would work, they arranged for Noah to pick up Beth for the week to make sure she was safe. Luckily, she loved having extended grandpa time, so there was no fuss at least there.

That's not to say about her daddy, though. So Stiles was happy to let Derek doze on the couch while he cooked dinner for them.

"Ah, you're awake. Dinner's nearly ready. Are you h...?" Stiles wanted to ask if Derek was hungry, but stopped near the couch and narrowed his eyes seeing Derek's horrified expression. "What is it?" his tone switched to a serious and worried one.

Derek would be hungry if he could smell the food! Oh no, wait, when he really inhaled deeply with the sound of a pump dealing with water, there was some scents trickling through. Dinner but also that distinct pregnant mate scent. Something his body happily reacted to because it was apparently in heat for sure and that meant the potion worked well. Except for that one side effect.

"My nose is full of... stuff," Derek uttered, his voice sounded as stuffed as his nose felt. Typical. Yes, he really wanted to have his body stuffed but not in this way! He sniffed again, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, which now had a shiny smear of snot thanks to that. He was horrified _and_ horny at the same time.

"Oh my god... Ladies and gentlemen, Derek Hale-Stilinski has the sniffles!" Stiles exclaimed maybe just as shocked, but a lot more amused by this turn of events than Derek. It also immediately relaxed him and worry was replaced with a smirk on his face. Which he tried not to let get too wide, because he was supposed to feel for his husband, not make fun of him. Too much...

Going to fetch one of the many boxes of tissues (because pregnancy hormones were in the house too!), Stiles handed the box to him. Of course, he noticed the evidence of the alpha being horny too, but for now ignored it.

"Here, blow your nose. It'll help," he winked at him then went to the white board to put a post it saying “runny nose” under “symptoms”. "Do you feel anything else? Like sore throat? Coughing? Or just the runny nose?" he turned around, bumping the end of the marker against his chin, his other hand resting on his tummy.

Oh, that amusement was felt so Derek’s bitch face intensified as he took the offered box of tissues. That stupid box was the Stiles Hormonal Emergency stash for all the times he would burst into tears during the day and that was pretty often. And now it was Derek's Hormonal box and that just made him even grumpier. With a very growly grunt a tissue was used, the wolf blowing into it and causing this awful sound of snot filling the tissue. Where was it all even coming from?!

"No. Sweaty and hot." His look dared Stiles to make a pun about how hot he was. "Shut up." But with how congested his nose was, it sounded more like “Snuff off” and missed the mark completely. "I want to blow you," he added, which would have been sexy if he didn't inhale his snot right after with the sound of an elephant's honk.

"Oh my god. This is golden. I'm sorry!" Stiles burst out in a fit of giggles, unable to hold it back anymore and at some point he had to put both his hands on his stomach from laughing so hard. Then he bit his tongue and tried to behave, wiping a few teardrops from his eyes, a few giggles silently shaking his body. "I'm really sorry, babe. I'm just not used seeing and hearing you like this," he added and walked back to the couch to sit next to his mate, putting a consoling arm around his shoulders. Even like that Stiles could feel that his body temperature was hotter than usual. So yeah, fever, but probably from the heat and not the "flu".

"I'd even video this as evidence to the side-effects if I wasn't afraid you'd rip my throat out. With your teeth," he smiled, lightly rocking them once. "Unfortunately if you tried to blow me right now, I think you'd most likely suffocate with the clogged up nose. I'll make sure to look into this side-effect and work on eliminating it from the potion for next year's rut, so hang in there, babe. And don't shy away from using as many tissues as you need," he eyed the reddened nose. "I'll make you some herb tea and we can try to get the snot out with making you inhale the steam of menthol and eucalyptus. That usually helped me too when I've got sick in the past." Which he haven't been ever since his Spark was awakened.

Here Derek was, water running out of his nose like a faucet had been turned on and Stiles was laughing his ass off at his expense. To be fair, if the roles had been reversed, he would have done the same and probably worse but that wasn't the point. He was allowed to be miserable and irritated at the moment! Glaring daggers at his husband, he blew his nose with another tissue.

"Let's just try to get the snot out, because I want sex," the alpha groaned, huffing out breaths because breathing through his nose wasn't working and he couldn't get at the chemo signals either. No wonder werewolves never got colds, they really needed their noses.

With a dramatic sprawl back into the pillows, his hand slipped down to cup himself, feeling he was still hard too. Typical.

Stiles completely ignored the daggers sent his way and watched his suffering mate with some amusement. Grinning, he eyed the hand on the prominent bulge and giggled.

"Alright, alright. I know it's not easy to deal with ‘the mortal enemy of men’. That's the flu, by the way. Even if this is a magically induced one," he added and pecked Derek's cheek. "But don't worry, I'll help on you about both problems, I promise."

With that, Stiles got up to waddle to the bathroom then the kitchen to get the necessary herbs, boil water and get it all in a bowl, bringing it all along with a towel to the coffee table.

"You couldn't have given me a magical dick or something?" he called after Stiles as he slipped his hand inside his pants to adjust the erection, knowing it wasn't going to go down unless he did something about it. Which was going to have to wait until he apparently put his head in some concoction. Watching Stiles waddle away was actually a nice view though.

"Alright, my hero. Come sit up, lean over the steaming bowl and cover your head with the towel so the steam won't escape. And take deep breaths through your nose so the menthol and eucalyptus steam can clean your airwaves," he instructed Derek. "Keep the tissues at the ready, because it'll get messy quickly," he said, waiting for Derek to do so.

Sitting up when the steaming bowl was placed on the coffee table, he leaned over, gagging like a cat having hairballs. "I dislike this," Stiles was informed and that was probably not going to be the last time he said it either. Apparently when Derek Hale was near dying, he was fine, but a cold felled the mighty alpha. He felt ridiculous with the towel over his head while he inhaled deeply and exhaled, steam making his pores starting to sweat.

A few inhales later and it was like everything was starting to sweat and leak. "Oh my god." This was terrible, he thought as he used tissue after tissue and his eyes were leaking and everything was a mess.

"It's okay, babe," Stiles rubbed his husband's back, praising whatever deity or being for werewolves not getting sick. This was definitely worse (and more comical) than he'd have expected seeing a sick Derek Hale. "I've told you it's going to get messy. Sorry it's not as good as a magical dick. Which, by the way, I don't know how to create," he added as he kept rubbing Derek's back in a soothing and comforting manner.

"I promise it'll be a bit better after this. Before you might have to do this again after a while." Because Stiles didn't know how persistent this state was going to be during the rut. Hopefully it'll go away quickly.

Once he was sure there was nothing left to give, Derek pulled away from the bowl of torment, using the towel to clean his face of sweat, snot and tears. But to be fair, he felt a lot better now so he threw Stiles a predatory look while tossing the towel to the floor. "I know how to create a magical boner."

Starting to crowd his mate, Derek's hands were busy caressing the tummy and slipping into the pants. "Let me." Fingers slipped around the cock he found while the other hand tugged at the pants.

To Stiles' better judgement, he didn't mind the alpha's red face (and eyes) as he sent him that predatory look, which went straight to his cock right before there was a hand on it too.

"Whoa, Derek... To be honest..." he gasped for air and licked his lips. "I'm not sure if you want to eat me or sex me up right now." A grumpy and angry and at the same time horny wolf was quite confusing. "I also think... we should wait to see how much the inhalation worked, but... be my guest..." Stiles moaned, his cock very much interested in the stroking it got, firming up fast in the skilled hand which knew how to touch him in the most effective way. The stroking on his tummy only added to the nice feelings, so who was Stiles to stop his horny (and sickish) wolf?

The multicolored eyes flared red for a moment, which wasn't much of an answer. "I'm going to eat you," Derek clarified, licking his chapped lips and still looking like it was the kind of eating that ended with maiming and death. However his hand didn't stop stroking the rapidly filling cock as he fished it out from the sweatpants. Stiles was right, the no underwear thing made access so much easier.

Leaning in, he inhaled for a whiff of the scent, unfortunately not getting much. Instead he licked along the shaft, pulling the skin down enough to get at the bared head. It looked like it was going to be the good kind of eating after all…

Sliding his lips down over the turgid length, Derek realized he still couldn't breathe through his nose, which complicated matters. So he had to inhale each time he moved his head up, before sinking back down.

Despite the unusual way Derek was pampering Stiles' cock (because of course Stiles was right and they should have waited with this until Derek could properly breathe, but obviously he wasn't the only stubborn one in this relationship...), it was very much a pleasurable feeling. Which Stiles expressed with some soft moaning from somewhere behind the belly which mostly obscured Derek's sight to see said pleasure on the by then slightly flushed face.

All Stiles could really do was sit there and take it while his fingers occasionally ran through Derek's damp hair.

"Feels so good, babe. Just don't choke on my cock, please," he laughed quite out of breath and it was immediately followed by a moan.

"I know what I'm doing." The words came out with a huff of warm breath against the wet shaft before Derek took it right back in again. His taste was limited with the stuffed nose, another unfortunate side effect since he enjoyed his mate's taste but all in all it was going well. A stupid cold wasn't going to stop him.

He focused on the licking and sucking, it wasn't as effective since he needed to come up for air more often but that only prolonged the pleasure for Stiles. Just as he wanted to sink his lips down again, a sneeze worked its way out. It made his head jerk forward, shoving the erection all the way down as everything tightened. It made him choke and nearly chomp down on the length which would have been... _very, very bad_.

Spluttering and coughing, Derek pulled away, trying to get air while frantically checking to make sure he didn't break Stiles' dick or something.

"Holy shit... That was _scary_ ," Stiles commented once he saw that his mate wasn't going to do exactly what he warned him about – choking on his dick. Which was luckily unharmed...

"How about we switch places and I suck you off instead? You know... just to make sure you keep breathing and no cock is bitten off accidentally," he panted, looking down at Derek half-shocked, half-amused and gently moved his hand away. "I'm fine, don't worry. Now get on the couch, pants off!" he said, feeling that he had to literally take things into his hands to make this work.

"You sure?" Derek inspected the cock to be sure, which had gotten considerably softer after the very near miss of making him an eunuch. "I'm sorry," he added as he glanced up to Stiles with equally widened eyes at what just happened. His throat had burned but his healing kicked in pretty fast so what was left was the phantom feeling of having a length shoved in so deep. Had he been human, this would have gotten so messy with how deep down his throat it went

Of course, due to his heat coursing through his veins, suppressed yeah but still there in a small degree, his own erection hadn't flagged. If anything, it looked pretty happy with the situation which was... well, choking was obviously a kink.

"We're ridiculous."

"That we are," Stiles agreed and nudged Derek into position, even helping with taking his sweatpants off. "And don't worry about it. You didn't make a full on woman out of me," he giggled. Of course, he meant the loss of a cock and already being somehow pregnant with the alpha's cub.

Stiles took one of the bigger pillows to drop it down on the floor between Derek's open legs and he carefully knelt down, making sure that his belly wasn't pressed against the front of the couch as he was kneeling there half-naked from the waist down.

"This is the most awkward sex we ever had, but I kinda like it. It's new," he grinned up at Derek once he took the flushed and still very hard cock in his hand. He didn't need the lube since there was already a lot of pre-cum on it, so instead he started smearing that down on the impressive length with practiced motions of his hand. Yeah, he knew exactly how to please his husband and that's what he was planning to do.

"It's terrible. I should be giving you..." Derek’s voice trailed off with a hiss when the hand wrapped around his thick length, smearing the pre-cum around it as lubrication. It wasn't right that his heavily pregnant mate was on his knees like that, he thought, and yet didn't change anything about it just shifted his hips upwards to encourage some more movements.

Leaning his head back, a moan came out of Derek’s mouth along with heavy breathing since his nose was filling up again. Not that it mattered, it was all fine. They were having sex, extremely awkward and bad sex, but again, his erection didn't mind it. It twitched at the attention it was receiving.

Stiles' smirk was smug as hell from being able to shut his mate up – not that it was so hard even without a stuffy nose. Derek rarely let his voice out even during sex, but it wasn't unheard of. Those were the proudest moments for Stiles. Because those occasions were testimonies of him succeeding in completely wrecking his mate. But right now he'd be happy if he just stayed alive...

"Slide closer, my poor wolf. And keep breathing for me, okay? I'll take care of the rest," he murmured, pulling Derek closer to the edge of the couch so Stiles could get to the good stuff easier.

Then he licked along the glistening shaft, softly moaning from the familiar salty taste and musky scent. Which was more potent now that Derek was still in heat underneath the potion's effects. Grabbing the base to angle the shaft right, Stiles rolled his tongue around the wide tip a few times, lapping up more beads of pre-cum as he checked if Derek was still okay. Then he enveloped the tip and the first few inches in his mouth, one hand working on the rest of the shaft while the other went for the heavy balls.

Since Derek no longer had a dick in his mouth, the chances of him choking were slim and he was pretty sure no werewolf or human had died from a stuffy nose. It was inconvenient, he didn't like the way it felt or how he had something leaking he never experienced before but Stiles' worry wasn't needed. The potion worked, the heat wasn't taking over his body and mind. So he gave an encouraging smile when Stiles checked how he was feeling with those eagle eyes of his.

The smile faltered pretty quickly after that, because Derek was too busy gasping and grabbing at the couch while his mate went to town on his erection. His legs were propped wide, because Stiles needed more room now which Derek gladly gave him. As awkward as the sex had been, this was feeling great right now. This wasn't going to take long.

Glad that everything was okay with Derek and that they were back on the normal sex path instead of the awkward one, Stiles relaxed a bit more and put his best effort into pleasing his mate. And it was working for both of them. He could feel himself firming up again, but this wasn't about him now. It was to help Derek with the heat this way too.

So ignoring his own erection, he rather focused on putting his tongue and mouth to good use, working himself up to have a good half of the impressive cock between his lips, sucking hard with each bob of his head. His hands weren't idle either as he was listening to Derek's sounds. One was busy massaging the balls, the other doing the same with the bottom half of the cock, going as far as stimulating the spot where Derek's knot would grow. Stiles was an expert by then with that part of his mate's anatomy too and liked to play with it very much.

Around his rut time, there was no control over Derek’s knot and Stiles knew that. So his clever fingers were already working on massaging the area where it was going to appear. The slight bump began forming rapidly underneath as Derek was being jerked off. The bigger the knot, the closer he was to coming, also something Stiles knew well. They both knew each other's bodies like experts, knew what they liked and didn't like, what to do to add more pleasure or prolong it. Like playing instruments.

"Keep going," Derek urged when he reached over for the tissue box and felt Stiles watching him closely. The blowing of his nose didn't stop the blowing of his cock at least, and tossing the paper away, his hand reached for Stiles' hair to get tangled up in the unruly strands. The knot was forming nicely, his erection was weeping which was part of the rut as well.

"It feels so good." A hitch caught in his throat.

Stiles was pleased to hear that and paused either way, but just for a split second to quickly get rid of his baggy T-shirt, giving Derek the full view of his round body, knowing how much that turned him on. Then his mouth was eagerly back on the tasty treat, fingers working relentlessly on the nicely forming knot.

Both this, the fingers in his hair and Derek's reactions (aside from the slightly gross occasional nose-blowing) gave pleasure to Stiles too. Plus he loved sucking on his husband, so there was that.

Kneeling up a little more, he looked up at Derek with slightly shimmering eyes and kept the eye-contact while he sucked a few more inches in, letting the leaking tip hit the back of his throat before he swallowed around the big shaft. It was messy, like always, just from the sheer size of Derek, but neither of them cared. Just like Stiles didn't care about the slight ache that started settling into his jaw. It was a familiar feeling, associated for him with giving a good blowjob to his mate.

Yeah, it didn't take that long for the knot to fully form when Stiles got rid of his shirt to flaunt his round body, confronting the alpha with a very fertile mate. One more massage of the knot and Derek's body tensed, the testicles drawing up as his fingers tightened in the hair. It didn't need an announcement for the human to know what was about to happen and yet Derek did his best to postpone it a few seconds longer to give him the time to draw back a little if needed. There had been enough choking happening today.

He had time to glance at his mate but then there was no way he could hold it all back, not with the way those lips were wrapped around him, sucking him off. Derek’s eyes slammed shut as he came down that throat, the load considerable due to the knot and the suppressed heat.

Stiles knew that Derek got even closer from seeing him kneeling there naked like that, ready to receive his reward for the hard work he was doing on the shaft. By then Stiles knew the signs of his husband's body well (aside from the occasional unexpected things like that scary sneeze, of course), so he was ready. So ready.

And when Derek came, Stiles made sure to swallow the first few jets of watery cum then slipped his mouth off the ejaculating cock to let it paint not just his face, but his neck and chest too, some even dribbling down onto his tummy to mark himself as his alpha's as much as possible, all the while purring and moaning satisfied, his hand milking the knot the way Derek liked the most.

Even while Stiles was milking him dry, which took longer thanks to the knot, Derek was forced to blow his nose and there was nothing sexy about that. The other was much sexier as he was naked, covered in semen and looking very pleased with himself. There was no way to tell if he needed some help but of course he wasn't going to offer another blowjob again. His cock twitched in the hold as his body shivered from the aftermath of a much needed release.

"Let me help you out too." Assuming there was an erection and Derek hadn't scared him into softness for the rest of the day.

Which wasn't the case as Stiles pulled himself upright, using Derek's knees as some help before kicking the pillow to the side so he could stand between the open legs.

"No need, I have other plans this time..." he grinned down at his mate (this time not grossed out by the nose-blowing at all), his body glistening with Derek's semen. To give the alpha an idea what he was talking about, Stiles slid his already messed up hand onto his hard cock, smearing the pre-cum down on it then his expression darkened when he started jerking himself off right over Derek's groin, moaning his name. It took only like twenty seconds and Stiles' breathing hitched and he reached up to lightly pinch one of his super sensitive nipples and he was already shooting his load onto his wolf to mark him just as good.

Yeah, Derek liked that _a whole lot_ , watching Stiles stand over him like that, large tummy all in the way as he masturbated. The wolf watched with half-lidded eyes and a softening cock on his thigh, anticipating what was about to come. Stiles didn't disappoint, he shot soon, all over Derek's chest and groin so they both ended up a mess.

Pulling his mate to him on the couch, he made them into more of a mess as he pressed his face against the warm neck. He missed his mate's scent, but inhaling deeply only made it clear how congested he was and nothing trickled through.

Dutifully he later on put his head under the towel again but it wasn't helping the nose.

***

If anything, the next day after the second vial, Derek needed another tissue box and the rut was definitely stronger. The potion did continue to do its work but yeah, he needed another vial that day. And when Stiles came with his note board he sighed deeply.

"I'm leaking everywhere. SO there's that for your board." And before Stiles could ask. "Yes, Stiles, every. where."

"Wait... what? Like pre-cum AND self-lubrication?" Stiles' eyes widened. Not because he haven't read about this as a possibility for wolves to happen, but because he couldn't recall it being said about alphas too. Maybe it was to keep up appearances or the source wasn't as detailed as Stiles thought.

Either way this was new for them. Last year Stiles was pretty sure there was only leaking pre-cum, but that was because Derek's erection was reluctant to go down. Like someone had eaten a bottle-worth of Viagra. But in that case it was to ensure a successful breeding happening. Which would've most likely happened if Stiles was a woman. (The fact that he _was_ pregnant with Derek's cub now was thanks to the magic and not the heat cycle.)

"I'm not self-lubricating," Derek quickly denied because that was so not the way he would describe it. Then again, he preferred not to describe it at all. It were hormones and they were messing with his body. It could happen to betas and alphas alike, and he had experienced it before. Not as alpha though, and it could be because Stiles was already pregnant, it could be from many things. Ruts were usually pleasurable and that meant making sex easy. And messy.

Yeah, bodies were all about being easy when in ruts and although the potion worked well, it sadly hadn't suppressed that.

"I'm leaking," Derek clarified as if that was anything different, as if that explained anything at all.

"So... self-lubricating, I get it," Stiles nodded seriously and scribbled “leaking” on a post-it, adding “pre-cum + self-lubricating” under it in brackets before putting it under “symptoms” too.

"So..." Stiles repeated himself, looking at Derek a bit helpless for a second then he beamed at him. "What do you want for lunch? I was thinking ordering in some Chinese."

Derek sighed heavily when self-lubricating was added to the board anyways, although the helpless look thrown his way was understandable, he felt exactly the same way. Blowing his nose and squirming because yeah... there was a shrug. "Chinese is fine." Which was said on his tone of 'I don't really care'.

Instead he inched closer to Stiles while his eyebrows of doom furrowed closer together as Stiles got the menu for Chinese. Derek's hand slipped into the easy sweatpants to massage an ass cheek.

Stiles wasn't surprised at all that Derek was all handsy again. Ever since his heat had started, his mate was tailing him like a horny puppy, which was quite accurate. He didn't really mind, especially since that feral mindset from last year was successfully suppressed and Derek was lucid enough to communicate... and being super grumpy beside the horny behavior.

"Shouldn't I be doing that to your ass?" he asked absently while going through the menu, trying to decide what to order for them since Derek was obviously not going to be a help in that.

No help was offered at all about picking food, because Derek wasn't that selective with Chinese and pretty much liked it all anyways. He honestly couldn't care about food, he'd eat when offered but his attention wasn't on the stupid menu. "You just want to check out the leaking," Derek grumbled against his neck, sounding about it as bitchy as he could get while he tongued at the warm skin.

It wasn't a no, instead he crowded Stiles against the counter more where the Spark's phone was so he could order the stupid food. Stiles was with child and needed it, that was priority one. Sex, any sex, was priority number two.

The hot and wet licks on his neck made Stiles close his eyes for a few moments, allowing himself to enjoy them. They were nearly enough to make him give in and postpone the food ordering in favor of some more sex. But if it was up to Derek (pun intended), they wouldn't really do anything else during his rut.

Besides, he had noticed that if he delayed eating for too long once he started getting hungry, Casey would get way more restless in his belly than usual. As if demanding food. So yeah, Stiles stopped risking that, because for one, he didn't want their kid to starve, and two, it wasn't so enjoyable when two tiny feet were kicking his organs.

So with a sigh, Stiles picked up his phone from the counter to pull up the restaurant's app and put the food he was in the mood for into the cart. He knew Derek's favorites, so he made sure to order two servings from those.

"Of course I'd love to examine the leaking. I love playing with your ass. I miss fucking it too," he admitted with another sigh. Because yeah, they couldn't really find a position in which that could happen now thanks to the belly being in the way. So that left Stiles with using his fingers and sex toys on Derek.

"Me too," the horny wolf admitted because it was something they had tried. His ass and Stiles' babybump were an impossible match, and Stiles had no idea how to make it work to have enough energy and room to move. Fingers were nice, toys were a hassle with cleaning and prep so yeah, they hadn't done that much. Derek preferred to get his mouth around his husband's erection to get him off that way and their sex life had been slow. Except for this week. No way was it going to be without sex when he was still horny. Not all day kind of arousal, it had been diminished considerably.

"Something to look forward to when the baby is born." It was why he hadn't tried to get Stiles in his pants, but apparently his mate still wanted to. "We can get comfortable on the couch or bed. It can take a while for the food to arrive." It was the closest to 'have at it' as Stiles was going to get. And the only reason why he wasn't already fingers deep within the human was because the food was important for his mate.

"Hm, right. It's definitely something to look forward to. I love your bubble butt," Stiles grinned under his nose as he finally ordered the food, paying for it online so really, Derek would only need to go fetch it. And that unsaid dog joke made him giggle.

Turning around between his man and the counter, Stiles raised a brow teasingly. "I feel like you're implying something, but I have no idea what. So why don't you just tell me what you want to do while the food arrives? And fair warning, you'll have to get it. I'm not flaunting my belly in front of strangers." Not just because he was supposed to be on a police training and not on 'house arrest' because of the pregnancy, but also because he knew how territorial and protective Derek could get when a stranger approached his expecting mate. It was something Stiles didn't want to risk, especially while Derek was in heat.

Derek growled at the mere thought of some stranger ogling the baby bump. Or worse, wanting to touch it since he saw that happening to women who were pregnant. Whoever tried that would be lucky to get away with it alive. They'd not be well, that was for sure. No, he would go get the food and glare at whoever brought it and give a nice tip to get the hell away fast.

It got Derek riled up enough that his fangs had dropped and he curled his lips away from his teeth, no doubt imagining death and destruction for the poor person delivering the food. The Hale address was one they all were eager to deliver to because of the handsome couple and the generous tips. But they might start to dread it thanks to today.

Stiles loved him some possessive mate and he figured the fangs and snarl was the result of Derek imagining the same scenario that Stiles did, so he knew it wasn't for him. Also, he only got reaffirmed that letting Derek get the food was a good choice, for the delivery guy's interest.

Since Derek didn't want to say it out loud what he wanted to do, because usually he had trouble with it and Stiles encouraging it was of course good but not at the moment, he took his mate's hand and guided it to the back of his pants. Making both hands slipping into the sweatpants. It was hot there, the skin coated with a sheen of sweat, a sweet smell coming from the potent alpha. "I want you to touch me here."

Letting Derek distract both of them, he went with what Derek wanted to show him. He was both pleased and surprised a bit (which showed on his face and a raised eyebrow) when his mate stated what he wanted and his fingers touched some of the slickness there.

"Bedroom it is then..." he smirked maybe a bit too excited about learning something new about his wolf's body, literally first hand. He curiously (and for Derek probably teasingly) ran his index-finger between the cheeks before pulling his hand out from under the sweatpants just to suck it in his mouth with wonderment. "Hm, it's sweeter than your cum. I definitely wanna taste more of it," he hummed and licked his lips.

The sound that came from Derek at that declaration was a half-moan and half-sigh as he took Stiles' hand by the wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom while he claimed his lips. The taste of himself was strong, but his need for his mate was stronger. The fangs had been pulled back before he eagerly licked into Stiles' mouth and claimed the kiss.

"I want to taste all of you," he said as he fell on the bed, carefully cradling the other to protect the baby by letting Stiles be on top. "But I want you to taste all of me too." It was going to be food in bed again for sure. Green eyes roamed over the human with hunger in them. "Look at you…"

Frankly, Stiles' head was still a bit dizzy from the passion Derek just kissed him with, but got into the desired position, looking down at the hungry yet admiring stare. (At least the grumpiness was gone. For now.)

"Yeah? Big enough yet?" he smiled down at his mate while rubbing both hands over his nicely growing bump. "Good news for you: it'll get even bigger with your cub..." he added just when one of his hands slipped down under Derek's pants, at the front this time, to take him in his hand. The hardness there was no surprise since Derek's erection was more time present during his rut than not.

And boy, he didn't lie when he said he was leaking everywhere. Stiles sent him an impressed look when he felt more pre-cum wet his palm's slow movements under the fabric.

The sweatpants weren't even thick enough to keep the wetness from showing, some of it had gotten soaked through and the scents were thick in the air now that Stiles had his hand around the very engorged hardness. Especially with the words his mate had uttered, how Stiles was going to get even bigger with the baby. That had evoked a gush from both sides.

Eager hips pushed upwards into the hand while his own hands were busy getting the pants out of the way without breaking contact with the hold Stiles had. "You look so hot like this, so big, so mine." Gorgeous and full, filled with Derek's offspring. Yeah, that thought got him going with another few drops of pre-cum coating Stiles' hand. A small pool had already gathered in the bushy hairs.

Derek's words warmed Stiles' heart. "Yes, we both are yours," he whispered, flashing his bare belly for his mate as with one hand he pulled his T-shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere onto the floor.

Then Stiles smeared some of the accumulated wetness down on to Derek's balls too while thinking about the best pose to do this in. Then his face lit up as if a light bulb was switched on. Letting Derek's cock go (to both of their dismay), Stiles carefully got off him to lay down on his side between Derek's legs. Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Derek expectantly.

"Come on, hot stuff, scoot closer and pull those legs up and apart so I can eat you out before the food arrives. After all, I can't let you get it from the delivery guy half-naked and with an erection under wet pants. What would he think? Especially if that gay kid comes again who, by now, totally has a crush on you," Stiles chuckled more to himself.

Derek so would get the food completely naked and covered in fluids right now since he couldn't care less, which was probably something Stiles was very aware of. When in rut, even when it was suppressed like this, he was _shameless_. And it wasn't like he cared a whole lot before either, which fueled the gay kid's crush since it wasn't unlikely he would get an eyeful of half-dressed Derek.

Scooting closer to his mate, who was comfortable like that and the alpha didn't want to make him move more, he made sure to be in the right position. Hooking his hands behind his knees, Derek pulled his legs up to his chest to open himself up. It was a vulnerable position to be in, on his back, belly up, with his erection leaking and actually showing Stiles what was going on.

Slick had been produced, dribbled out in invitation.

There was a throaty growl and this time it came from the Spark. That sight deserved it for sure. He loved playing with Derek's ass and seeing it in this slick new state was very much a turn on for Stiles.

He put both slender hands on the butt cheeks to pull on them a bit to watch as the light caught on the slickness of the hole.

"Fuck, you look _so hot_ ," Stiles rasped, breathing a bit heavier, his own cock throbbing under his sweatpants as he rubbed a fingertip against the hole. "You're _so_ slick... Amazing..." he added then leaned close to let his tongue follow the path of that finger, moaning from that sweet yet musky, indescribable taste that exploded on his tongue stronger this time since he was lapping at the source with sensual flicks of his tongue.

As quiet as Derek could be when they were making love, at the moment he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut, so moans were being poured out as Stiles did what he did best, using his mouth. The licks were like a wet flutter against his sensitive rim, which was soft and relaxed quickly to open up for all the attention it was getting.

Derek had thrown an arm over his face, hiding the blooming flush as he wantonly kept his legs spread. It was almost too much and yet it wasn't enough. His erection twitched and he pushed back to get more attention if possible.

To Stiles it was fascinating and amazing how easily Derek's hole was opening up right now. He knew it was because of rut week, but it was the first time he could experience this with him. So like the thorough researcher he was, he made sure to be just like that: thorough. But he knew they had now less than forty minutes by then, so he also tried to be effective.

That's why soon his tongue was fucking into the wet hole, his warm breath puffing against the sensitive skin. Derek tasted _amazing_ , he even voiced that once or twice more. Working his two fingers in went easier too and required zero lube, because by then Derek was coated generously by that natural lube. It also meant that Stiles could lean a bit closer to suck and nip and lick the heavy balls to give more pleasure to his husband.

At that point Derek was convinced Stiles was trying to kill him, because what else could this feel like but dying from too much pleasure? Lacking the proper control, claws grew out, covering his nails and his fangs were back, red eyes hidden by his closed eyelids and the arm slung over his face. With the palm of his other hand, he pushed at the bedding as his hips pushed back so he could get the twin fingers in as deeply as possible.

"You're killing me here," Derek groaned heatedly between his fangs, very close to begging for more. He definitely needed more inside of him with the ease the digits slipped inside the slick heat. It really was a shame they couldn't have full intercourse, the fingers were a poor substitute to the real thing.

"God, you're so wanton... I wish I could give you a good dicking," Stiles blurted out and lined up a third finger to start working that in too. It was so easy it made his head spin a bit and his dick ache and throb and dampen a spot on his sweatpants, but he didn't touch himself. This was for Derek.

"I'd fuck you so hard..." he rasped, moving a bit closer and fucking the loose hole with his fingers with some obscenely wet sounds. "I'd fuck you through the mattress until you screamed my name..." he continued then curled his fingers to start assaulting that sensitive spot inside. Mercilessly, as if mimicking his words. "Until you shot your cum all over your tummy and chest..." he finished and licked along the underside of the darkly flushed cock before wrapping his mouth around the tip to suck on it, hard.

The claws sunk into the bedding as Derek cursed, the words and the fingers skillfully pushing him to an orgasm. He'd beg for it if he knew they could do it, he'd beg for Stiles to sink it in him already. There was no way he could smell Stiles' arousal with the stuffed nose, he couldn't even smell his own but he heard it in his husband's voice, how wrecked he was from watching.

"Stiles!" The name was nearly shouted as Derek's hand went to the dark strands of hair to tug at them harshly, the claws avoiding slicing hair and skin. "Going to come," he panted in warning, which wasn't enough to make Stiles pull away because the last word was out and he did exactly that. Painted the back of his mate's throat with a rush of cum and coating the fingers in more slick as the wet channel tightened around the digits.

His hips still pushed for more, wanton was about right with how easy and needy he was. It was actually a nice way to have his rut, to be horny all the time but not to the point where it was too much.

Stiles moaned loudly around the spurting cock, letting the sound vibrate around it, only adding to Derek's pleasure as he began swallowing the thick come, his fingers not slowing down with fucking the clamping channel. He kept hitting Derek's prostate, wanting to milk him good while he was feasting on the creamy goodness with wet, content sounds.

But after he cleaned up the spent cock, he wasn't finished, he went right to the hole to eat out the excess wetness that Derek's body produced while Stiles has been fingering his hole.

Yeah, the sheets were shredded, because claws went through them when Stiles has decided to keep going after Derek’s orgasm. The fingers kept pushing at his sensitive prostate, forcing clear fluid out this time as Derek spasmed and shivered.

God, he wanted to grab Stiles' hair to keep him going or to push him away. To tug him closer or to tug some strands out. Kiss him or... It was too much, way too much. Yet all he did was moan out his mate's name as his cock got hard yet again. Stiles was killing him, but Derek never wanted this to end.

Of course, Stiles noticed the second erection and he mercilessly continued licking then fingering his man, his other hand jerking the wet shaft with a grin.

"Yeah... that's right. I'm gonna pull out another orgasm from you before the food gets here. So don't hold back, babe. Come for me. I want all of your come for myself," Stiles licked his swollen lips, now four of his fingers back in the hot and slick ass, the movements filling the room with the sound of obscenely wet sounds of Stiles’ fingers working both his husband’s cock and hole.

As he was watching his completely wrecked mate writhing on the bed, pride swelled in Stiles' chest and he licked his lips again to taste the cum and sweet slickness he's been so busy feasting on, his chin still glistening from it.

Derek’s eyelids felt heavy and sticky from sweat, his breathing was labored since he had to breathe through his mouth and it was a shallow and rapid breathing. His skin was completely wet from the sweating while his stomach and legs were coated in his own juices. The hair was a curled moist mess on top of his head and the sounds Stiles managed to pull from him were desperate whines.

To be pushed to another orgasm so closely after the first one made Derek's entire body sensitive but there was no denying he was getting there within minutes. Who even needed forty minutes when there was a rut and they could do it in what, twenty?

Completely loose and wet around the four fingers, he took it easily, his knot forming to signal he was going to come yet again.

The release was like a wave washing over him, he cried out Stiles' name loudly, cum spraying everywhere and more slick oozed out.

"Fuck, yeah! So hot!" Stiles groaned, his hands never stopping in and on Derek. He could clearly feel and see how much pleasure this gave to his mate.

It was overwhelming, messy and beautiful.

While his fingers helped Derek ride out his second orgasm, his other hand angled the spurting cock, feeling watery cum squirt on the underside of his jaw, chin, face and finally into his mouth.

He moaned and swallowed eagerly while milking both the knot and the prostate with his hands. He only slowed down when he sucked and swallowed the last drops Derek was giving him.

Slipping off the spent cock, Stiles leaned down to lick off a few drops of cum from Derek's stomach then slowly removed his fingers from his ass.

"Look at you... so wet and open... Fuck!" Stiles sighed hoarsely and as he watched his wrecked mate's glistening body, his messy fingers smeared the slick and cum over his own pale throat, traveling up to his mouth so he could suck on them, moaning pleased from the mixture of those flavors.

Splayed out on the bed, Derek watched Stiles make a mess out of himself with an erection lurking beneath the enlarged stomach. They were both a complete mess, but how he loved seeing Stiles smear himself with the spent seed.

Careful not to knock into his mate, Derek rolled over to get onto his knees while the rest of his body stayed pressed to the sheets as much as he could, presenting himself. That way there wasn't too much bulk for the other to deal with concerning the baby. "Fuck me, you're nearly purple so it won't take much." Probably he'd come as soon as he was inside Derek, so it wasn't such a strain for him. "Get inside me."

"Derek!" Stiles wheezed nearly desperate and clearly very turned on from the turn of events. "Originally I'd have kept myself waiting until after we ate, but how could I say no to this?!" he babbled, placing a hand onto an ass cheek so his thumb could lightly pull on the glistening skin and with that on the rim too.

"You're beyond hot, babe..." Stiles added hoarsely then pushed his sweatpants down to his knees, positioning himself as best as he could with one hand on the underside of his belly, the other guiding his cock to the loose entrance.

"Fuuuuck...." he closed his eyes and groaned loud the second he felt that maddening heat envelope the tip and a few inches of his cock too. He knew he wouldn't be able to push all of it in, but this was already so much better than he hoped for!

"Derek..." A repeat of his mate's name, admiration joining the desperation in his voice as he slowly pulled back then carefully fucked forward, the hand from his cock holding onto Derek's hip for leverage and to keep him in that angle.

Too loose to feel more than a pressure and glide in him with only the few inches Stiles could manage, Derek happily let his mate fuck into him like this, wanting him to be able to come inside where his fingers and tongue had been so busy. The fascination the Spark had with the slick hadn't been lost on Derek even though he wasn't a big fan of it himself.

"That's it, come inside me, let our scents mingle. After food I'm going to slide in deep inside of you and fuck myself with one of your toys at the same time. Let you feel the vibrations through me. Knot you, plug you up." The alpha gasped, not seeing Stiles from how he held his body. He knew exactly how to rile him up though, knew what he loved the most.

"Holy... shit!" Stiles gasped for air from those words and the pictures they painted. It always, always worked so damn well for him. Maybe because Derek wasn't a man of words and when he used them, they hit Stiles right in the gut in the most pleasurable ways.

Forcing his eyes open, Stiles looked down at their joined bodies, loving the sight, even with his belly obscuring the view. Nah, it only added to the hotness of that picture as he was fucking into Derek as much as he could.

And it indeed didn't take long. Not with being hard for so long, pleasuring Derek twice and having that dirty promise to look forward to after they ate.

A shudder went through Stiles' whole body and then the next moment he moaned loud and long, his cock doing exactly what Derek demanded. Spurt after spurt he marked the wolf as _his_!

Derek sniffed but he couldn't smell them, couldn't smell how they reeked and the bedroom was in desperate need of some airing. Feeling how Stiles shuddered against him, he knew he was coming, though the sensation of being filled was lost on him, too wet to detect it. It wasn't needed though, the thought along of having his mate paint his insides made him moan loudly.

And the doorbell rang. In perfect timing. It made Derek growl for being disturbed, completely disregarding the fact that they were the ones who had called in for food and they were the ones forgetting about the time. Clenching up, to get as much of Stiles' essence as possible, the wolf moved with some regret. His entire body was covered in bodily fluids, hair clearly messed with, his entire appearance screaming that he had just gotten laid. And he so didn't care.

Reaching for Stiles' bathrobe, he at least had the decency to cover up. Not that it was doing much, and he could feel slick and cum trickling out to coat at his thighs. Derek had never been this filthy and he absolutely loved it. The alpha stalked over to the door, opening to reveal the unfortunate gay delivery guy called Brad. Getting yet another moment to add to his personal spank bank with the way the robe fell open at the chest and sweat made the skin gleam. Sweat and globs of...

The delivery guy nearly fainted and stammered. Derek threw him a grin, curling his lips back to reveal all teeth, more predator than prey as he took the tray of food, gave Brad his tip and pulled at the door to roll it closed without a word. Bye Brad.

Stiles was still amused from the way he managed to wreck Derek and yeah, feeling how his mate was amused too. He could imagine the surprise of whoever was at the door from seeing Derek like that.

The Spark used the time to clean himself up a bit and scoot to the head of the bed, propping his back with the big pillows and rubbing his stomach since the jostling and hunger woke their son and he was getting fussy in his belly. There was a hungry growl coming from his stomach just as the scent of food started drifting into the bedroom and Derek reappeared.

God, he was _so_ sexy with the clear signs of what they just did.

"So, who was the poor victim this time? Tell me it was Brad! The poor kid would totally jerk off if he saw you like this!" he chuckled, making grabby hands towards the tray with the paper containers full of mouthwatering food. "Gimme! We're _starving_!"

"It was Brad. He didn't even know how to form words," Derek snorted, knowing full well that there were a few humans who used him for some private fantasies in their heads when they had some alone time. Just as he knew that if he wanted to go for random hookups, he'd have no problem finding willing participants. But he'd never been into that and as long as people kept it private, he had no problem with such fantasies.

Taking the tray with him to the bed, he settled next to his starving mate and handed it to Stiles while Derek got the chopsticks out of their wrappers. "At least chew before you swallow," he chuckled when Stiles grabbed an egg roll with his fingers and was already stuffing it in his mouth, two bites at a time.

"Poor kid!" Stiles mumbled in-between two bites, his jaw working fast to swallow the food more or less chewed and be able to talk as well. "Although I'd totally jerk off because of you too. You're smoking hot and the wet dream of many in Beacon Hills. Always were," Stiles winked at Derek and stuffed the other half of his egg roll into his mate's mouth so he could go for some chicken with veggies and peanut on rice, picking up his pair of chopsticks and forcing himself to eat slower not to upset his stomach.

With a surprised objection at having something shoved in his mouth, which sadly wasn't what he wanted to get in his mouth in the first place, the alpha chewed. Yeah, he got the hint that he was supposed to eat as well, even though he wanted to eat something else entirely. A flirty look was thrown Stiles' way.

"I know you jerked off to me in the past. That week when you harbored my fugitive ass? I wasn't always asleep…"

Derek hummed pleased when he discovered a carton of fried noodles with beef and vegetables, focusing his attention on that as the taste of soy sauce was a salty explosion on his tongue. He didn't taste the rest, his nose was too stuffed to get even a hint of a taste but it was fine. The body needed fuel.

"Ooops!" Stiles giggled and turned a bit red from that memory and the fact that he was sooo busted. He would've started flailing nervously if he was still a teen, but it's been years ago and now he was married to Derek, so there was no need for that anymore. "Well... yeah... I did jerk off. But what makes you think it was you I pictured and not Lydia?"

"At first I thought it was Lydia and that the burning gaze I felt burning in my back from my spot on the ground was you making sure I was sleeping."

Yeah, he remembered sleeping on the carpet of Stiles' room, suffering through stupid dog jokes as he was subjected to using a pillow which stank of Scott and a carpet smelling of youthful spunk. Old spunk. And having to listen to Stiles' breathing heavy, the rustling of the sheets and the soft sounds of a hand gliding down furiously.

"But then I realized you did it each time you had stumbled across me changing clothes." Of course, Derek with his failed modesty and trolling ways, he made sure Stiles had plenty to jerk off too.

"What can I say? I was a healthy teen with a quickly growing not so subtle crush on you..." Stiles grinned and shrugged then took another bite from his food, making content sounds from the taste and feeling the burning hunger start to ebb down, Casey slowly calming in his belly too from the food. "I jerked off to those half-naked mental pictures for years to come. But I'm super glad I have the real deal now," he winked at Derek and knocked his feet against Derek's leg fondly.

"So you jerked off to me half-naked but not me naked? I mean... back in Mexico I wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing." Even he had to admit that it had been a little awkward to be standing in the cooling desert night, a dead berserker at his feet while everybody was ogling him. Scott's pack, the Calaveras, Braeden... Although that had more to do with him dying and coming back. Even though that hadn't been the first time he had died.

"But yeah, you can jerk off on me anytime," the alpha said it innocently, knowing how much his words would get to Stiles.

"Nah, I alternated between the half-naked and full on nude pics in my head. During the years I had managed to get my dirty mind on enough jerking off material...." he started to explain then had to stop the piece of chicken traveling towards his mouth between the sticks. He was glad he did that instead of choking on it once Derek's words got to his unfocused mind, which has been all over the place ever since he couldn't take his meds and the pregnancy hormones only added to that.

Yeah, the chicken dropped back into the container he was holding and he stared at Derek with a half-open mouth, a rice stuck to his bottom lip. He had to look dazed and comical, but he didn't care. "Uhm... okay."

The wolf chuckled like the asshole he was, leaning in to lick the grain of rice from his mate's lip. "Eat or I'll feel bad for enticing you into sex and not feeding our child." Derek was already shamelessly hard again, clearly not in need of Viagra anytime soon in his life, especially not during ruts. He was going to need a vial soon since his rut was winning over the effects of the potion, but who knows what that would do to his poor nose? He'd take one after the next round of sex, because he had promised Stiles a good fucking and he wasn't going to disappoint.

"I think you can make the dosage a little higher next year to deal with a 200 pound alpha."

"Duly noted," Stiles breathed, looking at Derek's lips and then tenting robe with desire, but his husband was right. First things first, they had to feed their son. All the continued naughtiness (and some sleep) might come afterwards.

***

Derek behaved himself during the lunch (aka very early dinner), waiting for Stiles to be done eating while he mostly only prodded at the food. It's not appealing to eat when there's no taste to it so after the obligatory bites to get a certain husband off his back, he mostly watched Stiles eat. Which was always intriguing with how he ate with gusto and enjoyed everything to the fullest. As soon as Stiles was done though, he got the cartons out of the way and pounced his mate with a heated kiss.

"Whoa! No time for digestion for your poor hubby?" Stiles giggled into the kiss the second Derek was on him – well, next to him since his belly was in the way. "Someone got turned on by me eating..." he added in-between their heated kisses.

"Do you need time to digest?" Derek asked as he molded himself against the warm body, kissing and nibbling at his neck since he knew so well how distracting that could be. Of course if his mate needed some time to let the food digest, he'd get it, Derek had some self-control, even if it was clear he was constantly horny these days. "I'm in no rush, I can pleasure myself and make you watch as you digest."

"Wow! Derek... I think I like how uninhibited you are during this rut. No, I know I _love_ it!" Stiles chuckled a bit breathless and his head might have spun a bit from that mental image. "Yeah... yeah, I'd love to watch you do that. For a while at least," he bit his bottom lip, his cock definitely taking an interest in the possibility with starting to harden somewhere below his belly. "I could turn on my side and start fingering and stretching myself for you while we watch each other..." he suggested with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

Look who suddenly didn't need to digest as much anymore! The predictable reaction made Derek smirk, soft breath tickling at the human's neck when the wolf huffed with laughter. He knew his mate well enough to know what kinks he had, knew what to say to push him a little to get on with the horny program that was happening this week. "Yes, but you should wait with doing that until you've digested," he deadpanned, sliding off the bed with ease.

Derek knew where the toys were, so after rummaging through them, a black vibrator was displayed on the bed, no lube, it wasn't needed anyways. "You get to watch." Stiles was going to watch it all, Derek decided as he slowly untied the robe and let it fall to the ground, displaying his erection standing up proudly. Fingers ran along the length for a slow tug on the hard flesh, feeling the heated gaze on him. "You like watching," he breathed as if he wasn't the resident creeper out of the two of them.

Getting on the bed on his back, he made sure Stiles was getting the perfect view as he spread his legs in front of him, slowly as he stretched out like a lazy cat, his own hands caressing along his body. "You know I always think about you when I do this…" Thick fingers glossed over the pleasure trail, along his ribs upwards to the dark nipples. The thumb and index finger found one to caress, making Derek moan loudly.

"I digest quickly. Very quickly!" Stiles hurried to say as his eyes widened for a split second then darkened with lust from that display. Derek was seriously killing him there with all that uninhibited wanton behavior. Which, he knew, was a part thanks to the rut, but the other came from being comfortable around Stiles and in their usually pretty active sex life. Well, Stiles had worked a lot to get Derek there and he took pride in it too.

To see his mate act like this, so free from his own limits and previous lack of experience... enjoying his own body... it was the hottest sight for Stiles and his body could only agree with that as he was watching there naked and already nearly fully hard, his mouth suddenly dry and hands itching to touch Derek. But he wasn't going to. Not for a while, at least.

"You're _so fucking hot_. More so when you say things like that," he blurted out and let his own hand reach down between his own legs to fumble with his balls and cock lazily.

The way Stiles looked at Derek was the biggest compliment he could ever get, like he was the most beautiful his mate has ever seen. As if he wanted to eat him up and lick him down and keep him forever. Of course, the human was heavily pregnant so it made him look so incredible, just watching Stiles touch himself like that was making Derek pant with need. Not touching one another was close to torture, a torture he was willing to extent for a little while longer as his eyes darkened with lust.

"It's the truth. I never think about anybody else, just you. Even when I'm hard, I know it's your fault for being irresistible to me." Both hands went to his nipples, the flicking of the hard nubs sending sparks of pleasure to his groin and he could feel how wet he was getting again. Resting his bent knee on the covers, one hand slipped down slowly, to give himself a few slow tugs, exposing the head so he could swipe his thumb over the slit. The digit was covered in pre-cum as he lifted it to his mouth, sucking on it.

The black vibrator wasn't turned on when he reached for it, not yet. With how sensitive he was, it would get him there too fast. Instead he let the head of it caress the inside of his thighs, catching some of the slick there.

"I only think of you too... well, 99.9% of the time. The rest is Jason Momoa," Stiles teased with a breathless little puff that was supposed to be a laugh, but watching what Derek was doing... well, it definitely affected him too.

His sparkling eyes were starting to bleed into amber from the exciting sights and his hand touching himself, tugging on his now rock-hard cock lazily. He knew he could've come just from that while watching Derek pleasuring himself, but he wanted to hold back for a while longer. (Especially since Derek promised that he'd fuck Stiles after dinner, so... yeah.)

It had seemed like such a great idea, to be pleasuring himself and making Stiles watch, mostly to make him eat his words. But as they were here and his mate was watching him with those eyes full of need and want... It was incredibly hard to resist. It was clear the other loved watching but Stiles probably liked being fucked more. A strangled moan left Derek as he tried to make up his mind, knowing he was going to be teased without mercy for being so impatient. No, no, he couldn't pounce on Stiles just yet. Not yet.

Just a few moments longer.

Stiles had no idea he was about to be pounced. How could he when Derek rolled onto his stomach and reached behind himself with the vibrator, letting the tip of it search along the crack? It caught more slick like that and it easily pushed inside, where Derek was wet and open thanks to the fingers and cock that had been in there. Like a knife slicing through butter, it simply slid inside all the way, the rim fitting comfortably around the toy.

"Holy fucking shit!" Stiles groaned, loud. He had to squeeze the base of his cock hard because this was just beyond pornographic! So, so much better and unspeakably hotter than anything he could see or come up with in his head.

"Derek..." he whined and made a strangled voice in the back of his throat as he was in pain. The most pleasurable and frustrating pain he could ever experience as he was watching his mate fucking himself with the big black dildo with such ease. He saw how well it fit, he saw the glistening on the toy from all the slick and cum from earlier. He... he was losing his mind.

Derek's head lifted up, red eyes flaring from that oh so desperate tone in Stiles' voice he rarely heard in that degree. That was his doing, his mate was going insane with lust because of him and that knowledge made it even hotter. Who ever wanted a power trip? They just had to have good sex, because it was a better rush than power could ever be in any other way. A low growl vibrated in his chest as he pulled the toy out to show how wet it was before he plunged it back in, avoiding his prostate.

It was meant to tease Stiles more, though there was no way Derek could hold out for much longer himself if he kept this up. The vibrator was pushed in deeply, to keep it snug inside of him before he moved.

One moment he was on his stomach baring himself and the next he had Stiles on his side with a very horny alpha plastered against his back. Wet fingers slipped between them, pushing at the tight entrance impatiently. "Feel that wetness? That's my slick and your cum I'm using to finger you open."

Stiles barely got aware of his new position when he already felt the hot line of Derek's turned on body against his back and those messy fingers trying to invade his body. Against which Stiles had absolutely no objections. He also let out a string of half-muttered curses from those words and his hands curled around the sheet, leaving his oozing cock alone for now.

"That's so filthy! I love it!" he hastily declared. "Push them in me. Mark me with us! _God_ , I want that so badly and for your cock to fill me up, to mark me even more," he babbled, rubbing his flushed cheek against the pillow under his head – which happened to be Derek's.

"Getting there," the alpha promised, one thick digit pushing inside the dry entrance to rub the lubrication around the rim and walls, pushing in and out not so much to get lost in the foreplay but to prep Stiles quickly for the main event. He wasn't as careful as usual, letting the desperation bleed into their lovemaking and another finger was added. They were there to push his own slick inside, ease the way for something much bigger.

The pre-cum was steadily leaking from his Derek’s tip, coating his erection as well as the skin it was pressed against in a sticky stain. It felt overwhelming in a way, having the large vibrator lodged inside himself as he was getting his mate ready. It was a good thing it was still off or he would have needed a cock ring to stave off his orgasm.

The only thing Stiles could do for a few sweet moments was to gasp for air. He also tried to relax his ass as much as he could to let the fingers explore his insides, to prepare him to become Derek's main course or dessert... or, well, both.

Then he finally found his words again, eyes rolling shut and ass slightly rocking against the slick fingers. "Feels so... intense. So good! Don't you dare stop," he panted then moaned and panted some more.

There was no plan to stop, none at all but there was also no plan to tear into Stiles for not getting the prep he deserved to have. Two fingers weren't enough, it was going to take three, some more fingering and more slick to get him ready for the thickness of Derek's erection and knot. That one came with ruts since there was no control over it despite the potion.

"Not stopping. I'm getting you ready for me even though I want to push into you right now." Another finger was added, three thick digits invading the loosening passage with more slick, which was also starting to leak out again with how excited he was at the prospect of sliding into his hot husband. "Want you so much."

"Same here, champ," Stiles groaned and only a 'DUH' was missing from the end. But he chose to instead focus on helping Derek work his fingers faster into him. The slick was definitely helping with making the slide easier and Stiles bit down on his bottom lip then reached between the mattress and the bed frame to produce one of the many lubes lying around hidden in the loft.

"Speed it up with the help of this, stud. I ain't have all day," he grinned back at Derek as he gently threw the tube against the naked chest then went back to grabbing the sheet.

Derek grunted at Stiles when he was told to speed it up – as if he was so keen on making this last so long. He was only making sure this was pleasurable for the both of them. Impatient little imp. Leaning down, blunt teeth found a pale shoulder to gnaw on, the bite more a tease instead of a warning but definitely a little bit of both.

Using the lube, he pulled his fingers out and coated them liberally with it, not fingering Stiles as much as pushing the lubrication inside of him to make sure there was no dryness so the hole could receive something big without causing damage. Especially the rim was getting some extra attention, slathered in wetness.

"You better know what you're asking for." That was all the warning the Spark got when Derek's thick erection started pushing inside of him. No pausing, no time to adjust. It pushed in all the way.

Stiles got the tease/warning bite, but currently he was too busy making a strangled, nearly desperate noise as his body arched and his ass lightly pushed against Derek, the familiar burning running up his spine just to quickly turn into pleasure.

He was all of a sudden _so full_!

"D-Derek! Shit! FUCK!" he gasped, squirming a bit in front of his husband while being fully impaled on his cock, his own dick weeping fresh drops of pre-cum at the tip, smearing against the underside of his big belly.

"Same here, champ." The words were thrown back at Stiles with a growl, the pleasure of being inside of Stiles – as always – making it impossible to think beyond what his body needed to do. There was absolutely no mercy, because he was told to speed it up so that was what he was going to do.

His hand reached for Stiles' hand to take it and guide it behind him where the vibrator was sticking out more with all the moving. That was on his mate to use or hold, whatever Stiles wanted to do with it while Derek's focus was on fucking him. It wasn't even called lovemaking, not with the way his thrusts went deep and rough right away.

For a good minute Stiles could only let out a string of loud _ah, ah, ah_ sounds, as if Derek was literally fucking the little breath he could pull into his lungs right out of him. Which was definitely the case. The onslaught of thick cock ramming into him made thinking or talking very, very difficult.

So for a couple of minutes Stiles was just trying to get over the shock his body was experiencing, his hand held against the vibrator as he was trying to get some more air into his lungs. A part of him wanted to let Derek abuse his hole like this, but another part was screaming at him that it was nearly too much.

"Whoa, okay, got your... point. Slow down a bit, babe... Apparently... too sensitive for this... by now," he managed to squeeze out, swimming in nearly painful pleasure. Because yeah, he forgot to factor in how sensitive his body was getting during the end of the pregnancy. But still, he kept the vibrator buried in Derek with his hand holding a firm grip around it.

The hard thrusts immediately eased up when Stiles asked for it, at least the potion wasn't making him mad with lust like last time. Although he couldn't deny it felt good to hammer away into the willing body. It wasn't enjoyable when both of them couldn't enjoy it so he kissed the back of the neck to soothe Stiles with a wordless apology, stopping fully so the other could take the time to adjust to what was happening.

It was taking a lot of self-control to not push inside, but it helped how Derek’s own body was filled thanks to the vibrator. That thickness plugging up his ass and with that his slick, made it all the more sensitive to him as well.

"You want me to stop?" Derek would, immediately if asked. That kind of trust was mutual on both sides, they had the assurance of saying _stop_ or _no_ with it being listened to.

They hadn't done it often with how close Stiles was getting to the due date, and it was possible it was getting to be too much. Derek would also be fine with sucking off his mate, no hardship there at all! It had to be one of his favorite things to do when it came to having sex.

Stiles filled his lungs with the much needed air, eyes closed as he felt his body still tingling (in a pleasant way) from the previous rough pounding. The sharp switch between that and Derek fully stopping was a shock to his body as well.

"No, no need to stop. Just go slower for a while. Build it up for both of us... while I pleasure you too with this," he rasped, choosing that moment to slightly pull at the vibrator, letting a few inches slide out then he slowly pushed it back in, feeling how easy it was to do so thanks to the heat-induced slick. And that in itself was so damn hot that for a moment Stiles regretted that he was big as a whale with their baby, because he would've wanted to experiment A LOT with that when he was more mobile. But for now this was going to do just.

"You like that? Me fucking your sloppy wet hole like this?" he asked, his wrist pumping a bit more of the toy in and out, angling it towards Derek's belly inside so it could brush against that magical spot while he was still full with cock as well.

A full body shudder ran through Derek when the vibrator was moved, mimicking the feeling of having a cock inside of him. Not fully, because it felt too unforgiving and cold but that feeling of being filled with a slow thrust? It was fully happening! It punched a low breath out of the alpha, the huff of warm air tickling at the back of Stiles' neck. It was followed by a throaty moan, ruptured from him at the words and the new angle.

Stiles could be _so_ filthy and graphic, it did things to Derek, like his groin flaring up with heat. Yeah, he so liked it, even though he knew the angle for Stiles wasn't the best, but it was perfect for himself. Pulling his knee up, he rested his leg over that of his mate without changing their position too much. Stiles was most comfortable on his side with his large belly so Derek presented himself as much as he could, feeling the slick trickle down his taint.

It was an exquisite experience to be impaled as he was impaling, it didn't matter if it was the real thing or not, to Derek’s body it felt so good to have his prostate touched by the hard plastic.

"Yes..." he hissed in Stiles' ear. "So good. You're so good." It was close to babbling Derek style, obviously affected by what the other was doing. Slowly he remembered the he was supposed to be moving as well, drawing out his erection until the tip was at the rim, his ass cheeks flexing when he pushed back in tortuously slow.

Smirking pleased to himself, Stiles kept moving the toy, letting Derek get into a better position with his heavy and warm leg draped over his.

"Of course you like that..." Stiles started then had to gasp and moan when Derek returned to the thrusts. Well, one teasingly slow one. But he knew that eventually his husband was going to yield to what he wanted. He nearly always did.

"You know how I know that? Because you're my Stiles-sexual big bad alpha – _my mate_ – who loves when I play with that hungry little hole... Licking and eating and fingering... and fucking it for hours," he emphasized it with working the vibrator deeper and somewhat faster.

The urge to make Stiles stop talking was about as strong as the one to keep begging to hear more of the words which fueled Derek so much. It was sinful to listen to, creating more images in his head when what they were doing was already _so good_. It was the kind of overwhelming arousal that made his mouth dry and his cock twitch, and in his case, made him leak slick as he got even wetter than he already was. It was soaking the sheets, which were _so_ ruined at this point.

It took a few failed attempts at settling some kind of rhythm with the way Stiles fucked him. Trying to time it so he was thrusting inside the tight hole once the toy bottomed out so he wouldn't make a stuttering slide and ruin the experience for Stiles by fucking him half-assed.

"Love your fingers," Derek agreed, loved the tongue even more but those words were swallowed up by his own moan when they had timed it perfectly and the vibrator pushed against his prostate as he was the one bottoming out.

Stiles huffed a pleasure-filled sound from Derek finally finding the best rhythm. Then he took a deep breath and purred.

"Hmm... just my fingers? I doubt that. What else do you love about me, hm?" he teased, focusing on not fucking up the way they moved in perfect sync. But of course he was an evil little shit still, so he brushed his thumb over the button on the vibrator.

Then he pushed it, starting the first, lightest setting on it...

"I love..." The sentence was cut off with a harsh gasp, as no doubt Stiles intended, when he switched on the toy. It buzzed to life with a shock of pleasure, making Derek's body stutter and lose that perfect sync immediately. Not something he could be blamed for since this was his first experience with a vibrator and nothing could have prepared him for the way it felt. It was _too much_ and yet _too little_ at the same time.

"What the hell…" The words tumbled out of his mouth instantly because it felt good, too good. Mind-blowingly good. No wonder Stiles had wanted to introduce toys into their bed, this added so much more pleasure.

"Right?" Stiles chuckled. "I've told you, but you didn't believe me..." he grinned, craning his neck back to be able to catch a glimpse of Derek's sweaty face, which was filled with a mixture of shock, surprise and pleasure. It was a _very_ good look on him.

They've had tried out some toys in bed before, yes. But until now Derek wasn't too up for giving a try to a vibrator. Perhaps he thought of the concept of a buzzing toy in his ass being good too absurd. Now, though, he seemed very much convinced. So Stiles suspected that from now on it wasn't going to be just him falling apart on the buzzing end of such a toy...

"I know it's a strange, but very fucking good feeling, isn't it?" he asked, not minding the way Derek totally lost his rhythm and wasn't really moving in him at all. No, Stiles, the resourceful little imp he was, used that to their advantage. Because just when he started moving a bigger portion of the buzzing toy in and out of Derek's ass, he also began rocking back onto the buried cock to stimulate his mate from both sides.

Derek had no idea how Stiles could want him to talk when he was barely able to even think, so only a moan was offered in reply. Each time the toy moved and brushed past his prostate to settle there was sending shocks of pleasure along his spine, rolling along to his groin where his mate had it covered by fucking himself on the erection. _God_ , Stiles was intent on killing him today, he was sure of it. Everything was leaking! His nose, his cock, his ass and his skin was gleaming with sweat.

Arching his back with a shuddering exhale, he finally seemed to realize he wasn't being very attentive to what the other was feeling. An apology wanted to make itself known vocally but he didn't quite get there. What Derek managed to do was moan some more as a shaky hand wrapped around the erection between Stiles' legs as he tried his best to get back in sync with what his mate was doing.

He couldn't manage it fully, couldn't get it back to that magical moment since he was too busy having his prostate milked expertly.

"It's okay, babe..." Stiles put his free hand on Derek's over his dick, just holding it there since he could rock into that grip like this too. Which sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and he put his head back on the pillow, smiling to himself for already managing to rock Derek's world like this. "You don't have to do anything, just lie there and enjoy. I've got you," he lightly squeezed the hand around him while still rocking against his wolf and fucking the slick hole with the toy.

"I love how you feel right now through the bonds," the Spark added, feeling content from being able to give this much pleasure to his in-heat mate. "Just relax and let yourself get lost in it. Come when you have to."

And with that he switched to the next setting, which was a less constant buzzing. It was more like a slow rhythmical one with tiny breaks and Stiles pushed and kept the toy deeper, right against the prostate to make Derek benefit more from the deep wave-like massage of that special spot.

Come when he had to... like he had much of a choice in this! There was a pitiful sputter of yet another string of cut off words when the setting got turned up. It was this wave of tiny knocks against the sensitive bundle of nerves, some small, some strong as the toy vibrated. It made Derek’s cock spurt out liquid, which he felt but Stiles was probably unaware of with the mess they already were.

His knot started to form, no control over it due to the heat, something the potion didn't affect, clearly. Derek could indeed only lay there and take it, feeling how his erection was in a constant tightness and his hole was invaded and his prostate massaged. His heart was pumping the blood around in a frantic pace, because he was too excited not to be affected. Especially with the way his knot was starting to make the rim work extra hard to fully take it.

"Sti-" The name didn't get finished, he was too busy crying out when the knot fully engorged and locked them together, wrangling his huge orgasm from him.

"Yes, babe... give it all to me," Stiles moaned too, meaning Derek's pleasure and cum, of course. His own eyes closed from how he was practically immobilized and stretched to his limits by the knot. By then it was a familiar and welcomed feeling and by Derek's noises and shuddering and the pulsing of his cock he knew he was being filled up generously by his alpha's sperm.

That knowledge in itself was amazing, that and all the pressure and involuntary grinding against his prostate made Stiles' hard cock leak steadily too. He moved their joined hands against it, needing only like half a dozen of firm strokes on it and this time he came quieter, but just as intensely as any other time. His body trembled and tensed and rocked against Derek (as much as possible without pulling too much on the knot) as he came over their fingers, panting his love's name.

Before Stiles' body went limp like an overcooked noodle, he managed to switch the toy off in Derek, but left it buried there, knowing how much his mate really liked the feeling of being filled for a while after orgasm.

Derek felt the warm rush on his hand as well as the way Stiles clamped around him, milking more out of him than he thought capable of giving. This day of non-stop sex had been pretty amazing, he thought as they were laying there, plastered against one another on their sides. Both of them were still fully filled, letting the lull of the orgasm soak into their weary bones without that feeling of being empty and open.

The alpha loved having something inside of him while his body pulsed with that afterglow, which Stiles had informed him was called ‘cock warming,’ and that it was considered a kink. Apparently, Derek had a few of them. And his mate happily let him indulge in them, even encouraged it. With a soft sigh, he kissed the back of Stiles' neck, scenting the salty skin reeking of sex and sweat.

After a while though, the almost romantic mood was ruined when Derek sneezed loudly, giving the other a neck full of fluid they both had no interest in.

"We uh… might want to shower."

" _Oh my god_... You remember I've told you I'll love you no matter what, in sickness and health? Well, that's true, but this is... gross!" Stiles snorted, his body shaking from suppressed laughter. "Blow your nose, babe, and I might blow you under the shower," he nudged Derek's thigh to make him move, the softened cock slipping out from the movement, making a nice amount of cum slip out of Stiles. Which was normal after being knotted and stretched so much. "I'll start the shower, meet me there," he smirked as he got off the bed with some difficulty thanks to his big belly, but he did start waddling towards the bathroom butt naked, ignoring all the wet and leaky stuff on his body.

Yeah, Derek agreed that it was very gross. Colds were gross and he was glad that he normally didn't suffer from them. He was confident Stiles was going to find a way to eliminate it from the potion, but some unwanted side effects were bound to happen. Blowing his nose after plucking a tissue from the box, he removed the vibrator to take with him to the bathroom for some cleaning. The bed could wait until after the shower.

The promise of getting a blow job in the shower certainly made his body interested quickly, which was kinda ridiculous. He had an orgasm not that long ago but his blood-filled cock didn't seem to care.

"Ridiculous," Derek muttered as he followed his mate, making a stop for another nose emptying before he got into the large shower stall.

Stiles was already washing down the studs of shower gel from his plump body, waiting for Derek to get there. As he stroked his wet hair out of his face, he spotted his husband and the bobbing erection between his legs as he was coming closer.

Just watching his naked man walk like that, clearly aroused and looking at him as if he wanted to eat Stiles alive, was _so fucking hot_. Again, Stiles realized how damn lucky he was that he could call this gorgeous being his mate and husband.

"I see you liked my idea..." he greeted Derek, pulling him under the water, his big belly bumping against the flat stomach as mole-dotted arms went around his neck so Stiles could steal a kiss.

"Kind of but honestly, I don't want you on your knees on slippery tiles. I don't want you to fall." Derek grabbed the large belly to caress the wet skin, feeling movement under his fingertips. "It'll go down, just ignore it." Once they were clean he was going to take another dose of the potion anyways, since his heat was definitely at its peak today and with that tomorrow.

As much as it was appreciated that Stiles was like a werewolf when it came down to having an active sex drive, which matched them very well lately, it wasn't something they always had to act on. Being heavily pregnant and kneeling on slippery tiles was asking for problems. Lots of problems including an ER trip. Not the best thing to do with a drugged up alpha in a rut.

"Well... that's awfully kind of you," Stiles chuckled as he looked down to watch the big hand rubbing his belly. Holding onto Derek's shoulder with one of his own, his other hand reached down between them to touch his husband where he was heavy and hard and leaking.

"But we can like... jerk each other off while you make sure you don't let me fall and also kiss the shit out of me..." he suggested, the tugs on his alpha's cock making the point for him.

Derek made a face as Stiles said that, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered why this annoying human was his husband when he was saying stuff like that. "Do you have to say shit when I've just been in your ass?" Not the kind of kissing he was into!

It was challenging though, to keep a firm hold of the other man, not because he was too heavy but because he was so big and round that not even Derek's arms would fit around him. Settling his hands on the narrow hips, he pushed Stiles in the corner so he could bracket his frame with his own, hips pushing into the hold, trying to get more friction going.

Sure enough when Derek’s hand went looking between their bodies, he found that his husband was sporting an erection too. "You're always in heat, aren't you?" Again, that was amazing.

"When it's about you and you are _actually_ in heat... I think I can't help it. Add the pregnancy horny hormones to it and then here we are..." Stiles rasped out then moaned from the strokes on his cock, not minding a bit that he was pressed against the cool tiles or that his dick was nearly too sensitive to be touched.

His hand's grip tightened around his mate, jerking him faster, the wet sounds nearly getting lost from the continuous splashing of water from the shower head.

"And you love it, don't you? I wanna see you come again for me and I wanna do the same for you before we go cuddle and doze off in bed," he stated, twisting his hand over Derek's sensitive tip, smearing the pre-cum down on his dick shamelessly.

"I love everything about you," the alpha panted against the wet lips. "Even the things I hate." Before there would be said anything about those words, Derek licked into the hot mouth to give that deep kiss that he had been told to give. No secret that the bossy side was something that had attracted Derek to Stiles all this time.

Warm water rained down on his shivering back, hips pushing into the hand while his own was busy too. The fingers gripped the shaft to give a good and thorough hand job, giving a twist as soon as he got near the base of the cock. He knew what Stiles liked, how to get an uncut dick the treatment it deserved and clearly needed.

Stiles moaned into the heated kisses. Repeatedly. It wasn't that easy to make the jerking off work, thanks to his big belly, but they managed and found a position and way that made it possible.

Stiles was also glad for the support of the wall behind his back, because his knees definitely turned into jelly from all the kissing and stroking – both getting him closer and closer while he was giving Derek's mouth as good as he was getting, letting his most basic instinct wash over him.

It didn't take long, maybe because Derek was too wired and heated and pulling Stiles with him in that frantic need for release. Whatever the reason was, it seemed to be over in no time, with the werewolf spilling against the strained skin of the enlarged stomach. Maybe it was a dirty trick but he used their bonds to let his pleasure wash over Stiles as well to get him there too. For them to reach completion together with shuddering bodies and moans swallowed by their frantic kissing.

"Finish your shower, I'll clean the bed for us, you've done way too much already," Derek kissed Stiles afterwards, brushing some of the wet hair from his flushed face.

Stiles was still kinda dazed from their shared orgasm and amazing kissing match. His lips were bruised and red and throbbing, his body feeling weirdly light and heavy at the same time.

He could only grunt in agreement to Derek's suggestion as exhaustion was quickly taking a hold of him. No wonder. He was heavily pregnant, close to his due date, and also had a few rounds of sex today with an in-heat mate. He probably deserved some kind of a medal. Or at least ten hours of sleep.

By the time he waddled out of the bathroom, there was a fresh sheet, a baggy T-shirt and sleeping pants put out for him on the bed. He beamed at his mate with barely open eyes and got dressed before climbing into the bed.

"I'm gonna sleep for a day now," he announced as he nestled himself between the pillows and under the covers. "Will you spoon me while I do so?" he asked. "Just... don't cover my nape with snot again."

"I will try not to." Derek couldn't make that promise since he had taken another dose of the potion. Although it would knock him out for a while first, which seemed like perfect timing because Stiles was dead on his feet. The alpha crawled into bed and snuggled up close, feeling the exhaustion which was tugging at them both. He'd take more of the potion tomorrow. That would make sure Stiles wasn't going to exhaust himself again since that seemed a dangerous undertaking when he was this round.

One thing was for sure, as soon as the worst of the heat was over, it was going to be time to pamper the human as much as possible to thank him for today.

"Love you," Derek muttered with a nasal tone to his voice now that the cold was fully back with the fresh dose of the potion.

"Love you too, my horny beast..." Stiles replied, his sentence ending in a huge yawn which made his jaw crack a bit. Then he reached back under the cover to pull Derek's arm around him, placing his hand on his round belly. They had noticed that if Derek's hand was in constant contact with the tummy, Casey seemed to stay calm and let Stiles sleep long enough not to have dark circles under his eyes.

He wanted to wish a good night or sweet dreams to his husband, but he was out of it the second his eyes closed and the hand was kept on the bare skin with his own.

For only a short moment Derek stayed awake, fighting the sleep to wait for Stiles to be deeply asleep and the baby settled enough to not wake him. Now that it was getting close to the birth, Casey was becoming more active, as if he was wanting to kick his way out of the large belly… At least the presence of his alpha keeping the bond active was calming him down enough to give the exhausted mate the rest he needed. Ten hours of sleep was probably a stretch with that active bladder but it was a good goal to have.

Sniffing one last time, Derek gave into the rest he needed as well, snoring like he was cutting a whole forest with the way his nose was clogged up. The next day he indeed used more potions to keep it manageable without Stiles resorting to sex, because the human was still too exhausted. That day they spent on the couch, Derek mostly sleeping besides going through a box of tissues.

A couple of days later Stiles definitely got pampered. Derek went all out when Beth was at preschool. Foot massage, back massage, all the favorite snacks and food and a couple of intense blowjobs. He even watched Harry Potter movies with him even though the werewolf didn't like them. The cold was persistent and had lingered when the potion wasn't needed anymore. Stiles had even resorted to calling him Snifflewolf, much to his amusement, not! It took two WHOLE days after the rut week for all of it to clear, to the relief of them all. Derek Hale didn't handle a cold well at all, so they all hoped that never had to happen ever again.


	9. Part 9 - Vikings

**Part 9 – Vikings**

**Note: SPOILER WARNING FOR VIKINGS (s6 ep11)!!!!**

Stiles just watched season 6b's 1st episode of Vikings and cried his eyes out. Which is no big feat nowadays with all the pregnancy hormones in his system.

"Who died?" Obviously somebody died because that's what they all did in Vikings, and Stiles was very invested in the show which meant Derek was too.

"B-bjorn! They lied! He was called... Ironside... yet... that weasel stabbed him... and _oh god_!" Here came more incomprehensible muttering paired with sobbing and nose-blowing and tears.

Derek tried not to be too amused about it when Stiles cried about a TV show, even though he was honestly very amused. It was cute how much his mate gave of himself when he was a fan of a show. He sat down next to him to pull him into a hug.

"Vikings never lived very long," he offered lamely.

"I-I know that! Those were dangerous... times... full of battle... glory... and death... and glorious death!" he sniffed, leaning into Derek's hug as he blew his nose again. (Good thing they had tons of tissues at the house nowadays.) "But all my favorites die... one by one... Ragnar, Lagertha and now even Bjorn who's the best of the sons... Oh god! I like Ubbe too… which means he's gonna probably die tooooo!" he started sobbing again.

This time Derek couldn't help but laugh silently. It was adorable the way Stiles was mourning the show’s characters. As devious and intelligent Stiles was, there was also an innocent side to him, something pure and it had been a long time since Derek had seen some of the old Stiles. He was kind of glad that part of him was still there too. Of course he had known that when his mate suggested that he should grow a beard and let his hair grow out, it was because of Vikings but he didn't mind. Stiles loved the progress and kept touching him so that was only making it good for both of them.

"Yeah, at least they keep to the myth then. Ragnar's sons pretty much undid all he had accomplished. They're all going to die but they die trying," Derek handed Stiles another tissue and rubbed the large belly since that usually soothed the child and the upset parent. The poor man and all these hormones.

"That's not helping, you ass..." Stiles mumbled right before blowing his nose out into the tissue handed to him, but he was grateful for Derek's attempts to soothe him and comfort him.

Wiping his eyes again, he took a few deep breaths and leaned more against Derek's side and snuggled under an arm, allowing the hand on his tummy and around him to calm him some more.

"Our next kid can be named Bjorn or Ragnar or... you know, her." The one with the name Derek kept mispronouncing since he couldn't help but think it was the kind of name cows would get. Which he had mentioned once when Stiles hadn't been pregnant and had gotten so much hassle for it that he wasn’t going to do that now. But yeah, he meant the woman with the cow name who also died.

"You mean... Lagertha? If you start with that cow name thing again, I swear I'll beat you to death with my snotty tissue!" Stiles warned. "She was the strongest female character from the whole series. And the best shield maiden and a hero! And in the end..." he gasped for air again, eyes starting to well up "she could finally rest her... earthly body... and join Ragnar in Valhalla!"

And the flood gates opened up again.

Hey, Derek thought he was being generous with offering to name their next child after a cow but Stiles saw right through him. So he offered the most innocent look he could give while his mate latched into another sobbing episode. Yeah, mentioning the cow named woman hadn't been the best idea, considering all the tears that happened when she had died in the show.

"I'd join you in Valhalla too."

"Me tooooo!" Stiles cried into Derek's shirt, messing it up with his tears, but at least not with snot since he magically had a fresh tissue in his hand to wipe at his nose.

Considering the fact that Derek had wiped snot everywhere during his rut, this was nothing laundry couldn't fix. They had a little girl, were about to be parents to a little boy, snot was pretty much part of it all. With a fond and soft smile, he kissed the top of Stiles' head as he cried some more. What an idiot. But he still loved him.


	10. Part 10 - Undisclosed Desires

**Part 10 – Undisclosed Desires**

_"I know you've suffered  
_ _But I don't want you to hide  
_ _It's cold and loveless  
_ _I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing  
_ _I'll make you feel pure  
_ _Trust me  
_ _You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
_ _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
_ _I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
_ _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers  
_ _That you're wicked and divine  
_ _You may be a sinner  
_ _But your innocence is mine_

_Please me  
_ _Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me  
_ _You are the one..."_

_[Undisclosed Desires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U) _ _by Muse_

As Stiles played the song, Derek listened to it, not letting the whiny slowness of the song get him distracted since he was used to them not sharing the same music tastes. Good thing they both had Ipods with ear plugs. This song though, the lyrics of it, it was like the singer had looked into their lives and their love and used it as inspiration. It was almost scary with how dead on it was. Stiles was good at that. Finding songs that fitted them.

"It's good," Derek carefully said even though he was clearly touched by the song but didn't know how to express himself.

Stiles reached a hand over to take Derek's and lace their fingers together as they were lounging on their bed, Stiles' back propped up with big pillows to be as comfortable as possible while 'roleplaying' as a living Buddha. There was an also warm and knowing smile curling his lips up as he gazed at Derek with love.

"Yeah... another love song I found for you. I mean every word of it," he said softer than usual.

Derek glanced up at Stiles when he took his hand and laced their fingers together. The alpha was stretched out on the bed, the phone in between them because of the song that had played. "I know." Exactly why it made him quiet and had no idea what to say to it. "You've already been doing all of that."

"It's my top priority long-term plan regarding you," Stiles nodded in agreement, rubbing the back of Derek's hand with his thumb. His smile also got wider. "All this plus keep finding songs that fit our love story," he beamed then let Derek's hand go just to run his long fingers through the thick hair, going even as far as lightly scratching against his nape then that special spot behind his spread out werewolf's ear.

The wolf's eyes had already gone half-lidded with the fingers caressing his nape but when Stiles went in for the kill, they closed fully as he leaned into the touch like a big cat.

"Yeah, that feels good, sooo good." There was no purring happening, since werewolves couldn't purr but there was a content grumble rumbling in his chest.

Looking and feeling smug from using the secret weapon to make his husband feel even better, Stiles kept up with what he was doing, leaving his eyes on the 200 pounds of melted werewolf next to him.

"Happy to hear that. Just enjoy it then," he smirked and picked his phone up from the bed and put it on top of his belly (which became quite a good storing spot for light items) with his free hand and continued scrolling through some sites filled with pregnancy tips.

Derek didn't mind Stiles being distracted, he didn't even see it happening because he was too busy enjoying the attention. It was in a way a dirty trick, like an Achilles heel but since it was such a good one, it didn't make him angry. Nope, he was too busy drooling into the covers.


	11. Part 11 - Foot Massage

**Part 11 – Foot Massage**

Stiles was half-lying on the couch, rubbing his way too big for comfort belly. Casey was mostly calm for the day, but it didn't mean that Stiles wasn't in discomfort and exhausted from carrying a child, his body definitely exhibiting all the usual things pregnant women got towards the end of their pregnancy. Like swollen ankles and limbs and face, the constant need to pee and a back pain as well as feeling too tight for their own body and skin.

As much as this pregnancy was a miracle and something Stiles enjoyed (despite the hormonal mood swings that drove Derek up the walls but took them like a hero), Stiles was starting to get too exhausted and cranky and moody for this to go on for much longer. A part of him was really starting to want it to end and get over with it. Even if he was kinda terrified about the giving birth part.

Sure, they had consulted with Deaton, Liam's dad and Melissa so they were prepared. But when days like these came along when Stiles could do practically nothing just lay on the couch or in their bed, it was frustrating. He wanted to clean or cook or do something, but he couldn't because he was way too heavily pregnant and getting so ready to pop out their kid...

Beth saw Daddy Sty lying on the sofa. He looked grumpy but she knew he only got that way because her baby brother was in his belly and made him uncomfy. That was what Daddy had told her.

She went over to him and laid her little head on his belly and touched it gently with her hand. "I love you Casey," she told her little brother, "even if you make Daddy Sty grouchy." She felt a movement and smiled. "He heard me!"

Stiles' face instantly lit up a bit when he watched Beth doing all that and he lifted a hand to stroke down on her brown locks fondly. "Of course he heard his big sis. And he loves you too, sweetheart," he reassured his daughter. "I'm sorry if I'm grumpy like Daddy usually is. It's because your brother is getting big and heavy which makes me a bit uncomfortable. But I'm happy that he's growing and that soon he'll be with us. It's not long and he'll arrive."

"Why am I usually the one who's grumpy?" Derek asked a little affronted as he walked in, pretty sure he wasn't bitching in the way Stiles was capable of. Then again, he wasn't the one carrying a child. Practically the only reason why the human was getting away with it all was because Derek was partly responsible for the condition Stiles was in right now.

Stiles was in a mood, getting bored and irritated with lying around like a stranded whale on the shore. Derek took as much pain as he could but he couldn't keep his hand on Stiles the entire day so it was just a temporary relief.

"How about you go get your favorite movie so Casey can listen to it too?" Derek watched their daughter run off, so he reached out to touch the big bump.

Stiles turned his eyes back to Derek from their daughter as she ran off to do as suggested and exhaled slowly, trying to move a bit under the warm touch on his belly to get more comfortable. Which was becoming pretty impossible nowadays.

There was a brief flinch on Stiles' face when Casey kicked out from his father's touch right under the hand.

"You have a grumpy face, that's why. Although I grump more nowadays than you. Which is quite the achievement," he answered his husband’s previous question.

"You grump all the time." There was an instant agreeing on that as Derek tried to soothe Casey to not kick so hard. The baby was about as done as Stiles was, and both seemed to be pretty eager to get things going labor-wise. "I can get you a wheelchair so you can move around more, though I doubt you're comfortable in one."

"No, no wheelchairs," Stiles protested, having only bad memories of them. "Besides, I'm not sick or disabled. Just way too heavily pregnant and exhausted and uncomfortable all the time. That's why I grump constantly. Sorry about that. It's just... not easy. I know it's going to happen soon and I can't wait for it, even if I'm kinda terrified from the labor part. My next checkup with David and Melissa is coming up."

Derek sat down next to him, the large couch allowing for it at least as he nodded at the fears his mate uttered, understanding it. Labor wasn't easy, not even for women, let alone a male who didn't even have the proper exit for the baby to come out of. He had consoled himself that C-sections happened all the time and it was going to be okay. Bloody, but okay.

"You're going to get an epidural, and you'll have my healing. You're not going to feel pain, I promise you that." It was going to be soon, that much was clear to the both of them and yeah, Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about it.

"Make sure I get the good stuff," Stiles chuckled low, taking Derek's hand into his, looking at him with exhausted eyes, but managed to keep his smile hopeful.

The sounds of Beth’s movie coming on in the background and Stiles listened to Frozen II’s opening scene for a moment or two, but was lost in his thoughts.

"What do you think will happen to this 'womb' I have once Casey is out of there? Do you think David should leave it alone or remove it after doing so with the placenta?" Stiles asked quietly, not sure about what to do or if the womb was more magic than a real organ and would disappear on its own.

It was sobering to hear, to have the womb possibly removed, but Stiles probably didn't want to go through this again. And as long as it was still there, the chance of a baby happening soon was a very real one.

"If you don't want to get pregnant again, you should ask for it to be removed. Counting on magic to do it is probably not going to work out as you imagine it." Derek wasn't going to have an opinion on it since it was his mate's body and whatever Stiles wanted, he was going to support it.

Stiles was silent for a while, rubbing his free hand over his big belly while lost in thoughts again. "To be honest... I don't know. I mean... I definitely want more kids with you at some point, but not sure that this way. As much as I loved being pregnant with our son so far, it's very exhausting and harder than I imagined. But I know it's going to be worth it in the end. And... I'm not sure I'd want to remove the possibility of doing this again. Because I don't know if this was a one-time miracle or if it can be repeated in the future..." he paused then sighed, looking just as helpless as he felt. "So I don't know."

"He'll have to operate on you again if you don't want it later. But maybe for now you shouldn't remove it until you're sure." Yes, this was a gift they were given but there were other ways to have a child – like through adoption or surrogacy. And those weren't bad options at all. "But you know there are other ways, you don't have to do this again."

"I know we have other options too," he nodded, looking at his belly. "Dunno. I'll have to think about this some more," he shrugged, not being afraid of what Derek would think, because Stiles knew he wouldn't get mad. That his mate would support him, no matter how he had decided. He was confident in that because he knew Derek well.

"At the moment I'm just too tired and uncomfortable to make such a huge decision. My head isn't clear enough for that," he said and lightly squeezed Derek's hand which he was still holding.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek refused to make the decision for his mate, not wanting to influence him in any way. But maybe he could do something to relieve the discomfort or carry Stiles to bed if he wanted to get a nap. He was doing that a lot these days, sleeping away the strain his body was going through and it wasn't a bad thing as long as he didn't skip meals or drinks.

Smiling from Derek wanting to care for him and make things easier on the Spark (like always, even when he sometimes got annoyed from the mood swing), he nodded. "I could kill for a foot massage," he said, feeling his ankles and legs straining from the swelling.

Beth got completely lost in her movie and was singing along with Monster, their smaller dog yipping with her. She ran over to them to give them both a hug. Letting their daughter enjoy her Disney movies like this was a trick they sometimes used for some quiet time, although Derek did his best to entertain the daughter as well as the husband. Ruffling her hair in fondness, Derek watched her (and both dogs) run back to the TV and the alpha’s eyes moved back to Stiles to tug his slippers and socks off, pushing the sweatpants above the knee so he had full access.

"Hm. I think you need to keep them up more, the swelling is getting worse." Bad enough that the imprints from his fingers remained in the flesh for a moment. He started on the lower leg first, working his way down.

"I barely got up today so it's not because of not keeping them up enough. I read that the swelling can get worse towards the end of the pregnancy," he said after listening to Beth's cute singing for a moment. Then he moaned softly from the touches, despite the fact that they nearly bordered on uncomfortable from the straining.

"But this is nice," he added, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the careful yet thorough massage. It wasn't the first time and by now Derek was kind of an expert in rubbing his feet and leg and even massaging his back when they were in bed. "I'll totally ask for a back massage too once we're in bed," Stiles mumbled. "You have magic hands."

Derek chuckled at that. "It's because I run hot and I pull pain. It makes me better than a Thai massage." Of course he was well aware he knew well how to massage, he had studied the pressure points in the body and knew how to ease up on knots in the muscles as well.

"Yeah, with the overall hotness and the pain pulling you win the world championship of best massages," Stiles agreed, eyes still closed as he was getting a bit more relaxed and comfortable with each wonderful move of the alpha's hands.

"I'll make you some tea soon. It’ll help with getting rid of the fluids. its terrible tea so drink it with your nose pinched closed if you have to as long as you finish it." Herbal teas were kind of like magic.

"A nice tea sounds awesome too, even if I'll have to wobble to the bathroom every half an hour from it. And my taste and senses are so fucked up lately that I might not even have to pinch my nose closed."

"It's bad. Satomi's teas were always bad." And they smelled funky, like decay and moss and fungus. There was no denying the herbal medicine that they were though, so if they all had to suffer through the loft smelling like that, so be it.

"Uhhh... those kind of teas..." Stiles cracked his eyes open enough so he could glimpse at Derek before closing them again. "Those are bad even with crazy pregnancy taste and smell. But oh well... if they help, I'm willing to be the hero again," he smiled softly.

The foot needed some extra attention, it was like there was no ankle anymore. "There's no way you can even fit in shoes anymore."

"I gave up on shoes all together once I couldn't bend down to put them on."

"I'll get you those ugly slippers that come in all kinds of colors. You’ll fit in those." Something uggs or gators or whatever stupid name brands used. At least that way Stiles didn't need to go to the hospital in socks. It was bad enough they had to hide his face and everything. And they had to do the C-section at the loft building where he had made a medical room with the help of Melissa to make sure they had everything they needed. It had a poured floor with a drain and tiles against the walls, a surgical table and a bed at the side.

"No, I don't need any Crocs. Those are hideous," Stiles protested against those rubber slippers. "The current ones are good enough. Besides, I don't have to be like this that much longer," he rubbed his belly then opened his eyes to catch Derek's.

The wolf couldn't help but chuckle when Stiles refused to wear the slippers, even though they would make him more comfortable. Here he was wearing too big sweatpants, pregnancy pants and extremely large sweaters so for a fashion statement it was too late already. But okay, no crocks or whatever they were called.

"I'm sorry this is all like this."

"It's okay, babe. Neither of us thought this was possible or were prepared for something like this. But we'll get through this too together. Even if I bitch and grump a lot, I'm very grateful for everything you did or do for us. I want you to know that."

"What else was I supposed to do, run? You would have done the same." Probably. Grumpy Derek was a force to be reckoned with, and that he knew all too well.

"That's true. I wouldn't have run either. I'm pretty good with your grumpiness. Hey, I even made it through your rut week when it was super strong," Stiles grinned then moaned when Derek's finger found a particularly good spot on his foot. "So if that's not a statement of how much I love you, then I don't know what it is. Oh right, carrying out your cub is an even bigger statement, I think," he sighed and started to turn putty under the amazing foot massage.

The whole rut wasn't something they often talked about, they pretty much avoided it all together and so Derek happily ignored that. Last year's rut had been wrong on so many levels that he didn't even know where to begin to unpack all that. "Yes, carrying out my cub is a good statement." Skilled hands moved to the other leg, because no matter how long he'd massage, it wasn't going to fix the way Stiles was retaining water magically. It only helped with the discomfort.

"Uh-huh," Stiles agreed with a purr-like sound, eyes closing again as he let Derek work his magic on his other foot too. He could feel the sneaky way of him pulling some of the pain away too, but it felt just too nice to have that temporal relief to call him out on it. In the past weeks Stiles had stopped doing so and just let Derek do it. He knew that besides all the food runs, calming Casey with his alpha powers and making things as comfortable for Stiles as possible, this was his only other way to make him feel useful instead of just watching him and feeling guilty for accidentally making Stiles go through this. That silly werewolf. As if cooking their son was such a burden if they looked at the bigger picture....

Of course Derek felt responsible for what happened since it took two people to create a baby and it wasn't like they had known the magic would create this for them. And yes, it was a gift they eagerly accepted but the way to the gift wasn't an easy one, especially for Stiles. A male body wasn't made to carry a child, especially not a human male body. The strain was kind of scary even for Derek and he wasn't even the one carrying. "You should be glad you didn't grow breasts."

"Shhhh! Don't mention them! Don't let the magic hear it!" Stiles' eyes popped open with fake shock on his face, but his upward curling lips betrayed him. "Otherwise yeah, I'm very glad at least about that. The hypersensitive nipples are enough. There are days when I cannot even bear even my clothes touching them." Yeah, that was a thing Derek had certainly noticed with the many topless days – or when Stiles would nearly violently come only from some sucking and rubbing against the nipples.

"And I know, I know. You would find me sexy with big jugs as well. But no thanks. Nu-huh! Don't wanna breast feed and all of that. Hear me, magic?! NO!" he shook a hand in the air as if threatening the magic.

"I've always been more of an ass man," Derek deadpanned since no, he wouldn't find Stiles sexy with a huge pair of magical breasts if they were unwanted. And he was very happy with the gender his partner had, although if it would ever come to it, he would also support transitioning if that would make Stiles happy. "Bottle feeding is fine. Besides, with your medication you wouldn't be able to breast feed anyways and you're going to need those once the onslaught of hormones diminishes."

Stiles chuckled softly from that 'joke'. "Yeah, I know well how much you just looove my ass," he lightly kicked out with his leg when Derek found a ticklish spot on his foot then he sighed.

"I know. My attention span and restlessness have been like shit, not to mention the other symptoms I have. You truly deserve a certificate or a statue for not running away from a pregnant Spark with ADHD!" he snorted.

The massage stopped for a moment so Derek could give Stiles his undivided attention, making sure their eyes were locked. "Stiles, you loved me even when I had half a soul and I was recovering from torture, and you got my soul back only to deal with yet another insane Hale. You've dealt with my very bad rut and you've patiently... mostly patiently… coached me on sex and exploring it. You are dealing with my triggers, my bad days _and_ the complete mess that's basically my life. You've taken in Elizabeth and adopted her as your own. This? This is nothing compared to all that."

"You left out Casey," he pointed at his belly, obviously joking since Derek knew Stiles didn't like to be complimented like that. He couldn't really handle it, thus the extensive blushing suddenly going on on his face. "You know that I did all that because I love you and this isn't a competition, we both know that as well. All that I did was because I wanted to and because I wanted to be with you and loved by you. So, even if some of those situations were... difficult, to say the least, in the end I'd do it again without hesitation. Because I love you and you deserve to be happy. Besides... sometimes the small things, like a foot massage, is all that it takes," he smiled warmly.

"No, it's not a competition, it's why I don't need a certificate for it." He knew of course Stiles was kidding by mentioning it, but a thanks was enough as far as he was concerned. Knowing they both would do whatever was needed for each other, since that's what mates did. "I am happy, you know."

Hearing that made Stiles' smirk turn into a warm smile, his features further softening as his hands stilled on his belly. Of course, he could feel that, but... "I know. But it's always good to hear it. After all, that's all I've wanted for you ever since I fell for you," he said. And it seemed he was succeeding with that plan. "I am happy too, you know."

"I know," Derek flashed Stiles a soft smile as he glanced up from his massage. It was nearly finished, but he was stalling a little to have longer contact with the cooler skin. "I also know you're glad this baby is going to pop out soon." Building their family was both their dream, but Derek had it a lot easier.

"I'm going to have it easy. I'll be here, taking care of the kids while you'll be running around being the hero. I'm ready for some normalcy, to focus on our daily lives."

"Yeah, it'll be more comfortable once we can hold this little rascal in our hands," Stiles smiled at his belly and rubbed it a couple of times. "And getting out of my 'house arrest' will also be good. I won't go this crazy from being on lockdown. Although I don't know how soon I'll be able to separate like that from Casey. I've got pretty used to him going with me wherever I waddle," he chuckled softly.

"You can take all the time you need." Of course Derek understood that, he had the experience already with Beth, what it was like to have a little life in his arms that was part of him. And he hadn't even carried her so he could imagine it going to be hard on Stiles. And if the human decided he wanted to stay with the kids, that would be fine too, his mate knew nothing was set in stone. Derek had mostly suggested it because he knew the human, and how restless he could get when his intelligent brain didn't get the right stimulation. "You know you don't have to work. There's money, I can invest in some more properties." There was plenty of ways to generate income even though technically they were set for years.

"I know, babe. And although you know I'm not big on using y... _our_ money, it's nice to have that option too. Even if I know I'll want to eventually go back to work. These past few months were hard on me for not being able to go out. So I think once I'm able to separate from Casey for more than five minutes, I might start to gradually go back to work and be the 'bread winner' of this household. And then you'll be my hot 'trophy wife' with the kids... Hm... that's actually a quite hot picture..." he grinned.

"I'll make sure to wear my apron." Derek had no idea what hot trophy wives wore at home. Probably not an apron since they had maids which wasn't part of this household. A maid surrounded by werewolves, a pregnant Spark, blood and mayhem? Yeah, not happening. Though it would be nice to have somebody do the cleaning so he didn't have to.

"Oh, kinky!" Stiles grinned then closed his eyes again, letting his mind get occupied with those images for a while before he started falling asleep, enjoying the foot massage. Derek could massage his back once they are going to move to their bedroom. Now Stiles was totally going to nap through Beth's movie. Because he was heavily pregnant and that became the best excuse for many things in the past seven months. Which – of course – he exploited shamelessly, because Derek let him. Bless his loving heart.

Unfortunately, Derek couldn't sleep through Beth's movie since she crawled against him and wanted to watch it with him. And as much as he loved the word ‘no’ and used it often, he'd never turn down quality time with his kid. Even if that included a movie he had seen way too often and even could hear in his sleep. Letting Stiles nap, he cuddled up with the toddler and dutifully sang with her.


End file.
